


Secrets

by kazosa



Series: Secrets [1]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Fighting, Mentions of Cancer, Physical Abuse, Smut, continuing story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 61,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazosa/pseuds/kazosa
Summary: Female!Reader has lived in a life full of secrets. When her father dies unexpectedly and sends her on a trip all over the country, she finds out just how much like her father she really is. The end of her trip brings her to Charming, CA where she finally gets some big pieces of her family puzzle put back in place and form new relationships with the people there.





	1. Prologue

    You didn’t talk about it. You weren’t allowed. If you asked about anything that happened before you moved to Iowa, your mom would shut it down in a heartbeat or completely ignore you. Your dad would just say, “It’s better if we don’t talk about it, kiddo.” After a while, you stopped asking and eventually it got difficult to remember anything that had happened. As you got older you only had little flashes of memories before your 5th birthday.  
     Your dad meant the world to you and he was your biggest mystery. His life before Iowa was off limits. No names were ever mentioned, no family. It was always “my friend” or “my buddy.” When your mom would go away for weekends with her friends, your dad would teach you things and he would always say “Don’t tell your mom.” There was no way in hell you would ever rat your dad out, not ever. Not only did you get to spend time with him, but he got to relax and teach you cool things like how to survive in the wilderness with nothing, how to ride his motorcycle, how to fix the motorcycle, practicing the kickstart, how to shoot, and everything else he could think of that you might need to know. Hell, he even taught you how to hotwire a car…which lead to your first, and not last, run-in with the law.  
     Whenever you did something wrong, your mother liked to remind you that “you’re just like your father!” as if it were a bad thing. In her eyes, all of the trouble you got into was because of your dad’s influence on you. She didn’t like how close you were with your dad, either. She made it seem like the two of you were out to get her.  
     By the time you were 18, your mother and you barely spoke unless it was to berate you for whatever it was she found issue. The straw that broke your mother happened when you’d gotten picked up for boosting a Porsche 911 GT, and, in your ultimate 18-year-old brilliance, you raced the car in traffic and wrecked it. After a month in the hospital, you left with a set of scars and were promptly arrested for grand theft. The judge gave you the option of jail or military. You took the military option.  
     The Army was good for you and it got you away from your mother for 4 years. You served your term then went to college to become an accountant like your dad. He brought you into the company and showed you all of the loop holes to help clients make the most of their money. Everything you did was legal, but borderline. Your dad had certain clients that only he handled. He said they were too sensitive and you should stay away. Just more secrets. But you did get to be really good at making money for people and filing their taxes, you were a natural.   
     Your dad died unexpectedly. He never said that he wasn’t well. He kept his pain to himself and by the time he said anything, the cancer was so advanced, there was no help for him. The doctors said he had probably been living with the pain for months. After the official diagnosis, he went quick. A few weeks after the funeral, the will was read and you were surprised to find that your dad had prepared something for you. The intense irritation that was coming from your mother made even the lawyer uncomfortable. She clearly did not know it was coming, either. Another secret…  
     “Mrs. (Y|L|N), I need to have you leave the room for this,” the lawyer said.  
Her outrage was palpable but she got up and stormed out. The lawyer closed the door gently and didn’t say another word, he just pulled up a video file on his computer and played it for you.  
     “Hi kiddo. I’m sorry. I don’t know what else to say. I just didn’t want to go through all of that. I want you to know that you’ve always made me proud of everything you’ve done, and I do mean everything. To this day, I don’t think Mom knows it was you that boosted that 911GT. I told her it was your piece of shit Grand Am that got wrecked. So, sorry about that…  
     Now, onto the good part. I’m leaving it all to you, leaving enough for your mother to live on comfortably. That still leaves plenty for you both. The company is set up good, so you can do this thing I want you to do. It’ll still be there when you get back and Jack has been running it all for a while now, so no worries.  
     What I want you to do is this; take my bike, ride it through the lower 48. Motorcycles were a huge part of my life before Iowa and I want you to know what it was that I liked about it so much. It’s something that has to be experienced. I know I still haven’t told you about my past, but this will help. I was a nomad for a long time, but I spent most of my downtime in Charming.  So, I want you to end the trip in Charming, CA on March 13 at Teller-Morrow Automotive. That’s it, kiddo. No big deal, right? Use all the stuff I taught you. Frank here has a few things from me to take with you. Don’t let your mom see, she’ll flip her shit, it’ll be bad enough that I’m sending you on this trip.  
     I love you, kiddo, and I know you love me, so don’t you worry about anything that we didn’t get to say. You were the best thing that ever happened to me. Leaving Charming was the right thing to do for us at the time. I just need to make sure you know that.”  
      
     Jesus Christ… you were wiping the tears that had welled up. Neither one of you had ever been very sentimental, but when you were, you were both blubbering messes. You really were your father’s child. The “Frank” your dad referred to was the lawyer. He was busy getting into a safe while you helped yourself to the tissues he’d placed in front of you. When he came back to the desk, he placed a lockbox in front of you.  
     “It’s open,” he said.  
     The handle on the box screeched a little as you turned it to open the box. You shouldn’t have been surprised at its contents, but you were nonetheless. You pulled out a HK .9mm, a box of rounds, and an extra magazine. The last item in the box was your dad’s knife. It had been a while since you’d seen it, he used to always carry it on him when you were little. When the business took off and he became a more “respectable” man, he’d left it behind. It was tucked inside the familiar leather sheath. You’d figure out where to put them later. You asked Frank if it was okay to take the box and he nodded, “Least I can do.”

    

     You sat on your dad’s ’74 Harley Davidson Super Glide, engine running, your mother staring you down in the driveway. Sometimes you wondered if you loved her or not…  
     “Don’t you come crying to me when this whole thing goes sour for you,” she yelled at you.  
     The helmet you had was finally going to get some real use. You put it on your head and fastened the strap. “When, in all my years, have I ever gone crying to you about any goddamned thing?” She knew there wasn’t one time, not since you were very little, if ever. “You wanna talk to me, I’ll have my sat phone. Cell service will be sketchy, but you can try that, too.”  
     “(Y|N), don’t stay away forever,” was all she had left to say and you watched your mother walk back inside her house.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader has made it to Charming and meets some of the Sons.

March 14 – Charming CA  
     You were broke down on the side of a dusty, lonely highway 5 miles outside of Charming, CA and you were late…by a full day and a half. As if that wasn’t irritating enough, you were out of replacement parts.  The goddamned drive chain had snapped again and there was nothing you could do about it. You’d taken off your helmet, goggles and gloves to pick up what was left of the drive chain. You put the pieces you could find into one of the hard cases and tucked your goggles and gloves into your helmet and put them into the other hard case.  
     There was just enough cell signal out there so that you could call, of all places, Teller-Morrow Automotive to come get you with a flatbed. Teller-Morrow was the place you were supposed to have rolled into yesterday morning. You loved your dad’s ’74 HD Super Glide, but the old girl was in serious need of an overhaul. She wasn’t meant for such a long ride. The person on the phone, you thought he said his name was Rat, said that he would send a flatbed out as soon as possible.

     At first, you had to take it slow. You weren’t used to riding and the kick-start on the Super Glide was a bit rough. You almost had to jump on the damn thing. Getting your “Iron Butt” would take a while, “Bun Burner” even longer. The ride took over twice as long as it should have. The bike breaking down, waiting for parts you couldn’t carry, shit weather, getting used to riding for hours at a time, all added days upon days to your travel. The last breakdown set you back a full two days. You’d snapped the kick starter right off. The damn thing sheared off and needed to be completely replaced. Pushing hard, too hard, you’d made the run from Seattle to Charming in less than a day. 

     You were slightly overdressed in your boots, jeans, t-shirt, sweatshirt and leather jacket for the surprisingly warm California weather. The skull mask kept the dust out of your lungs and kept your skin protected as well as giving you the “don’t mess with me” vibe. You kicked your feet up on the handlebars, crossed your ankles and leaned back against your gear bag to wait for the flatbed to show up. Resting your hands on your stomach, you caught a little snooze while you waited.  
     Twenty minutes after your phone call, you heard the sound of a heavy truck coming down the road. Cracking an eye open, you just barely caught a glimpse of a TM printed on the side of a flatbed truck door. You watched as the truck whipped around, crossing the highway to pull in ahead of you then slowly back close to your busted bike.  
     Two men jumped out of the cab of the truck. The driver’s intense eyes were what struck you first. They seemed to be calculating every move. He was bald, but you thought you caught a glimpse of a tattoo on the top of his head. The other man was equally intense, but you could see that his eyes were a shocking blue, even from the distance you sat. Unlike Baldy, this man had a shock of curly brown hair that was in stark contrast to his blue eyes.  
     Curly-top spoke to you. “Hey! You (Y|N)?” he called as he walked toward you.  
     “Yeah,” you called back, your voice sounding rough from sucking air at high speeds all day. You kicked your legs down from the handlebars and got up off the bike.  
     “What happened?” Curly-top asked.  
     “Drive chain snapped and I’m out of parts,” you told him.  
     “You work on bikes?” he asked, a little surprised.  
     “I work on THAT bike,” you motioned to the current bane of your existence.  
Curly top turned to Baldy who was getting the flatbed ready for your bike. “Hey, Hap, she ran out of parts!”  
     “Lucky for us,” Hap said back with no indication that he cared in the least. He messed with some levers and started lowering the flatbed.  
     Curly-top came close and you could see his name stitched on his shirt, “Tig” it said. You noticed that he kept watching you. “Why don’t you go get in the cab, sweetheart, this’ll only take us a few minutes. You can sit in the middle.”  
     Oh boy…  
     Five minutes later, they had your bike secured to the flatbed and were in the cab with you. You’d barely gotten into the drive to Charming when Tig’s constant staring was starting to get to you.  
     “Dude, what? You’re creeping me out,” you said evenly.  
     Tig had his elbow on the window, his fingertips holding his forehead, a confused look on his face. “Have we met? I feel like we’ve met. Did you used to work at Shakers?”  
     You had a feeling you knew what kind of establishment Shakers was. Not quite sure what to make of Tig, you turned to Hap and hooked your thumb back at Tig. “Is this guy for real?”  
     Hap didn’t look away from the road, but a twinkle did make its way to his intense eyes. He nodded and a small deep giggle came from within.  
     You turned back to Tig, “No, I’m sure I’d remember you. Never worked at a place called Shakers, either.”  
     Tig didn’t look away from you, though, instead, “You look really familiar. It’ll come to me.”  
     The rest of the ride to the shop was filled with small talk from Tig, Hap mostly just listened as he drove. You appreciated him going a little slower than the posted speed to spare your bike more wear and tear.  
     “Been on the road long?” Tig asked.  
     You knew what you looked like. Your boots were definitely worse for wear, your jeans were getting worn out, and you felt like you were carrying ten pounds of dirt on your body. Showers were not something that you often had the luxury of using while you were out.  “Kind of obvious, huh? Yeah, it’s been a while. Started back in April.”  
     “Last year?” Hap piped up.  
     “Yeah. Shit happened,” was the only explanation you were willing to offer.  
     “Long time to be on your own,” Tig observed. “Whatever it was, I’m sorry. People don’t go out on the road, alone, for that long without a damned good reason.”  
     A few moments later, Hap pulled the truck onto the Teller-Morrow property. He pulled up to the building and parked the truck inside one of the empty bays. It was getting close to 6 pm and the light was fading fast. Hap jumped down out of the truck and started shutting off equipment, locking down for the night. Tig got out next and let you out with him.  
     “Got a place to stay?” Tig asked.  
     You hadn’t really thought about it since you can make do with just about anything. “I’ll figure it out. I just need my bag off the bike and if you could point me at the office. Is anyone still around?”  
     Tig was looking somewhere beyond you then his eyes shifted to you, “Yeah, looks like Chibs is still in there. I’ll get your bag and bring it in for ya.”  
     “Thanks for your help tonight, Tig,” you told him. Seeing Hap working on the other side of the truck, “Thank you, Hap!”  
     The bald man with the intense eyes didn’t look up from what he was doing, he just tipped his head back in acknowledgement. Turning around, you saw the entrance to the business office with a small “office” plaque on the door. You crossed the shop floor to the door and reached for the knob, turned it and pushed into the room.  
     The office was like any other auto shop office you’d been to and in the last year and you’d seen the inside of a lot. There were car and motorcycle posters all over the wall, furniture that looked like it was new thirty years ago, and the smell that was always the same, grease and dirt, and this place added burnt coffee. The only difference was that this office was crowded with boxes upon boxes. You noted that they were labeled with dates and names like “receipts,” “inventory,” and “expenses.”  
     The man who sat in the chair behind the desk didn’t seem to notice you yet and let the paper in his hands fall to the desk. He put his head in his hands and his silvery gray hair fell between his fingers and around his face, you could just make out a pair of glasses perched on the end of his nose.  
     “Jesus Christ, Tig, this tax shite will be the end of me,” the man you assumed was Chibs said.  
     It finally dawned on you why your dad wanted you to be in Charming.  
     “I can help you with that,” you said quietly.

     “Where the hell was the bloody accountant?” he’d thought for the millionth time in the last two days. It may as well have all been written in Sanskrit. Two days he’d been trying to make the least little bit of sense out of it all and the only thing he’d become sure of was that he didn’t know what the hell he was doing. He’d heard the door open and assumed it was Tig closing up for the night.  
     “Jesus Christ, Tig, this tax shite will be the end of me,” he said.  
     “I can help you with that,” an unexpected voice said.  
     He looked up and saw a very road weary woman who looked surprisingly familiar, maybe it was the eyes? He thought she was quite pretty, even with all of the dirt that was clearly visible on her. When he realized he was staring, he stood up.  
     “Who are you?” he asked.

     “Not Tig, that’s for sure,” you smiled at him. You noticed the name on his shirt did say “Chibs.” It seemed like everyone had a nickname. For just a moment, you looked at the man. He was quite nice looking. He was tall and had chocolatey brown eyes whose shape reminded you of a cat. His silvery gray hair was neat as well as his Van Dyke. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a black long-sleeved t-shirt with the gray, short-sleeved work shirt over it. You thought the glasses were an added bonus to his good looks. This Chibs was quite a handsome man.  
     “No. Clearly not,” he said.  
     You went to him and held your hand out to him. “Hi, I’m (Y|N). Were you, by chance, expecting an accountant yesterday morning?”  
     He took your hand without hesitation and you appreciated the warmth of his hand on yours.  
     “Chibs,” he said. “We were, how did you know?”  
     You sighed heavily and took a business card out of your jacket to give him.  “My dad liked to do crap like this. He sent me on a trip and told me to be here yesterday. Didn’t say why, just to be here yesterday. Everything was always a big goddamned secret. Thought it was fun to see how I would react to situations.”  
     He looked at the card. “(Y|L|N)? If you’re here, where’s Budweiser?”  
     You smiled at the extension of your dad’s nickname. Nobody got away with calling him “Budweiser” unless he was really close with that person, you wondered if this “Chibs” guy was one such person. Your dad knew a lot of people and though you’d had to say the words numerous times, it never got easy breaking the news to people. You’d found that the best way was to just get right to it.  
     “He died last February,” you said.  
     You watched as his face and eyes went hard. You weren’t sure what kind of reaction you were expecting, but the solid stone face was not it.  
     “Aye, it’s going around. If ye don’ mind, how’d it happen?” he asked.  
     It’s going around? “Ah, it was cancer. Big goddamned hero didn’t tell anyone ‘til it was too late. He went quick,” you told him.  
     “Aye,” he cleared his throat, “Well, I guess that’s a blessin’ then.” He paused a moment, looking at you. “Are you Buddy’s girl?” You nodded. “I’m sorry about your da, lass. What brings you out here though? I thought your da had you in Iowa?”  
     “Yes,” hmm, he knows more than most, “we moved there right before I turned 5. I grew up there. When Dad died, he said I had to take his bike and ride it through the lower 48 and be here yesterday. I didn’t know why until just a bit ago. Sorry I’m late. Are you being audited?” you motioned at the boxes.  
     “Oh, Christ,” he rubbed his forehead, “yes, we are.”  
     “I’m pretty sure my dad sent me here to do your taxes for you. I assure you, I know what I’m doing. I’ve done audits before. This won’t be as bad as you think. Promise,” you did your best to sound reassuring. You’d done audits before, they were tedious and time-consuming, but not impossible. “I can get started right away, but I’m gonna need a shower first. Is there a motel around here somewhere? Something close?”  
     Chibs went back to the desk and wrote down a motel and it’s address on a slip of paper for you. When he handed the paper to you, you tried to ignore the quickening of your heart when his fingertips accidentally brushed your hand. You were here to work, not lust after a good-looking Scot, not to mention, you’d just told him that someone he knew had died.

 

     He wanted to offer her something better than what accommodations Charming had to offer. Even the old clubhouse would have been better, at least then, he would be sure he could look after her proper. He was feeling a certain responsibility to take care of Bud’s daughter. Bud would have done the same for him if he’d been in the same situation. He jotted down the name and address of the motel that was reasonably close to the shop and Scoops downtown. Maybe he could get Chuckie and Rat to fix up one of the rooms upstairs for her…if she stayed a while.  
     He liked the look of her. Sure, she was road dirty, but that was understandable. He tried not to think about what she looked like underneath it all but his mind wandered to her in that shower she wanted as his fingertips touched the soft skin of her hand.

 

     “Oh, thanks,” you said as Tig walked in with your bag and helmet.  
     “Here you go, sweetheart. Thought you might want the helmet, too,” Tig handed you both items and getting the feeling that he was walking in on something.  
     “Thanks, Tig, that was nice of you,” you put the bag on your shoulders then took your helmet by the strap.  
     “How far away is the motel?” you ask.  
     “If you want a ride, I can take you over,” Tig offered.  
     You were about to accept when Chibs surprised you.  
     “I’ll take her over, Tig. You go on home. It’s bad enough the poor lass was stuck in a truck with you and Happy for twenty minutes,” he said. “I need her to come back and do this audit.”  
     Tig looked at you in surprise, “You’re the accountant?” You nodded. “Huh, no wonder Chibs wants you to stay so bad. He’s been going crazy trying to figure out this tax shit,” he waved around at the office mess. “Alright, I’m out, then.” Tig waved at Chibs and nodded at you, then he was gone.  
     You watched Tig walk out then turned back to Chibs. If you could raise just one eyebrow, you would have, instead it came off as just a surprised look.  
     Chibs had turned back to the desk and was about to sit. “Give me a minute? I’ll take ye to the motel.”  
     You smiled a wary smile, “It was nice to meet you, Chibs, I’ll just be on my way. I’ll be here first thing in the morning.” You were already at the door and heading out before he could get a word out.  
     You pulled out your phone and did a quick Google search for the motel as you briskly walked off the property. The large building you had to walk past to leave looked like it had seen a fire, probably worse. It made you wonder if this was why Chibs said “It’s been going around.” You made a mental note to do a little research on that. You pulled your skull scarf back up around your face. It may have been pleasantly warm during the day, but the ground lost the heat quickly and it was quite cool only a half-hour after sunset. The motel was a mile and a half away from the shop and you could be there in twenty-five minutes if you kept walking fast.    
     Only five minutes, give or take, after you stepped foot off the Teller-Morrow property, you heard the familiar rumble of a motorcycle drawing near. You sighed and tried to keep your pace. The last thing you wanted was a confrontation on a street of an unfamiliar town. You just thought you’d be sparing Chibs, or yourself, any awkwardness by just walking.  
     The rumble was right next to you now.  
     “Oy,” he called to you.  
     Probably forgot my name already. You turned your head to look but kept walking. “I don’t need your pity, Chibs.”  
     He pulled his bike ahead of you and stopped, killing the engine, you couldn’t help but stop, too. “It’s not pity, (Y|N), it’s just a ride. C’mon, ye’ll freeze before you get there. Besides, you’re goin’ the wrong way.”  
     You knew damn well you were not going the wrong way. You may have been in a new town, but nearly a year on the road had taught you a lot and you knew you were going the right way. Curiosity about the man on the bike had you wanting to climb on with him and see where you would go. There was something about him that told you he’d never hurt you. Yet, here he was, a veritable stranger, asking you to get on his bike and, presumably, take you to the motel.  
     “And if I do? I’m going to be working for you. I don’t want things to be awkward,” you said.  
     “Just get on,” he sounded exasperated.  
     You pulled out your goggles and slipped them on, then your helmet and stuffed your gloves inside your pockets. There was no sissy bar on the back, you’d have to wrap your arms around Chibs to hold on.  
     “Are you always so demanding?” you asked him.  
     “Yes,” he said. “Get on.”  
     You stifled a grin and walked over to him, swinging a leg around the back of his bike. You reached down and unfolded the pegs and got situated behind him. Your chin went just over his shoulder so you could see. He smelled of cigarettes, coffee and leather. It was only then you realized he was wearing a kutte. Leaning back slightly, you looked at the top rocker, Sons of Anarchy, and a reaper in the middle. You couldn’t help yourself, your ran your fingers over the patch.  
     “You’re a Son?” you asked as he was about to start the bike.  
     “Is that a problem?” his head was half turned toward you.  
     “No. Not at all,” you told him. “We’re gonna have to talk about you getting a real bike though.” You put your arms loosely around him and spoke to him over his right shoulder.  
     “Excuse the fuck out of me?”  
     “Electric start? C’mon, man. Kickstart is badass and you look cool as hell doing it,” you grinned.  
     “Christ, I’m an old man,” he scoffed, realizing you were teasing, “I don’t want my golden years spent in a wheel chair ‘cause I ate shit tryin’ ta start the bloody beast because I wanted to look ‘cool’.”  
     “Yeah, you’re right. As long as you have a hot chick on the back, it’s all good,” you teased again.  
     He turned his head to look at you. He pulled your right arm so your chest pressed against his back. His already dark eyes had gotten even darker.  
     “Aye, lass, ye have a point,” he said, not letting go of your arm, his dark eyes staring into yours.  
     You reached your left hand to cover his hand holding your right arm. You were glad for the dark of the night and the vagueness of the street lights so that he might not see you blush. Thankfully, the heat rushing to other places couldn’t be seen, either. Being so bold was not something that was normal for you. It was like you’d come out of your shell in the last year on the road.  
     “You better take me to that motel before I jump you right here in the street for all of Charming to see,” you said, only half joking.  
     Chibs still hadn’t looked away, “I wouldn’t be opposed to it.”  
     It was you who broke first. A moment longer and you might have fucked him right there on his bike. You’d only just met the guy and you were seriously attracted to him. He was an astoundingly attractive man. His way about him was so cool and purposeful. He said what he was thinking and he meant it. You knew he wasn’t lying about screwing right there on the street, but you could also tell that it wouldn’t have been his preference, either. You thought maybe he would have rather have had a proper date than just a random fuck. One thing was certain, you liked Chibs and you wanted to know more about him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chibs and reader go to Scoops and have dinner together.

  He took his hand away slowly like he didn’t want to break that one point of skin to skin contact. You let him get situated and restart the engine before you retightened your hold on him. Over the rumble of the engine, he asked if you were ready to go and you patted him on the chest in answer. He pulled away from the side of the road easily then he really opened it up, forcing you to tighten your hold on him even more. You giggled at the rush of power. It was exhilarating every time. You didn’t know where Chibs was taking you but you didn’t much care. It felt good to ride with Chibs. Every time you loosened your hold on him, he’d make a sudden turn forcing you to squeeze him again. You would have thought it were a coincidence if you hadn’t felt his chest rumble each time.   
     He seemed to take you on a little ride around Charming just for a little fun, probably. Any other day you would have been fine to keep going, but, as it was, it had been a very long day. Eventually Chibs brought you back around to the side of town where you thought the motel was, instead, he stopped across from a store that still had lights on inside. The green lettering on the glass read “Scoops and Sweets.”   
     There were people inside that looked like families and young couples. You didn’t picture Chibs as milkshakes and burgers kind of guy. Your body had gotten stiff from just the short ride around Charming. You put your hands on Chibs shoulders and braced yourself as you gingerly got off the motorcycle.   
     “Ye alrigh’, lass?” he asked you seeming genuinely concerned.  
     You stretched out and leaned over to touch your toes. You groaned with pleasure as all of the right muscles stretched out. Standing back up straight, “Yeah. When I first started this little odyssey, I was riding twelve hours or more a day, it did a number on my back. I rode hard today and sometimes I don’t know when to take it easy. I also hurt my back when I was a kid and sometimes it bothers me.” You put your hands on your lower back and leaned backward to stretch again. “Scoops huh? They have a shower?”  
     Chibs chuckled as he got off his bike. “Aye, there’s an apartment upstairs and two other rooms. We now have THREE, proper functioning showers,” he said trying to sound convincing and you thought maybe it wasn’t just for you.  
     He led you across the street and held the door for you to go inside Scoops. You felt all of the eyes turn to you and Chibs. You must have looked like hell. Some of the girls inside were giving you the once over. You were about to ask Chibs what the hell was going on, when you finally saw the front of his kutte. He had a President patch. Shit. You knew the Sons of Anarchy were a motorcycle club and you knew that there was a hierarchy, you just didn’t know that the guy you had been hard-core flirting with was the head of said club.  
     “Chuckie!” Chibs bellowed as he slapped the counter a few times. “Chuckie will make whatever you want. He’s a little… odd, but good cook and a good guy.”  
     A squirrely looking guy came bursting through swinging doors you assumed went to a kitchen. It was hard to miss his prosthetic hands. “Hey boss!” he said with more exuberance than you cared for on an empty stomach. His eyes went to you and you registered a small nod before he turned back to Chibs.  
     “Chuckie, I need you to make whatever the lady likes and my usual,” Chibs told him.  
     The man named Chuckie took a step toward you. You leaned on the counter to talk to him, “What’s his usual?”  
     “Steak, medium-rare and roasted potatoes with a butter and chive drizzle. Whiskey, neat,” he said quickly.  
     You thought that over a minute. “I like grilled chicken. Can you work me some magic? I’m kinda starving. I’d love some potatoes, too. Ice water and a double of whatever spiced rum you have and Coke.”  
     “Rum preference?” the squirrely man asked.  
     “Sailor Jerry, if you don’t have it Captain works just right, too,” you told him.  
     “You got it,” he smiled.  
     Chuckie looked back to Chibs for direction. He gave him a slight nod. “She’s a friend of the club, Bud’s girl. How long?”  
     That you were “Bud’s girl” seemed to mean something, “Uh, I gotta check to see what’s thawed, but twenty-five minutes or so?”   
     You were still leaning on the counter when Chibs spoke to you. “That enough time?”  
     “Plenty,” you nodded.  
     Chibs motioned for you to follow him, “Bring it up, Chuckie.”  
     The small man nodded at Chibs, smiled at you and buzzed back into the kitchen.  
     Chibs led you up the stairs. When you reached the upper floor, there was an option of going into a large area that you guessed was the clubhouse or you could go around the stairs to the back to what looked like it could be an apartment. Chibs led you around to the back side. He pulled out keys to unlock the door that led into a small hall. At the end of the hall, there were three doors. Chibs went to the one in the middle, which also required a key.  
     Once inside the final door, you were inside the apartment he had told you about. The two windows in the room were made of solid glass bricks. The room still had the smell of fresh paint and drywall mud. The furnishings were sparse and the room itself could barely be called a living room, but there was a carpet remnant on the tile floor and some older than dirt armchairs centered in front of a tv that was attached to a wall. Behind this living space was a tiny kitchenette complete with a range, microwave, sink and a small refrigerator.   
     You suddenly got a weird feeling, like you were intruding. “Should I be up here? Aren’t there rules about this? I don’t know about MC’s very much, but… people were staring at me downstairs. And now I’m up here, in private space. It’s all very…intimate.”  
     “Aye, well, being President of the club has its perks. Don’t worry about it, lass, being Bud’s daughter makes you a friend of the club by default. If you get TM through this audit relatively unscathed, you’ll have earned it on your own.” He reached his hand around a door jamb and flicked on a light to reveal a bedroom. He stepped inside to get the light for the bathroom.  
     “Use what ye need, won’t bother me any,” he said leaning against the bathroom jamb. “Don’t have anything for lassies, though.”  
     You tentatively stepped inside his room. It was a little nicer than you had expected. Queen-sized bed, comfortable bedding, a dresser and night stand. The stark white interior of the bathroom had shone brightly. He let you pass by him. Your flirtation earlier all but forgotten as the call of his shower and hot water drowned out everything else.   
     “Thanks for this,” you managed to say.  
     He nodded, “I’ll wait for ye in the living room.”  
     You stopped him, “If you don’t mind, would you stay close? Talk to me?”

     “You sure about that, lass?” he asked her. Awfully ballsy to ask a stranger to do such a thing.  
     “Yeah, you coulda taken advantage long before we got here,” she said, “I’m sure.”  
     He wasn’t about to say no to the lass so he stood outside the door to give her a little privacy. He heard her looking for the towels then rustling inside the bag she’d worn in. He’d felt guilty for lusting after her earlier. She was Bud’s daughter, after all. His goddamned Catholic guilt was coming after him already. She was a good bit younger than himself, he’d thought. Had to be. He knew Bud left in ’84. (Y|N) had said she turned five in Iowa. Jesus, that made her…  
     “So how well did you know my dad?” she called. The water was finally running.  
     “Oh, pretty well. Saw him at least once a year, sometimes more. Would stay a week or so,” he answered. He didn’t know how much he should tell her. Bud had always been very careful not to mix California with Iowa. “What does your ma say about all this?”  
    “Haaaa,” she stepped into the shower and closed the curtain, “Well, DEBRA was less than pleased. Told me I was just like my father and to not come crying to her when it all went to shit.”  
     Chibs chuckled, “Aye, that sounds like Debbie.”  
     “Know her, too, do ya?” she called out.  
     He could smell his shampoo. “Aye, salty one, yer ma.”  
     “Yeah… salty. Hey, I can barely hear you, could you step in?” she called.  
     He didn’t know what to think of her. She should have been scared of him. A normal person would have been scared or insisted on privacy, but here she was in his shower and using his shampoo, door wide open and inviting him in. He stepped around the corner to stand by the sink in the bathroom.  
     “How long have ye been on the road?” he asked.  
     “Long time. Almost a year,” she said. “God, this shower is awesome.”  
     A year was a long time to do anything, in his book. It impressed him that she’d been on the road that long to fulfill her father’s last wish. If Bud sent her on this trip, he must have wanted her to know what it was like, being on the road, the life. He guessed there was a lot she didn’t know.   
     “You still there?” she called.   
     Chibs could smell his soap now. He told himself it wasn’t a turn on that there was a pretty woman in his dorm, using his things, in his shower… “Aye.”

     “You went quiet on me,” you quickly drug your razor over your soapy legs hoping to Christ you didn’t slice your leg open. “Sorry, I’m trying to hurry.”  
     “No rush,” he said.  
     “Hey, I’m sorry about earlier,” you said.  
     “Sorry? For what?” he asked.  
     “It’s been a while since I’ve gotten to talk to anyone,” you tried to explain away your blatant flirting. Hell, it was more than that, you’d practically offered to have sex on his bike. “I tend to run my mouth a little too much around people I like, or when I’m nervous.” Like now, shut up, dumbass.  
     He looked at the floor and smiled, “Flirting never hurt anyone, lass.”  
     He was being very sweet with you. He was probably trying to forget you even said it. You were never so bold with men, but… he’d responded to it… you thought. You finished the other leg and rinsed off.  
     “Chibs?” you turned off the water.  
     “Aye?”  
     “Could you hand me the towel? I left it on the counter,” you asked.  
     He turned around and grabbed the towel to hand to you. The opaque curtain hid everything from view as he handed the towel over the top.   
     “I’ll wait for you outside now,” he told you.  
     It didn’t take you long to get ready after that. You toweled off and wrapped your hair up in the towel when your body was dry. You had one, precious, bottle of your favorite lotion, which you slathered all over your body. It had been so long, your body just soaked it up. You pulled out your clean set of clothes and put them on. If you stayed any length of time in Charming, you were going to need more clothes. You combed through your hair and checked yourself out in the mirror. You wouldn’t win any beauty contests, but at least you were clean. After you gathered your things and stuffed them back into your bag, you turned off the light and went to find Chibs.   
     He was in the small kitchenette with Chuckie. A card table had been set up and there were mouthwatering smells coming from the tray Chuckie had brought up. Your stomach rumbled in answer. It took you a moment to remember when you ate last and it was sometime the night before. You’d left for Charming before 5 that morning and had only stopped for gas. You guessed it was somewhere close to 7 or 7:15 pm.   
     You stepped out into the small living room wearing your skinny jeans and Led Zeppelin t-shirt when the men finally noticed your presence. You dropped your bag on the floor near one of the armchairs and went to the card table and just smelled the food. It was heavenly.  
     “Hi (Y|N)! I hope you like it!” Chuckie spoke to you first.  
     You leaned on one of the folding chairs and breathed in deeply. It was even better up close. “If it’s half as good as it smells, I’m sure I’ll love it. Thank you, Chuckie,” you said sincerely and touched his shoulder. He’d even remembered to bring your ice water and double rum and coke.  
     Chuckie must have followed your gaze, “We only have Captain but if you plan on staying a while, I can order Sailor Jerry.”  
     “No, that’s fine, Chuckie. Don’t trouble yourself over it,” you told him  
     “No, it’s no trouble. Maybe I can find some around Charming,” he said.  
     “Oh, let me give you some cash,” you turned and moved to go back to your bag for your wallet.  
     Chibs finally spoke up, “No, you’re a friend of the club. It’s on us.”  
     Chibs waived Chuckie off. You watched as the door closed behind Chuckie. It was just you and Chibs again and your mind flashed back to your flirty exchange on Chibs’ bike.  
     “It’s gonna get cold, love,” he said gently.  
     You turned to see him standing near your chair waiting for you. It warmed your heart a little to see him waiting for you. Most men you’d encountered had lost any sense of chivalry and you rarely, if ever in your life, had been on the receiving end of it. The men you’d come across either ignored you completely or were intimidated by you. Having a bunch of bikers be sweet and kind to you was something you were not used to at all.  
     Chibs even helped you with your chair and you checked off something on your list of things you never thought would happen. You waited for him to sit before you dug in. You took a bite of potatoes and immediately were rewarded. Chuckie was a genius. You savored the taste a moment before taking a long drink of water.  
     You and Chibs got a few bites into your meals before you broke the ice.   
     “Charming seems like a town where people are born, raised and die.” Chibs nodded. “So, how does a guy like you get here?”  
     He looked up at you from under his eyebrows, “A guy like me?”

     He wasn’t sure what to make of (Y|N), or what she meant by ‘a guy like him’. Her straightforward way could be off-putting to some people, but he rather appreciated it. There had been too much lying and conspiring in the club. The way she took everything in stride reminded him of her da. Hell, she barely batted an eye at Chuckie and his hands, and she’d ridden in the truck cab with Happy and Tig and wasn’t running for the hills.  
     “Yeah, a guy from Scotland. It’s a bit of a stark contrast,” she elaborated. “This part of California definitely isn’t lush and green like Scotland.”  
     “Aye, well, I was a member of a charter in Belfast. A worthless piece of shite got me thrown out and since I knew some of the Redwood Originals, I decided to come here, get patched over,” he explained. He wasn’t quite ready to tell her about Fi and Jimmy O. She seemed cool, but there was no telling what she could or couldn’t handle yet.  
     “But across an ocean?” she wasn’t going to let it go.  
     “If I stayed in Ireland, my family could have been used against me,” he said.  
     He could almost see the gears in her head spinning. There were a lot of questions in there roiling just below the surface. She wanted to dig deeper, but she chose a different route.  
     “Is that why my parents moved to Iowa? Were they hiding from something, protecting me?”  
     Yeah, he liked (Y|N), alright. She coulda asked about his family, but she probably saw that he didn’t want to talk about it. She went straight to the point bothering her most. It was goddamned refreshing. “I didn’t know your da when he ran nomad. Yer ma was JT’s sister. She begged JT to let Buddy out, no strings. JT and the club eventually agreed to it and Buddy’s way of paying back was working the books for the club. He would come out when he was needed… for projects and whatnot.”  
     He took a swig of his whiskey and watched her gears spin some more. 

     “You mean to tell me that MY dad was a member of SAMCRO?!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family history, a certain intimacy, somewhat confused feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are from Chibs' narrative.

_It was then when Chibs realized just how much (Y|N) didn’t know about her own family, how much her parents had kept from her. He studied her face for a moment._  
     “What does the name ‘Teller’ mean to ye?” he finally asked.  
     Her expression remained blank of recognition other than, “Just that I was supposed to be at Teller-Morrow yesterday morning per my dad’s request.”  
     “Christ, lass, do ye not know your mother’s maiden name?”  
     “Quinn,” she said not understanding what he was saying.  
     He sat back in the folding chair and sighed, exasperated with Debbie and she wasn’t even there. Picking up his whiskey, he took a gulp. (Y|N) must have sensed what was coming because she took a long drink from her rum, too.  
     “Yer ma’s a real piece of work,” he said, shaking his head in disbelief. The secrets went back further than he thought. He looked into (Y|N)’s (Y|E|C) eyes, “Sweetheart, Quinn was your gran’s name. Debbie was a Teller. Debbie’s older brother, your uncle, was John Teller, founder of SAMCRO.”

     Your brain was spinning out of control. You knew that your parents had kept secrets from you, but you had no idea how deep that shit went. Your mom couldn’t even tell you the truth about her name. For god’s sake, you had an uncle you didn’t even know! If she was willing to hide that, there was no telling what else was waiting to be discovered.   
     You looked down at your plate. Most of your food was gone, thankfully. You didn’t want Chuckie thinking you didn’t like it. You wanted more rum, but your glass was empty. Chibs was already making a call when you looked up to ask him for more.  
     “Chuckie-boy, bring up the bottles…” he sighed, “…you can ask her when you bring the bottles. Just do it, will ya?”  
     Only a few moments later, you could hear Chuckie bounding up the stairs then a quick double-knock on the door. Chibs opened it to Chuckie holding two bottles tucked into his arm and as two-liter of Coke in the other. The smaller man bustled in and put the bottles on the counter then started clearing the dishes from dinner. You absently handed him dishes, but he was done before you really registered what was going on.  
     “You managed to say, “Thanks, Chuckie, it was good,” before he was out the door.  
     Chibs stood near you, his hands full with fresh drinks, “C’mon, lass,” his voice smooth like the whiskey he was drinking.  
     You followed him over to the two armchairs. He set the glasses down on the small round table that sat between the two chairs. Chibs flopped his long-tall body down into the one furthest away. You sat in silence for a moment, taking a few drinks from your glass.  
     “Just tell me Chibs, I can take it,” you finally said.

* * *

     Chibs told you everything he could think of that he’d pieced together throughout the years. He said that your dad had left school at 16 and hitchhiked out to California and landed in Charming where he met John Teller as he was setting up the Original 9. Your dad was only seventeen at the time and too young to join, so John, your uncle, put him to work in the auto shop. When he was old enough he was a prospect and patched into the club when he was nineteen.   
     Only a year later, he was drafted into the army and sent to Vietnam. When he got back two and a half years later, your dad met your mother, John’s much younger sister. Chibs said that according to your father, the attraction was instant and the match was approved of by John. They got married in ’78 and, as you knew, you came around in ’79.   
     It was when you were a baby that your mother started pushing your dad to get out of the club. He ran nomad for a few years hoping that would shut her up, but she kept pushing, wanting a normal life. It pissed off John that she was acting the way she was, especially since she knew what was going on the whole time. Finally, your dad had asked to be let out and the club, reluctantly agreed to it. Bud only had to do the books for the club and come back occasionally for special… projects and whatnot.  
     In the time it took for Chibs to get through the story of your parents, you’d     finished a full drink and half of another, putting your shot count around 5. Your eyes were very heavy, and your ears were buzzing, but you weren’t quite fully drunk.

  
     _He looked over at (Y|N) fighting to stay awake. He’d hoped it was just being on the road all day, having a full stomach and booze that were doing it and not him. He got up out of his chair and went over to her, shaking her shoulder._  
“Get up, lass,” he told her.  
     “This damn chair wants to keep me,” she joked.  
     He helped her stand up and she wrapped her arm around his shoulders, looking up into his face, “You sure are a handsome man.” She put her other hand on his cheek.  
     He liked the feel of her pressed against him her hand on his face. He leaned into her touch, “Aye? Is that so?” She nodded. “Yer a right bonny lass, yerself.”   
     He led her into his bedroom and had her sit on the bed. “Get your clothes off, (Y|N). I’ll get you something to put on.”  
     “Wait a minute, what about the motel? Where will you sleep?” she asked.  
     He found one of his old SAMCRO shirts and handed it to her. “Neither one of us is in any shape to ride, and I’ll be sleeping in my bed.”  
     He didn’t give her a chance to respond. He went to the bathroom to get cleaned up. He’d barely slept in the last two days and he needed sleep as much as she did. When he came back out, he was somewhat surprised to find her wearing the shirt he’d given her and lying awake in bed, the light still on. He went to his side of the bed and pulled back the covers and got in.   
     “Married couples lie in the same bed all the time and don’t touch for years,” he spoke softly.  
     She rolled on her side to look at him and he did the same.  
     “Maybe it’s me you should worry about,” she was flirting again.  
     As much as he liked it, he had to remind himself that she was Bud’s daughter, it was almost too much that she was in the same bed. He’d reasoned with himself that he was too old to be sleeping on the floor or in one of those godawful armchairs. He wanted her, but not like this.  
     “I’ll not have ye when yer drunk, (Y|N),” he murmured. He didn’t want to say anything further. If he was going to have her, he wanted her with a clear head and not confident on booze.  
     “I’m not drunk, Ch…. What the hell IS your name, anyway?” she asked.  
     “Filip,” he reached across her to turn off the lamp. His hand dropped to the bed next to her, “Filip Telford.” He put a quick kiss on her forehead and rolled away. He thought, for a moment, in the half-light from his lamp, that he saw a disappointed look on her face. Getting settled on his side, he turned out his own lamp. He laid awake until he was sure she was asleep, then went to take a cold shower.

March 15  
     Light was flooding in through the glass block window and your head was not happy about the intrusion. You hadn’t had more than your usual to drink, but the lack of water the day before had taken its toll. Opening your eyes was not an option. Oddly enough, you’d slept great and, at first, you thought it was the exhaustion and booze, but then you realized it wasn’t that at all. You were safe and you knew it and the reason was lying right behind you with his arm around your body, holding you close. Your mind flashed back to the night before, you had wanted him, but he’d made it clear he wouldn’t be having you when you were drunk.  
     There was a glass of water and some pills next to the glass. Gingerly, you reached for the pills and recognized the coloring as Advil. Chibs’ arm fell away and you grabbed the glass to down the pills.   
     Letting out a breath, “Oh bless him.”  
     You lifted his arm and tried to roll back into him, hoping you wouldn’t wake him up. The water helped with the dry mouth, but it wasn’t enough. You were just hoping to enjoy Chibs a little longer before he pushed you away again. But you needn’t have worried.  
     He nuzzled into your shoulder, not lifting his head. “Mornin’ love. Bless me for wha’?”  
     His breath and vibration of his voice sent goosebumps down your body. His arm tightened around you and you wiggled back into Chibs. He let out a groan that was very satisfying for you.  
     “You scared me,” you said quietly.  
     “Sorry. I didn’ wanna let ye go,” he whispered.  
     His words were music to your ears. You could have listened to him all day especially when he said sweet things. You rested your hand on his arm enjoying the feel of him behind you. He was warm, but not so much to make you uncomfortable. The Advil was starting to work.  
     “Bless you for the Advil,” you mumbled. You laid there a moment and just touched the skin on his arms. “You know, for a guy who didn’t want to take advantage, I was not expecting to wake up like this.”  
     He was quiet for a beat, “It couldn’t be helped, you hog the covers.”  
     “Liar, liar, pants on fire,” you giggled under your breath.  
     “You good? We need to get going if we’re gonna get work done t’day,” he kissed the skin just under your earlobe.  
     “UUUGGHHHH,” you groaned, “Fuck work!”  
     Chibs kissed your neck this time but he took the security of his arms away and slapped your ass as he got out of bed. “I definitely like you, (Y|N).” He started walking toward the kitchenette, “But honest work is hard work.”  
     “Don’t I know it,” you grumbled as you pulled yourself up to sitting. Jesus, your head said it had been longer than you thought since you’d tied one on. The Advil was working, but not enough or quick enough. You leaned against the wall and sipped at the water Chibs had brought you at some point in the night. Closing your eyes against the light, you sat there willing your stomach to settle as well as your headache. You took another sip.   
     When your glass was empty you were finally feeling better. Carefully, you put your feet on the floor and were pleased to find that the world was spinning at its normal speed again. You slowly walked out into the kitchen and were graced with the sight of a tall Scot making breakfast, wearing a wife-beater and boxer-briefs that showed off legs that probably never saw the light of day. Might have been the cutest damned thing you’d ever seen.

* * *

     _After he’d taken his cold shower, he’d thought to get her some water and Advil for the headache he thought she would have in the morning. Riding hard all day and not eating, he figured, would leave her dehydrated. If not, then it was no big deal._  
     Of course, he’d already been awake when she woke. He was only awake for a few minutes before (Y|N). He thought she looked beautiful sleeping, the sun rising on her face. He’d faked sleep when she woke and made it tough for her to roll away. He hadn’t lied, he didn’t want to let her go. It had been a long time since he’ had a woman in his bed who wanted to be there, a woman he wanted to still be in his bed when he woke in the morning.   
     He really hadn’t meant to cuddle into her. He really hated that word, “cuddle.” It was so, sugary and cute, when what he was doing was more visceral for him. He was claiming her for himself, even in his sleep. She fit into his body in just the right way. He could bury his face in her hair, smell her, kiss her bare skin and he barely had to move. Her hair had smelled like his shampoo, but her skin was different, it wasn’t the smell of his soap like he’d been expecting. The smell she had was like…sunshine and coconut.   
     He hadn’t felt right about having sex with her when she was drunk, but he had wanted her, and badly. He’d wanted her right from the start, even before she’d flirted with him on the street. He’d been taken with her as soon as she’d walked into his office…before he knew she was Bud’s daughter. That was something he was going to have to sort out.  
     She hadn’t panicked when she woke in his arms and that had made him happier than he could admit. She’d just grabbed the Advil and drank some water. The best part was that she wanted to wrap up in him again.

* * *

     The tiny kitchenette had an apartment-sized range that could barely accommodate the three burners on the top, but that was where Chibs was making scrambled eggs. Thank god, your stomach was settling down. Fortunately, he’d already made some toast and was eating some while he scrambled. He saw you coming once you got a little closer.   
     “Did ya sleep well, love?” he asked.  
     _I sure like it when he calls me that_. “Yeah, I did. Better than I have in a long time,” you admitted.  
     The economy-sized range faced the outer wall with the small refrigerator to the right. The counter that had the sink stretched along the other wall to the left of the range. You refilled your glass from the tap, took a long drink, refilled again and leaned on the counter near Chibs so you could talk to him.  
     “Hope you like scrambled,” he said munching on some toast. “There’s more behind you. Help yourself, whatever you need,” He wiggled the toast in his hand and stirred the eggs.  
     You turned around to see a stack of toast under a towel. It looked like he toasted half a loaf. You easily found the plates and pulled out two. There was a drawer underneath the cupboard that had the silverware and you got out a set for both of you. In the refrigerator, you found a generous amount of beer and condiments. You grabbed the butter.  
     “You want jelly?” you asked him.  
     His gaze shifted from the eggs to your ass then back to the eggs, “Mmm.”  
     You took that as a ‘yes’ and grabbed the jelly, too. You put two pieces on each plate and made yours how you like. Chibs finished the eggs and pushed some onto each plate. It was like you had done this very thing every morning together. The strangeness of it all was not lost on you. You’d just spent the night with a man who wouldn’t touch you out of respect both for you and for your father, and yet, you’d woken up in his arms. It had been a very intimate evening and you felt strangely close, comfortable, with this man and you really liked him a lot.  
     After breakfast, you’d gone back into his room to get ready for work. As it turned out, he hadn’t been looking at your ass earlier, he’d seen the scar on your leg. You knew he was watching as you faced the glass block window as you put on your bra, your back bare.

  
     _She’d said she’d hurt her back as a kid, but it looked something serious had happened. No wonder she had been stiff after riding._  
     “Christ, (Y|N),” he gasped. “What the hell happened?”  
     She hooked her bra in front then spun it round and put the straps over her shoulders. Her hands on her hips, she turned to face Chibs.  
     “When I was 17, I was chasing a speed demon,” she gave a rueful smile. “Bitch won.” She grabbed her Led Zeppelin shirt and pulled it on.   
     “Are ye alrigh’?” he asked, knowing it was a stupid question.  
     “Yeah, it just hurts sometimes if I ride too hard,” she explained. “When does the audit start?”  
     He sighed, “Few weeks.”  
     “Much as I’d like to spend the day with you,” she said stepping closer to him, “I do have an obligation to keep your ass out of the fire.”  
     She ran her hands up his arms and he pulled her tightly to his body. She gave him the smile that he knew he would never resist and, god help him if she ever figured it out. Her hands went up over his shoulders to his neck, her gaze on his lips. He didn’t need much more prompting from her, but her hand lightly pressed on the back of his head and that was all he needed.

  
     His mouth met yours, finally, and you were in heaven. He kissed you with an intensity you weren’t expecting. His hold on you tightened and one hand went to your ass and grabbed you. His kiss was urgent and full of lust, but restrained, like he didn’t want to do anything that wasn’t okay with you. When you finally broke away, you ran your fingers through his hair and touched his face, giving him light kisses on his lips.   
     You looked up into his eyes, your hand resting on his cheek. He leaned into your touch, closing his eyes. He put his hand over yours and pulled it away breaking the trance you were both in.   
     Taking a deep breath, “We’ll finish this conversation later, lass.”  
     “Damn right we will,” you agreed. He gave you a swat on the ass and led you out of the apartment and down to his bike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if things are a little confusing as to who the narrative is from. I'm still figuring out how to use the features on this website.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normal day at the office  
> Warnings: language, teasing

     The ride to TM was short and quiet. You could feel a noticeable change in Chibs. You supposed it had to do with appearing professional and not like he’d spent the night with you in his bed. He pulled up to the office door to let you off and he went to his usual spot to park. It looked like you were the first ones to arrive. There were no other bikes in the lot and you were fairly certain that the MC were the only ones that worked at TM. You stood by the office door as you waited for Chibs to come over.  
     “Dah’lin, are you going to need help with anything? I can get the prospects in to help,” he offered as he unlocked the door.  
     He let you step inside after he glanced around the office interior. The boxes seemed less daunting than you’d remembered. “It depends on how well it’s all organized. If it’s all neat and tidy, you won’t even need me to go through it. If it’s a mess, I’m gonna need at least one person.”  
     You opened one of the boxes marked “Inventory” and scanned the contents. There were some files that were in disarray, but not too bad. You checked the other boxes and that was when you’d made your decision.  
     “One helper ought to do. This isn’t bad. It’s not a big mess, but it could be better. Do you have a way to scan these in to the computer? It would be better to have this all digital. Paper files are difficult to organize,” you asked.  
     Chibs’ blank stare gave you all the answer you needed. Maybe you would need two people after all…  
     “Okay. I’ll get started. I’ll figure it out,” you assured him.   
     He looked relived for a moment and was going to start opening the shop, but you stopped him before he stepped out.  
     “Hey, Chibs,” you called. He turned slightly and looked over his shoulder at you, “What do you want from me?”  
     He let go of the handle and turned to you. “Wha’ do ya mean, lass?”  
     Jesus, you felt like a school girl with a crush standing in front of him like that.  
     “I mean the hot and cold from you. I may not understand what being “Bud’s daughter” fully means, but I’m a grown-ass woman with a mind of her own. I don’t have any hang-ups about you, could you just get over yours or let me be?” you asked.  
     _He didn’t want to let her be, but she was right. He did have shit to deal with. Buddy’s girl had no idea what she was stepping into. It wasn’t fair to keep it from her, but he didn’t know how to tell her. If he could just get through her being there, she would be on her way and he wouldn’t have to tell her. Starting something up with (Y|N), no matter how much he wanted to, was not the best idea in the world. If Marcus found out who she was, he wasn’t sure if he had the manpower to protect her. Marcus could hold a grudge and he needed to find him and talk to him._  
     “I’ll talk wi’ ye about it later, love. First, I need to find someone,” he pleaded and went to look for Tig.  
     When he stepped out of the office, Tig had just rolled up. He strode over to where the bikes were parked to talk to him.  
     “Mornin’ Pres,” Tig greeted him.  
     “Tig, I need you to stay here with (Y|N) today, watch over her, help her with whatever she needs, alright?” it was more of an order than a question.  
     “Sure, Boss, where are you going to be?” he was curious.  
     He sighed heavily, “I need to find Marcus.”  
     Tig didn’t get off his bike, “Marcus? What the hell do you need to talk to him about?”  
     “Bud and Marcus had history, I want to make sure it doesn’t come back on her,” he explained.  
     Tig nodded in understanding, “You sure you want me to stay here?”  
     “Aye, I’m sure,” he said warily. “Maybe get Chuckie over here to help her. Just make sure (Y|N) isn’t alone.”

     You watched from the door as Chibs rolled away without a look back. You’d seen people act like that before. Tig was walking toward you as he talked on the phone. Your gaze didn’t leave Chibs until you couldn’t see him anymore, by then, Tig was done with his phone call.  
     “Tell me he isn’t going to do something stupid,” you said not looking at Tig.  
     “Oh, no. Chibs won’t, Happy will, but Chibs won’t,” Tig responded.  
     “That doesn’t make me feel better, Tig,” you looked at him now.   
     Tig put his hand on your shoulder to turn you back inside the office. “What are we doing today, sweetheart?”  
     You chuckled, “A shitload of paperwork. You good at filing?” The deer-in-headlights look told you all you needed to know. “It’s okay, Tig, I can manage. Will Chibs be back sooner or later?”  
     “No, no, honey, I’m here to help. Show me what you need me to do,” he said.  
     Tig was surprisingly good help and was willing to take orders from you and that, to you, said a lot about him. He stopped every once in a while to comment on the names on the paperwork and would make up little stories.  
     “Look at this one. Jacob Pringle. What the fuck. I bet he was one of those guys that went to church every Sunday and did freaky shit in bed as soon as he got home,” he’d said about one.  
     “He probably has a ball gag and likes to be dominated,” you offered.  
     “YAASSSSS! I knew there was something I liked about you!”  
     You just chuckled and continued getting the box you were in back to alphabetical.

     As it got closer to lunch time, you were starting to get antsy. Chibs wasn’t back yet and you hadn’t heard from him. You tried not to worry, but you did anyway. He’d been gone since you got to the shop and it was getting close to 12:30.   
     You put your file back in the box and went to the door to stretch. The big building at the end of the property had caught your interest for the moment.  
     “Tig, what happened to that building?” you asked.  
     He looked up to see what you were looking at. “Oh, had a fire a few years ago. We’ve been trying to clean it out, but it’s slow.”  
     “Gonna rebuild? What about insurance?” you were curious.  
     Tig changed the subject. “I’m gonna give Chuckie a call. He knows this system better.”  
     Tig pulled out his phone and made the call. Twenty minutes later, Chuckie came rolling up on a Vespa and it was all you could do not to giggle at the sight.   
     “How the hell did you guys pick up Chuckie?” you asked.  
     “We pick up strays,” he grinned, implying you were a stray, too. “He needed a place to fit in. Happened to be here.”  
     Tig went into the garage to do the work he was supposed to be doing that day and Chuckie settled in. Being a former accountant, he explained everything to you in words that you understood rather than, “this thing goes with that thing and the other one is what goes here.” Chuckie had been working the majority of his days at Scoops so he didn’t have much time to help out at TM as he would have liked. He apologized to you more than once that you were having to clean up the paperwork. By the end of the day, you and Chuckie had gotten through three, very stuffed boxes and were getting ready to call it a day when Chibs finally came back. You grabbed your purse and met Chibs at the door.

     _His visit with Marcus wasn’t good, but it wasn’t bad either. Thankfully, Marcus had been aware of Bud coming back when the club needed him and hadn’t sought retaliation. Relations between SAMCRO and the Mayans had been good over the last few years and neither Marcus nor Chibs was looking to ruin that. Diosa was doing well and both parties were pleased with the relationship. Though Robert was his brother, Marcus had long since put the mystery to rest, especially when he found out why Robert had ‘disappeared.’ It was Marcus who had told Chibs what happened all those years ago._  
     “There will be no retaliation from me or my club. I’d rather it not got around…what he did. Robert got what he deserved.” He thought a moment, “Tell me, homes, is she like her pops or her crazy moms?” Marcus had encountered Debbie Teller only once and it had been memorable, to say the least.  
     Chibs was sitting on his bike getting ready to leave. He thought a moment, “She’s quiet like her da and mostly like him, but watch out for Debbie. The lass has a mind all her own, though. Hard to pin down.”  
     Marcus grinned at his business partner. “She gonna be at the party? I think I’d like to meet her.” The look on Chibs’ face made him quickly add, “Just for social reasons!”   
     “Aye, I expect she’ll be there,” Chibs conceded, not entirely sure he could deliver, not entirely sure he wanted to. He started his motorcycle and made the long ride back to Charming. The story Marcus had told him was still fresh in his mind as he pulled into the lot at TM.

     You know that feeling you get, the one where your stomach jitters when you see your crush? The one where your heart races, your skin flushes and you want to just stare at them? Chibs was sitting on his bike, taking off his gloves. You couldn’t tell if he was watching you the way you were watching him. His helmet was next, his hair being pulled up with the helmet until the helmet lost its hold and his silvery hair fell about his face. His body shifted to the left and he rose on his foot and swung his long leg over the back of the bike. You watched him still as he took a moment to stretch before bending over to put his helmet in the hard saddlebag. My God, he’s actually got an ass. Unlike most guys.  
     He stood back up straight and made his way to where you stood.  
     “E’rything go okay?” he asked, trying to sound casual.  
     You squinted up at him, not just because the sun was shining in your eyes. He was hiding something.  
     “Yeah, Chuckie is a trip, exhausting, but a trip,” you said.  
     Just as the words came out of your mouth, Chuckie passed by you, “I accept that. See you tomorrow?”  
     A half-smile touched your face and you nodded your head a little, watching Chuckie leave.   
     “Did the chain get put back on your bike?” Chibs wanted to know.  
     Since Tig had left, around lunch time, you hadn’t seen him. “I don’t know, actually. He said he had work to do.” Chibs was going to walk into the garage, but you stopped him, reaching up to take off his sunglasses. “Filip,” his given name sounded foreign coming out of your mouth, “where were you all day?”  
You held his folded sunglasses between your index and middle fingers, waiting for a response. He didn’t want to tell you, you could see that easily, but you’d made a pact with him, no lies, no matter what.  
     “I went to see the president of another club,” he was doing his best to be honest.  
     “What about?” you were wary now.  
     He put his hand on the door jamb above your head and leaned in so close, you could feel his breath on your face.  
     “You.”  
     His mouth was teasingly close. All of this tension between the two of you was making you insane. You couldn’t look in his eyes, not when his lips were so close, daring you to close the distance. He raised his hand to your jaw, his finger tracing the line back to your ear then down the groove in your neck before his hand slid to the back of your neck, pushing your hair out of the way. He gently pulled you to him, your mouth meeting his. His hand on the door jamb dropped to pull you in tightly to his body, his other hand still on the back of your neck. You put one arm around his waist the other on his chest. His tongue grazed your lip and you answered by parting you lips. His tongue danced slowly, languidly, with yours.   
     When he finally broke away from you, leaving you breathless and in shock, he didn’t say a word, he just took his sunglasses out of your hand, put them on then took your hand, pulling you along with him. He pulled you over to his bike and pointed at the seat. You took your helmet out of the saddlebag and got on the bike after Chibs. Still in a daze and anticipating what was going to happen at Chibs’ apartment, you didn’t notice half the garage was staring at you as you rode off the property.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chibs and reader go back to Chibs’ place, reader gets an email

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> language, implied smut

_Chibs, of all people, knew that life was too short to be wasting time worrying over bullshit. (Y|N) made it clear that she was interested, there was no question. Just because he’d been burned in the past, didn’t mean he would be now. There was something about (Y|N) that told him she was someone he could trust, someone he could let in, all the way._  
     When he got back to the shop and saw her standing there in the door, the sun making her hair glow, all he thought was “m’aingeal.” When he got close and she called him by his name… Maybe he had a heart after all, maybe he could convince her to stay when her work was done.  
     Now, with her behind him on his motorcycle, all he could think about was her body and how it was pressed against him, her arms wrapped around his chest. He took her hand from his chest and placed a kiss on the palm of her hand before returning it to the same spot and rolling on the throttle.

     He had taken your hand as soon as he got off his motorcycle and hadn’t let go, like if he had, you might run away. There was no way in hell that was going to happen. You and Chibs were finally going to finish your “conversation” from that morning. As soon as you got in the door to his apartment, he let go of your hand and pressed you against the closed door, unzipping your coat. You looked up into his eyes, his desire for you written in the depths of his brown eyes.  
     As Filip pulled down the zipper on your coat, he leaned closer and captured your mouth with his. He went agonizingly slow. You could feel every tooth on the zipper give way, all the while, his tongue explored your mouth, licking, swirling, caressing. Your hands gripped his kutte, unwilling to let him escape. Finally, your jacket was open and Filip’s hands grazed your breasts causing you to moan into him. His hands went up to slip the coat off your shoulders and it landed with a solid thump on the floor. Clothes littered the floor as you and Filip made your way to his bedroom.

     _He didn’t know what time it was. It was fully nighttime but the moonlight was spilling into his bedroom through the glass blocks. (Y|N)’s skin almost shone in the soft light. She was sleeping on her side facing him one hand up by her face, the other tucked under her elbow. He reached carefully to move away a strand of hair that had fallen over her shoulder, his fingertips brushing over her smooth skin.  
     “M’aingeal,” he murmured and pulled the sheet up under her arm.   
     He’d taken his time with her, learning what she liked, making her love every second with him. He tried different things until he found her rhythm. He didn’t stop until she moaned his name. He couldn’t get enough of her. Later, he made love to her until her legs were shaking and screaming for him. He liked the feel of her hands on him, all over his body…the way she seemed to be just as hungry for him as he was for her…  
     How he was feeling scared him a little. (Y|N) was great. Her sense of humor was close to his, she was smart, she took obstacles in stride, and he was pretty sure that she even liked his brothers. He liked her a lot, maybe too much. He didn’t want to let her get too close, but he didn’t want her to leave either. In fact, that was probably what scared him most, he wanted her to stay… It seemed like whenever someone got too close to him, something happened. Jimmy O had stolen Fi, his wife, right out from under his nose, Althea… well, she was another type of woman. He’d always thought like he was the one she chose to feel a little dangerous with, too.   
     Even after Althea had told him to fuck off, she still came around now and again, looking to get laid. Only one time, he’d gone against his better judgment and screwed her. That was all it took though, she would show up at parties the club held, the Charming fair, and other mundane places, looking for him. He’d told her to back off, but she persisted. Althea could be vindictive and mean, he didn’t want (Y|N) to encounter that.  
     “Nothing will touch you, mo ghaol,” he whispered to her.  
     She stirred just then and he regretted waking her.  
     “Filip? Are you okay?” she asked, barely aware.  
     “Fine, lass,” he assured her, “Go back to sleep.”  
     She rolled over to face the glass window, exposing her breasts. _My God, she’s beautiful _, he thought, not just meaning her body. He settled in behind her and pulled up the blankets, covering them both._

     You woke to the bright morning light flooding Chibs’ bedroom. This was getting to be an annoying recurrence. Why the hell didn’t he have a curtain, or something? His personality didn’t scream “morning person.” The fact that he’d made love to you three times since getting back from TM told you that he preferred the night. You weren’t even sure if he’d slept much. Didn’t matter though, he was holding you close again, sleeping soundly. Both arms around you, one leg between yours, his breath soft and even on your bare shoulder. Filip Telford had made it his mission the night before to send you into the throes of ecstasy, and he had succeeded each time.   
     Unsure of the actual time, you picked up your phone carefully so you didn’t disturb Chibs. Pushing the ‘home’ button and the display showed 0545. _Fucking military_ , you thought to yourself. Ever since you’d been in the service, you had a hard time sleeping past 0600. It didn’t matter what you had been doing or when you had actually gotten to bed, your damned internal clock told you to get up at 0600. You noticed one of the icons at the top was showing you that you had an email.  
     Your email accounts were all linked to your phone, but there was one account that had to be accessed from a desktop computer, your secure email. When you touched the mail icon, you saw that there was new mail in the secure mail mailbox. You didn’t need to know who it was from. Only one person would be sending you mail to that particular inbox, Jack, your COO. Your heart started to pound in your chest. Jack was damned good at his job, but you hadn’t expected him to come through with your request so quickly. You decided that now, while Chibs was still out, was the best time to look at what Jack had sent, rather than waiting.  
     You hated rolling out of the security of Chibs’ body. Opportunities like this, private time, didn’t often present themselves so you needed to take advantage while you could. Sliding to the floor, you looked around for the SAMCRO t-shirt he had let you sleep in the previous night. You spotted a corner of it and pulled the shirt out from under the bed to put it on. Your bag had been moved into the bedroom the day before and from there you pulled out your laptop and booted it up.  
     He had a chair and a small table set up by the glass blocks. Pulling the table in front of you, you put the laptop on it and logged into your system. That simple mail icon suddenly looked very daunting. Since arriving in Charming, everyone you’d met was very nice to you. It made you wonder if it was because they were just nice or if because everywhere you went, Chibs introduced you as “Bud’s girl.” You felt a little shitty about being shady like this, but you needed answers. Whatever was in the email from Jack would probably answer all of the questions you had about your father, maybe even your mother, too.  
     Double-clicking on the message brought up a text body from Jack and there were several attachments.  
        **“Hi Kiddo,**

 **The name of our gal in the IRS is Alice Montgomery. She’s been helpful for a long time, I’m sure she can be helpful for you too.  
                Attached are files about the major players associated with the club. The ones about your dad are noted. Kiddo, when he knew what was coming, we started making videos. They’ve been edited together. It’s his side of the story. It’s a bit rough to watch, but it says it all.  
           Let me know if you need me,  
                  Jack”**  
 _Well, that’s just super_. You weren’t sure that you could look at the video of your dad just yet. Thinking it would be better, you opened the file that was saved as “John Teller” and began reading. The files read like a story, almost. It was memories your dad had jotted down as well as research Jack had done into what things he had been associated with. It wasn’t until you got to his arrest record and saw his mug shot that the memories all started flooding back. You remembered him. He was the uncle that always liked to pick you up when he first saw you. He’d always say how he wanted his own little girl but spoiling you would do just fine. _Oh god…_ What the police reports didn’t cover was added by your dad or Jack.  
     There were a lot of files and pictures to wade through. Slowly but surely, the picture in your mind of the uncle you could barely remember started to become clearer. To you, he seemed like a man who loved his family, the Sons included, and wanted to live life how he saw fit, then things took a turn. The police report for the “accident” looked fake to you, but you weren’t sure of it until you started reading the file on Clay Morrow.  
     Your dad was only speculating, and he made that point clear, but you found that your dad had rarely been wrong when he assessed people. It was, of course, how he made a living, reading people, knowing what they wanted and getting it for them. Once you got through Clay’s file, you wanted to kill him all over again. You slammed your laptop shut.  
     “Goddamn-mother-fucking-cock-sucking-son-of-a-whore,” you grumbled.  
     “Good mornin’ to you, too,” Chibs said softly.  
     “Shit, I’m sorry, did I wake you?”  
     “No, thought you were gone,” he was looking at you, his arm bent with his head resting on his hand. “Then I heard the words of an angel.”  
     You chuckled, “Yeah, sorry. I was reading something that pissed me off.”  
     “I pieced that one together.”   
     He held the covers up for you while you crawled into bed and burrowed in close to him. Your lips met his for a deep, good morning kiss. He broke away first.  
     Needing to know, “Wha’ were ye readin’, lass?”  
     His hand went up under your shirt to rest on your hip, his thumb stroking your skin. Your first instinct was to lie to him and tell him it was some bullshit story on the internet. When you looked in his eyes, you didn’t want to lie. Pact or not, you didn’t want to have the kind of relationship with him that was built on lies. Even so, it was still hard as hell to tell him the truth since you pulled some shady shit.   
     “I asked my COO, Jack, to run a check on the Sons and send me everything,” you were watching him for a reaction. He didn’t seem pleased, but he didn’t push you away either. “My dad and Jack made the files when they knew my dad was dying. They were thorough. I haven’t looked at it all yet. Just John and Clay Morrow.”  
     “Is there one on me in there?” he asked after a few moments. You nodded. “I’ve not been an angel, lass. I’ve done things that you may not find forgivable.”  
    After reading the two files, and with your dad knowing ALL of the things you’d done over the years and he was still proud of you… well, you doubted there could be much Chibs could have done to not forgive.   
     “I’m not worried about it,” you admitted. “I’m not exactly gonna be wearing a white hat anytime soon, that’s for damn sure.”  
     He perked up at that, “Oh, aye? Enlighten me.”  
     “Okay,” you said. “I’ll tell you one thing I did that you don’t already know.”  
     “I’m listening.”  
    “I have zero debt. In fact, I’ve never had any. Ask me how,” you instructed.  
     “How?”  
     “When I was in college, I ran a very lucrative sports book. Paid for all of college,” you confessed.  
     “How’d you manage that?”  
     “Laundered it through a buddy’s business. Not even a hint that anyone was onto it. I was very careful,” you told him.  
     He was looking at you like you were made of cotton candy. “Jeaysus Chroist, lass. Did yer da teach ye tha’?”  
     It was your turn to look at him with shock, “My dad? No, he didn’t. Did he run a book?”  
     “Aye, was damn good at it, too,” he said. “Got the club a shitload of money. Buddy was always good with money.”  
     So, your dad ran a sports book, too, of course he did. No wonder he was always down to watch all manner of sports with you, speculating on how many times the ball would be fumbled during a game, what so-and-so’s 3 point line average would be.

     You laid there looking at Chibs for a moment, debating whether or not you wanted to ask him again where he was all day yesterday. Sometimes, you knew when not to push and judging by the way Chibs was looking at you, it was one of those times. Thankfully, your stomach rumbled, breaking the silence.  
     “Should we go out to breakfast?” you asked.  
     “That sounds like a great idea, let’s shower,” he said grabbing your hand, taking you to the bathroom.

     _At breakfast, he told (Y|N) that he needed to go to Stockton and check on Diosa. Surprisingly, she knew a little Spanish which led to questions about what sort of establishment it was. She didn’t look pleased that he would be spending the day with escorts.  
     “Look, I know I just got here, and I have no business presuming I have any hold over you, but…” you felt heat rising to your cheeks. “I’m not one to sleep around, Filip.”  
     “Neither am I, lass,” he assured her. It was mostly true, but the croweaters and hang-arounds never really fulfilled the need he had, they were just a distraction and he never really did anything with them, anyway. He just hadn’t expected (Y|N) to walk into his life and fill that need so quickly. When he told her he didn’t sleep around, she gave him that smile, the one that would make him do anything she asked.  
     “Tell me about the club. How it works. What you do. Things like that,” she said.  
     There wasn’t much he could tell her that she wouldn’t be able to figure out on her own. However, he did tell her how the hierarchy worked, who was allowed to do what, where they were allowed to be, who got to know what things and who didn’t. It was probably best she knew about it in advance.  
     “I forgot to mention,” he said, “The club is hosting a St. Patrick’s Day party tomorrow at RedWoody.”  
     “RedWoody?!” she was smiling, her eyebrows raised. “Are you shitting me?”  
     He found himself grinning back. “Aye, the club is the proud owner of RedWoody Entertainment.”  
     She put her hands over her mouth as she gasped. “Oh. My. God. Please tell me it’s what I think it is.”  
     “If you think it is wonderfully profitable porn movie production studio, you would be correct,” he said wiggling his eyebrows.  
     She chuckled again, shocked expression still on her face, “Well, legit is legit. It’s trashy as all hell, but legit. Soooo, as a friend of the club, do I get to go? Am I invited? Can I bring a date?”  
     “Aye, you get ta go, but you belong wi’ me,” his tone not leaving room for discussion.  
     “Hmm… belong with you, huh? Moving things a little fast, aren’t you Chibs? Being your date and all, you ‘claiming’ me such as it is, isn’t that something reserved for your old lady?” she smiled that smile…  
     _Goddamnit, she caught on quick. _“Aye, it is.”_  
     “Pick me up at 8, and don’t be late,” her eyes twinkled.   
     “Yes, mo ghraidh,” he answered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final files on the family including Chibs

March 16 – Evening – Chibs’ place  
There was no more avoiding the files. You thought about waiting until the weekend to open them, but you’d be at the party with Chibs and as a friend of the club. It seemed like a good idea to have the full picture before the party.

You told Chibs you were going to look at the files as you got out your laptop. For a moment, he looked like he might say something, instead, he remained silent and merely nodded. He busied himself in the kitchenette cleaning up from dinner while you settled into one of the armchairs.

You had seen how thorough your dad and Jack had been in previous documents and Filip “Chibs” Telford’s file was no different except for one thing, there was a letter from your dad for Chibs.

“There’s a letter for you.” You turned in the chair to look at him. He had his back to you, but the worry was rolling off of him in waves. “Do you want to read it now or later?”

“Later,” his voice was so low you almost didn’t hear him. The pots clunked as he almost threw them into the stainless-steel sink.

Double-clicking on Chibs’ file, you took a deep breath and prepared yourself for what you might find in there. The other files had been just what was public record and things your dad could remember. He had gotten into much more detail with Chibs file and had included information that occurred before he joined the Redwood charter. You finally learned who Kerrianne is, and by the time Chibs had finished cleaning up the kitchenette, you knew who Fiona and Jimmy O’Phelan were, too.

_He got out two glasses and poured them both a Sailor and Coke. She was still in the chair reading, so that was a good sign, hadn’t scared her so bad to make her run… He went to her side, brushing her shoulder with the backside of his hand. She looked up at him and was grateful to not see hate brimming up inside. Taking the offered glass, she took a sip and put the glass on the table between the two chairs. He stepped over to the unoccupied chair and eased himself down into it._

_Had it really only been three days since she walked into the office and captured his heart? Logic told him that love at first sight was bullshit. His Scottish, romantic heart told him otherwise. The moment he saw her, he was speechless. There wasn’t any one thing that he could put his finger on that made sense as to why. He just saw his other half walk in and his soul knew it._

_He tried to tell himself that he was just infatuated with her because of the mystery surrounding her. She’d just appeared in his shop and he’d been taken with her. He couldn’t put his finger on any one thing that made sense. He hoped once she was done with the job she came here for, she would stay, maybe be his old lady. It had been nice coming home to her every night, not so lonely._

_He watched her as she intently read the file that he could only assume had his whole life in it. When he’d handed her the drink, he saw a picture of Jimmy O and Fi. (Y|N) didn’t even bat an eye, barely even looked up. It bothered him a little bit that Bud had so much information on everyone, but (Y|N) also had the right to know what her da had been through, too. He’d ask her to delete them when she was done reading. In the meantime, he’d just sit and drink his rum while she read._

Chibs had situated himself in the corner of the chair, leg over the arm, head propped in the corner. You got through it all, the bombing, the blackmail, the death of Padraic, his time in Stockton for gunning down a Niner, losing Opie, losing everyone… and finally, gaining the club presidency. It was a lot to process. So much had happened in the last ten years, but the pieces were finally falling into place.

The part about Fiona and Jimmy stuck out, mostly because Jimmy’s body was found on a barely used highway, nothing for miles and miles. He’d been stabbed and his face mutilated. The police report said he had died in an “escape attempt,” but you knew better.

“Did you do it?” you asked Chibs. Turning in your own chair, you found his already dark eyes, almost completely black, his face lacking expression. “Did **_you_** kill that bastard, Jimmy O’Phelan?”

This time, he raised an eyebrow at your blunt question. It came out more as a breath than a spoken word, but you heard him say, “Aye.”

“Good,” you said with finality.

His expression barely changed as he continued to stare at you. You felt like you needed to explain.

“That piece of shit cut you, took your wife and child, excommunicated you from the IRA, forced you to leave Ireland, basically turned your life to shit. He deserved a lot worse than what he got, the prick.”

_God, she’s great._

“Are you still in love with Fiona?” you asked.

He shook his head. “Love her, yes. IN love with her, no.”

“Are you still married to her?” you asked.

He shook his head ever so slightly. “After Jimmy, she filed the papers. I signed them.”

You nodded. You understood that. It was possible to love someone and not be IN love with them, too. Hell, you’d almost gotten married. You loved Tom, but you weren’t in love with him. He’d tried to change your mind, but you knew you’d made the right decision. You were glad you made the right decision, too. Falling hard for Chibs from the moment you saw him was more than a little unexpected.

And even though your moral compass didn’t really have a ‘true north,’ it was a bit of a relief that he wasn’t married anymore.

He sat in the chair next to you, no doubt wishing you weren’t reading about him, but sitting silently while you read nonetheless. He wanted you to know, and he hated it, hated you knowing what was in there, the things he’d done…

“I stole cars, almost every day for two years when I was in high school. I was good, too,” you began. “No evidence left behind, only damaged one car. I got caught a grand total of two times. Cops could never pin anything on me except the first one I boosted and the one I wrecked. In the army, I stole every goddamned thing I could get my hands on,” you confided. “It was enough to get me put in Leavenworth. I don’t know if they knew it was happening or not. I don’t think so. My point is, I don’t want you to think I’m a princess up in an ivory tower. Twice I should have been put in prison, and not some bullshit 18-month stints. Like, full extent of the law shit.”

“Are ye still doin’ illegal shite, lass?” he asked quietly. “Are ye going to, and is it going to come back on the club?”

You shook your head.

“Then I don’t give a damn about yer past,” he said. “It doesn’t change who ye are ta me right now.”

“So, you understand why _your_ past doesn’t bother _me_?”

He took a shaky breath and rubbed his hand over his face. Chibs held out his hand to you. You took it and he pulled you toward him. You looked down at the handsome Scot.

“I need ye, lass,” he whispered.

It was such a simple thing to say, but it meant so much to you. He moved so you could sit on his lap and put your arm around his shoulders. He put his arms around your waist and held you tight.

“It’s all in there, Chibs, and I don’t care. The man I see is a good man. A man that does what he thinks is right and acts with in his own code of justice. I might be wrong and you can tell me so, but I don’t think that I am. I got the ability to read people from my dad, and you know he was damn good at it.” His head was resting just above your collar bone and his breath was tickling your skin.

“I don’ know what I did to deserve ye, lass, but I’m grateful for ye,” he said.

You looked down at his handsome face and kissed him tenderly. You knew you were falling for him. Everything about him just fit with you. Honestly, you felt like you were the one who was grateful. No one had ever treated you as well as Filip had and you’d only known him for a few days. God, was it really only that little amount of time? You felt like you had known him all your life.

“I need you, too, Filip,” you confided.

Taking a big drink of your rum and coke, you handed the rest to Chibs. There was still the letter and the files on your parents to get through. You were gonna need more to drink for that. When Chibs downed the last of your glass, you looked down at his handsome face, appreciating the odd turn of events that brought you to him. You pushed away a strand of hair that had fallen on his face.

“You’ve had to be strong a long time,” your hand caressed his cheek.

“Aye,” he breathed out, the rum smell on his breath. His hand covered yours. He kissed the palm of your hand and let go. “I see why ye like the rum, lass, it’s a kick in the arse.”

You got up from his lap and grabbed the other empty glass to refill them both. You poured yours heavy on the rum, Chibs’ glass was lighter, since he’d already had more than you. You’d put off reading about your parents for a reason, it scared the hell out of you. What was so bad that they had to move away from Charming? Why keep you from your extended family? Why hide EVERYTHING? You heard Chibs come up behind you in the kitchen.

“Best ta get it over wi’, lass. The not knowin’ is wearin’ on ye,” he said quietly.

It was true. You could stand to read all of the terrible things the Sons had done because you didn’t really know any of them. Even so, you could see the reasoning behind everything they did and understood most of the reasoning behind their actions. Chibs had been filling you in as your questions came up. The club had been a mess for a long time, even as far back as your dad’s membership.

“C’mon, lass. I’ll read it with ye,” he said taking his glass and your hand. “We’ll get through it together.”

He brought the back of your hand to his mouth, kissing it.

Your heart fluttered as his lips pressed against your hand. You could definitely get used to him and his ways. He put his arm around your shoulders and led you to the bedroom. You changed your clothes while he went to grab your computer. You were just pulling on his SAMCRO t-shirt when you realized he’d come back already.

* * *

_He’d never thought of himself as a lucky man. Life had always been hard, nothing ever came easy to him. There were a few spots where he’d had happiness, like Kerrianne… and Fi… but the bad, the hard, had far outweighed the good. He knew that the happiness he was feeling with (Y|N) wouldn’t last. He just wanted to make the most of the time he did have with her, so when the hard times came around, like they always did, he could have something to remember with fondness. She would leave, they all did, it was just a matter of time. Her life wasn’t in Charming, it was in Iowa. He had no claim to her… but he wanted to…_

_It wasn’t going to be easy, even for him, to go through the file for her parents. She’d get through it though, he could already tell when she had her mind set on something, she was going to do it. She was like her da that way. Wouldn’t stop for anything once he made up his mind. After all, she rode around the country for almost a year because her da wanted her to do it. Not knowing who her parents really were was driving her crazy. She said she wanted to understand the club first before reading about them. He saw her logic behind it, but he could also see she was stalling. She sensed whatever was in there was bad and she wasn’t wrong._

_He grabbed her laptop from where she’d stashed it and went back to the bedroom. When he got to the door, she was standing in the room, naked except for some underwear with pink polka dots. She leaned slightly to pick up the shirt…He couldn’t help but stare. She didn’t realize how beautiful she was. He suspected that she didn’t think so, that was something he wanted to change. He’d tell her every day for the rest of his life if she’d let him._

_(Y|N) turned and noticed him watching her, the shirt falling down around her hips, snapping him out of his trance._

_“What are you staring at?” her voice was somewhat accusatory._

_“My god, you’re beautiful,” he heard himself say._ Jeaysus, get it together Chibs _, he told himself._

_“Yeah right,” she said, smirking._

_He set the laptop on the dresser nearby and slowly crossed the room to her. She didn’t look away. An expression of disbelief stayed in place._

_“I may be old and worn out, but my eyes work just fine, lass,” he said. Cupping her cheeks in his hands, he leaned down and kissed her softly, lovingly. Her hands came up to rest on his._

_He wanted to make love to her, but stopped himself, resting his forehead on hers._

_“You need to get it over with, mo ghol,” he barely uttered._

_Her eyes still closed, she sighed heavily and nodded against him._

_“Yeah, let’s do this,” she said, breaking away and reaching for her rum and coke._

* * *

You took a drink then climbed in the bed and Chibs handed you the laptop. He undressed and got under the covers next to you as the computer restarted.

The file held all of the mundane facts of your parents lives. Your dad was a money genius, your mom was a wild girl that tamed her wild old man, both of whom you saw in yourself. You found out that your tee-totaling mother had been arrested for public intoxication. Your dad had been a suspected car thief and, much like you, they could never pin anything on him. Your dad had set up all kinds of laundering outfits and ways of cutting corners by bending the law to keep as much money in the club as possible. He even had a gambling book set up, which had done well for several years until one dumbass ruined it and talked to the wrong person. The cops got onto the book and they’d had to shut it down. Chibs had a few stories about the visits your dad would make to California each year. He even had some about your mother.

“I didn’t even know she came out here,” you told him.

“What did ye think she was doing on those girls’ weekends?” he snickered when he saw your reaction. “And ye thought it was your da where ye got your lying skills.”

“The man could lay down an impressive line of bullshit,” you defended your assumption.

“Guess we’re all decent criminals, eh?”

The last part finally came up. The big one. The one that held the last missing piece, the last big secret. A video file came up. Your dad’s face suddenly appeared. It had to have been right before he died.

He began with saying that it happened in the summer of ’83 when he was running nomad. The rival club, the Mayans, sometimes took part in the lucrative book, especially Marcus Alvarez’s brother Robert. Marcus wasn’t president then, but he was still in the hierarchy. Robert was a pest and was constantly making bad bets with your dad’s book. Debts he couldn’t pay. Your dad also mentioned that Robert had been stalking your mother while your dad was out nomad. He’d taken a liking to her especially when he saw her as a pawn to get at your dad.

Robert was filled with hatred for your father and obsessive jealousy for your mother. It was when your dad was out on a run that Robert broke into the house, beat and raped your mother. In a very matter of fact way, your dad flat out said, “I killed the bastard and I’m not sorry. I’d bring him back to life if I could and kill him again.”

John had thought that after that incident, the club would have to let him leave. Your mother had been begging him to let your dad out of the club for months anyway. Your dad suspected that if the Mayans didn’t know who had done it, Marcus, at the very least, had an inkling who had done the work. As soon as your mother had recovered enough, the family packed up and moved to Iowa. John worked it out so that your dad could go back to California once a year for taxes and one other time as needed. He would continue to earn money for the club and everyone at the club would do whatever they could to protect the family, which wasn’t much.

_He thought she might throw the laptop. Instead, she deleted the file and all of the others but the letter. Then she did something to the computer that he didn’t understand. Over her shoulder she mumbled something that sounded like “scrubbing.” When she was done, she did toss it to the foot of the bed and leaned back on his chest._

_“No wonder she is the way she is,” she mumbled, “I’ve been terrible to her Chibs.”_

_“Yer ma can take it lass. Hell, she probably deserved it. She’s a strong woman,” he consoled her._

_A few quiet moments passed and he knew she was tearing herself apart inside, analyzing everything she’d ever done. He just sat there with his arm around her until she was ready to talk again._

_“What’s going to happen?” she asked._

_There were a lot more questions sewn into that one simple one._

_“Nothin’, love. No one will lay a hand to ye, not as long as yer with me. I spoke to Marcus that first full day you were here. Robert was his brother, but he was nothing but trouble for Marcus. He suspected what his brother did, some of the other Mayans filled him in, and he was actually glad Bud did the hard part for him. No retaliation from him or the Mayans,” he said softly._

_They settled in for the night, turning off the lights. (Y|N) sought comfort in his arms and he was all to happy to give it. The letter from Bud would have to wait…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party time! Will anyone show up to ruin the fun?  
> Warnings: language, smut(ish?), brawl (wouldn’t be a SAMCRO party without one!)

March 17 – St. Patrick’s Day  
_Getting the Grim Bastards to patch over to SAMCRO had been tougher than Chibs or T.O. had anticipated. After everything they and Jax had done to get them all back to an even playing field, no one was in a big hurry to do much of anything. Sticky and Menace were doing their best to keep the club afloat and enjoying a bit of the power they’d gotten. T.O. had tried to get them to listen, but they weren’t ready yet. Now, over two years after it all happened, they were struggling, losing members and getting passed over for jobs. Sticky and Menace were finally ready to talk through a deal, much to the relief of T.O., he still loved his former club members and didn’t want their families to suffer._

_Chibs needed to get to RedWoody early to meet with Sticky and Menace to work out details with T.O.’s help. It wasn’t something (Y|N) could be there for and she’d already helped set up. She and Lyla had met earlier in the day at TM and had made plans to go shopping later in the day to pick out clothes for the party. As far as Chibs knew, she was taking her sweet time getting ready for the party, since she still hadn’t arrived._

_“I can’t ride in the outfit, Chibs,” she’d told him. “Could someone come get me in a car or truck or something?”_

_“Better be a truck, eh lass? Don’t need you getting arrested for excessive speeding,” he teased._

_“Aw, Chibs, I haven’t been able to ride or drive in days, I need a hit,” she joked back._

_“I’ll see if Hap can come get ya… in a truck,” he winked and kissed her quickly._

_“I can still do some wicked shit in a truck,” she mumbled as he reached for the door knob._

_“Wha’ was ‘at, lass?” he asked turning to look at her._

_“Oh, nothing,” she grinned._

_He had a feeling he knew what she said. He opened the door and was almost out, “Don’t take too long, love.”_

_“I won’t,” she snickered._

_“Christ,” he muttered as he closed the door._

_At RedWoody, it was getting close to 10 and he was starting to worry. He thought Hap and (Y|N) should have been there already._

* * *

Lyla said that you looked ‘hot’ in the outfit you’d picked but you weren’t feeling it. You were used to suits, they were what you wore in the office. When you weren’t in the office, it was jeans and t-shirts or BDUs. Wearing a tight v-neck shirt and a “twirly” skirt and heels were not exactly what you would normally wear.

You checked yourself in the full-length mirror on the back of the bathroom door.

“Hmm, not hideous,” you said, smoothing the black skirt. The shirt you found had “Senaniganator” printed on the front of the shirt in green sparkles. Your shoes were 4-inch heels that were black with green bows on the toes. Your hair and makeup were as good as you could get them considering you hated makeup and rarely did your hair fancy.

Just in case, you packed your backpack with jeans and your boots. Checking to make sure you had everything, you took the bag out into the living space to wait for Happy. You were about to sit down when there was loud, furious banging on the door. Your hand went into the backpack and pulled out the .9mm.

“Who the hell is it?!” you called out.

“Happy,” his raspy voice muffled by the door. “Open up.”

“Fucking hell,” you grumbled and put the weapon at your side. At the door, “Are you alone?”

“It’s safe, darlin’,” he answered.

Supposing that was the best you were going to get, you decided you would accept it and undid the locks to the door.

“Jesus, Hap, you scared the hell out of me,” you said as you opened the door to the intense man. “Come in I need to grab my bag and put this away.” You showed him the .9mm.

“No guns at the party,” he said.

“What?” you weren’t sure you heard him right.

“No guns, no trouble,” he answered. He held open his kutte and lifted it in the back to show you he wasn’t carrying, but you noticed he did have a big-ass blade hanging on his belt.

You pointed at the sheathed blade, “That’s okay though?”

“I’m not stupid,” he said simply.

Hard to argue with that. You pulled the holster out of your bag and put the gun in the holster and both of them under the chair you had your bag on. The knife your dad had given you for your trip was still inside the backpack.

You grabbed your leather jacket off the peg by the door and put it on. When you had one strap of the back pack over your shoulder, you told Hap you were ready to go. He had the keys firmly in his hand so there would be no slipping the keys away from him. You guessed that Chibs probably warned him, damnit.

Happy told you, once you got into the TM tow truck (damnit, Chibs!), that Chuckie had called and needed you and Hap to make a booze run. The alcohol delivery they’d gotten had been short. Watching Happy try to load the truck was agonizing for you.

“Happy, I literally did this in the army for 10 years,” you told him.

“You loaded beer in tow trucks?”

“Smartass. I was in logistics. I literally loaded trucks all day,” you responded.

“If Chibs finds out I let you do work, with you lookin’ hot like that, he’d kill me,” he said.

You thought he’d be more pissed if Happy brought you late to the party more than letting you do work, but you didn’t see much point in arguing with him further. You watched the minutes tick by. Happy was working with the store owner to get all the boxes in the back of the tow truck. If he’d just let you help… Getting out your phone from your backpack, you called Chibs. When he didn’t answer, you figured he was just busy. Finally, after many adjustments, and very colorful grumbling from Happy, they had the truck loaded and you were on your way to RedWoody.

About 5 minutes away from the warehouse, you were chatting idoly, while Happy drove and threw in the occasional grunt, or head nod, when it happened.

“Shit,” Happy’s voice rasped.

“Fuck, I didn’t even see it,” you said as you turned around to see the red and blue lights flashing behind you. “Crap, Hap, what the hell do they want?”

Happy pulled over and you got out the registration and insurance from the glovebox while you waited for the cop to get to the door. Despite your many joyrides, you’ve only been pulled over by cops a handful of times and always for speeding or some minor traffic infraction. Happy hadn’t been doing any of those.

“I don’t know. Just be cool,” he instructed.

Happy was watching them in the side rearview mirror.

Happy turned to you, “Don’t let her get to you.”

You were about to ask what the hell that meant, but Happy rolled down the window and said, “Deputy Jarry.”

“Mr. Lowman. I trust you are staying out of trouble,” her voice was sickeningly sweet.

“Thought I was,” he said. “Why’d you stop me?” He was trying not to draw attention to you.

“Running warrant checks tonight. I need your license, hers too,” she indicated you.

You knew she was watching you. Her scrutiny was so intense, you could just feel it. Reaching into your backpack, you pulled out your wallet and got out your license. You knew you were clean, but it still worried you that something might come back on her “warrant check.” Happy took your license and handed it to Sheriff Jarry.

After Jarry had your license, she leaned down in the driver’s side window to look at you. “Long way from Iowa. What are you doing out here and with him?”

Her tone immediately pissed you off. You liked Happy and didn’t care for what her tone implied.

“I don’t see how that’s any business of the San Joaqin Sheriff’s Department,” you answered.

Jarry handed the IDs to her partner, “Run a check on both of them.” Then back to you, “Do you know you’re consorting with a known felon?”

“I’m not consorting with anyone. I’m with my friend,” you said back. You wanted to say so much more, but Happy was giving you a death stare and willing you to keep your mouth shut.

“Are you two best friends going to the party at RedWoody tonight?” she asked, that sweet tone back.

Happy said nothing. You followed his lead. Jarry was getting frustrated. What the hell was the actual sheriff out working a night shift for anyway? Was she out trolling for trouble? How did she know about the party?

“Me and my friend are just going to have a nice evening in, Sheriff,” Happy said.

The deputy came back to Jarry with the licenses and said, “They’re clean, Sheriff.”

It was getting close to 10 and you hoped Chibs wasn’t worrying too bad. Your phone wasn’t blowing up, so you hoped he was still busy and not noticing the time.

“Okay, right. Make sure you stay put once you start drinking all of that liquor,” she said handing back the licenses. She leaned down to look at you in that cop way that was so irritating, so magnanimous. “Say hi to Scotty for me.”

That woman gave you the creeps. “What the hell, Hap?”

He sighed looking down at the steering wheel. He was thinking about what he was going to say as he reached for the keys on the dash. As he rolled the engine over, “Jarry and Chibs were a thing. She’s a little…obsessed.”

Well, that was a detail you could have used sooner. Chibs had an ex that was a cop. An obsessive cop, no less.

“How obsessive are we talking here? Why did she say, “Say hi to Scotty for me”?” creeped out was not a strong enough word for how you were feeling.

“We might see her again. She shows up at our events. We try to keep ‘em off the radar, but she always finds out,” he explained. “She probably has been following you or watching the shop.”

“Fucking hell,” you were a little freaked out. A cop was bad enough, but an obsessive one, one who could see you as an obstacle to her object of obsession…

“We’ll protect you,” he said.

It wasn’t you you were worried about. You had no problem defending yourself, but she being a cop… Potential repercussions could follow.

“I can take care of myself,” you muttered. Chibs coulda let you in on that little secret, that’s for damn sure.

* * *

_Wrapping up with Sticky and Menace, Chibs and T.O. felt a lot better about patching them over in the near future. He pulled out his phone and looked at the display, (Y|N) had called twice, the last one over a half hour ago. She didn’t leave a message either time. He spotted Happy walking around with a drink in hand and a Diosa girl in the other, so (Y|N) had to be there somewhere._

_He called out to his brother, “Hap!” Happy stopped and waited for Chibs to close the distance. “Where’s the lass?”_

_“At the bar. We got stopped by Jarry on the way here, I had to tell her,” he warned. “She’s pissed, Pres.”_

_He sighed heavily, “Yeah, and she should be.”_

_He turned and looked to the bar. There was a crowd gathered. Tig and Venus were there, Lyla, T.O. and a few others were all standing around, talking. He could just barely see (Y|N) standing closest to the bar, the crowd gathered around her. She looked gorgeous, but he could only see her from her shoulders up…_

_“Chibs!”_

_It was Marcus. “Aye?” He wanted to get to the bar. There was a lot of warehouse between him and her and Marcus had already headed him off. He needed to get to (Y|N), he had to talk to her, to explain._

_Marcus had a few things to talk to him about in regard to Diosa, nothing major, just things that he thought he should know._

_“Eh, is that her?” he nodded toward the bar._

_“Aye, it is. If we’re done here?” He raised his eyebrows at Marcus._

_Marcus chuckled. If he had a woman like her, he’d be in a rush to get to her, too. She was walking toward them. “Easy, homes.” Marcus watched her walking. “You’re a lucky man, Chibs.”_

_He turned around to see his girl walking toward him and Marcus. She looked amazing. Her skirt fell a little over her knees and her shirt was skin tight. The heels made her legs look even longer and her clothes hugged her in all the best ways. He suddenly wanted to show her off and hide her from everyone at the same time. It wasn’t until she got close that he realized she was carrying a glass for him and a beer for Marcus. He just hoped the glass she had for him wouldn’t be thrown in his face._

* * *

Chibs looked a little nervous. **Good, he should be, keeping a secret like that**. He waited as you handed the beer to Marcus.

“Sorry, I didn’t know what to grab for you, you just struck me as a beer guy,” you told him.

He was smiling at you. “You weren’t wrong, sweetheart,” he said taking the beer.

You handed the whiskey to Chibs and leaned into him to whisper in his ear and he put his arm around your waist. “You have some serious making up to me to do.”

He kissed the side of your neck, “I know love. I’ll tell ye all abou’ it later. Thanks for the drink.”

“Hmm,” you said and turned to face him. “You’re lucky you’re good in bed.”

You leaned in and kissed him and noticed a little bit of relief wash over him.

Turning to the man that was still standing there watching you with Chibs, “You must be Marcus.” He nodded taking a drink of his beer. “You gonna kill me, Marcus, or are we good?”

The brief look of shock on his face was rather satisfying. Then he laughed, “Jesus, you’re just like Debbie, straight to the point. Yeah, we’re good darlin’. Robert was my brother, but he was a piece of shit, too. He was gonna need to be dealt with at some point. Your pops just beat me to it.”

“Not sure if that’s comforting or not,” you said to him.

“No worries here. I’ll leave you two alone, I just wanted to clear the air,” Marcus told you before he extended his hand to Chibs to shake. Chibs seemed to think Marcus was on the level and shook his hand. For now, you would accept that Chibs knew Marcus well enough to trust that he wouldn’t seek retaliation on you. You hoped that the handshake sealed that deal.

Chibs still had his arm around your waist, his fingertips almost digging in. “Babe, that kinda hurts,” you patted his hand.

Only he wasn’t looking at you, he was looking at someone past you. Althea Jarry. She wasn’t in uniform, but she had her eyes trained on Chibs. You did your best to remain cool. His hand relaxed a little when you covered it with your own.

“Hey,” you tried to draw his attention away, “Am I your date?”

“Aye, lass,” his brow was furrowed.

“Am I yours?” you asked him, getting in his line of sight.

“Yes, lass, yer mine,” he said through gritted teeth, pulling you roughly to him.

“Good to know,” you smiled at him.

As she got closer, you could hear her anger clicking a staccato rhythm on the floor as she made her way to you and Chibs. You looked at Chibs and put your hand on his cheek. He was hot as hell even when he was angry. He finally looked at you.

“Don’t get arrested, lass,” he warned.

Jarry had arrived.

“Scotty,” she said to Chibs. “Who’s this?”

“Althea, this is (Y|N), (Y|N) this is Althea,” Chibs’ voice was filled with exasperation.

“No, I mean, who is this?” she emphasized the WHO.

“I’m a friend of the club and you can talk to ME when you want to know something about me, ALTHEA,” you snapped. “Don’t act like you didn’t run a full check on me after you got back in your cruiser. Pretty sure you’ve been watching Scoops more than just for security checks, too.”

“What do ya mean, she ran a full check,” it only took him a second to catch. “Jeaysus Chriost Althea. Your nosing around without cause has got to stop.”

“You need to leave. This is a private party, on private property,” you told her firmly. “Nobody wants you here and as Sheriff, you have no cause to be here.” It was tough to keep your tone even and keep the rage you felt toward her in check.

“Scotty, are you going to let her talk to me like that?” she hissed.

“I don’t control her, Althea. She can say whatever she wants,” the distain was clear on his face. “She has every right to talk to ye like tha’. She belongs here, you do not. Not only is she a friend of the club, she’s my old lady, something you never have been and NEVER will be. You’ve been told many times yer not welcome here Sheriff.”

 **Holy shit, he called me his old lady!** you thought. You couldn’t hide your pride, you knew you were smiling at Jarry so smugly. You really did belong to Chibs now. His hand hadn’t left your waist the whole time and your arm was still around his shoulders. You tipped your head slightly so you could whisper into his ear.

“You are so getting laid tonight,” you kissed the spot in front of his ear, your hand in his hair. He turned his head to give you a proper kiss in full view of the outraged Jarry.

“When you’re done with your whore, you know where to find me,” she spat.

Chibs was in a daze, and you moved away from him before he did anything. You squared off against Jarry.

“What did you call me?”

“WHORE!” she said angrily.

“That’s what I thought,” you said. You didn’t hesitate for a second. You drew back and punched her straight in her perfect face. You’d taken her by surprise and she stumbled backward holding her cheek. Jarry came charging back at you. You were only vaguely aware of Chibs behind you as you elbowed her on the chin.

Still a little shocked at his own words about (Y|N), he hadn’t processed what Althea had said until (Y|N) asked her to repeat it. Before he could stop her, (Y|N) punched her in the face and both of them were in an all-out brawl in a hurry. Althea was landing a few good hits, but (Y|N) was better, she had her easily. It was over as quick as it started. He grinned as (Y|N) gave Althea an uppercut to the gut followed by a solid right hook to her face.

He had to grab (Y|N) before she went full MMA on Jarry. She struggled against him as he pulled her up and away from Jarry.

“Easy! Easy! It’s me, love,” he spoke loudly to get through to her.

“You bitch! You broke my nose!” Jarry wouldn’t let up.

(Y|N) was deceptively strong and he almost lost his hold on her when Jarry provoked her.

“Good! Maybe you’ll learn to not call people names!” she roared as he held her back to his chest, her arms held down by his own.

A crowd had gathered while she was fighting with Jarry and as he passed an all-too-pleased looking Happy and Tig, he said, “Get that gash outta here, make sure she doesn’t come back. Also, get someone on all of the doors rest of the nigh’.”

Tig was grinning at (Y|N), “You got it, Pres.” He was enjoying the show that the whole club had witnessed.

Once past the rapidly disbursing crowd, he put (Y|N) back on her feet and led her, firmly, to the restroom. Neither one of them spoke until they were inside with the door closed.

“On the counter, lass,” he pointed.

“Chibs, I’m sorry I embarrassed you,” she said.

“Shite lass, that was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. Don’t apologize,” he told her, his hand on her knee moving her legs apart so he could stand between them. He pushed up her skirt and cupped her ass to pull her closer for easier access to the cut above her eye. He was enjoying the reaction he was getting from her. “I’m not embarrassed of ya, I’m proud. Ye stood up for yerself…and ye kicked her arse.” He dabbed at the cut with a cotton ball and rubbing alcohol.

“She kicked mine a little, too,” she said, wincing a little when he dabbed at the cut. “Couldn’t help but notice you called me your old lady.”

He stopped to look at her. “Aye,” was all he could say.

“Filip?” you said.

You only called him that in serious or intimate moments. “Hmm?” He looked into your eyes. He tucked away a strand of hair that got messed up in the scuffle.

“Don’t break my heart, okay?” you said. “I’m falling for you and I don’t want anything or…anyone to ruin it.”

“Love, yer the only one I want to share my bed and I’ll ‘ave ye as long as you’ll ‘ave me, too,” he sounded unsure of himself.

You were sure he couldn’t be any sweeter to you if he tried. His hands had moved to cup your ass again and you were reminded that while he may be sweet, he was still a horny man.

“How about a good Scottish humpin?” he winked and kissed you gently.

You could feel his arousal pressed against you. Leaning back, you reached for his belt. Undoing both belt and jeans button, you slip your hands inside his waistband and push them down over that nice ass of his. Your heart starts to beat rapidly in your chest as his mouth crashes to yours. The counter as at the perfect level. He roughly pushes your panties to the side and presses his tip to your wet opening.

“I want you, Filip,” you told him.

You were already half way there before you even started. He slowly slid his length into your slick, tight pussy, immediately hitting your g-spot and sending a glorious tingle through your body. Grabbing onto his hips, you helped him pound into you the way you needed. Your orgasm was quickly building and you knew you were close. Chibs was close too.

“Come, baby,” he growled.

His thumb rubbed your clit, the sensation of his fingers on your nerve bundle sending you over the edge with one of the most intense orgasms you ever had. It was so good you screamed out when you came. Your tight walls fluttering around his hard cock sent him over right after you and you both fell backward. Chibs wrapped his arm around your back as you put your palms on the countertop to brace yourself and him.

He was still half laying on you when the bathroom door opened and you saw Tig’s face.

“Hey… oh,” he said grinning. As the door closed you heard, “Just Chibs bangin’ his ol’ lady!”

He’d caught his breath now and pulled out of you.

“We’ll do this proper later,” he said. “Right now, I want to show ye off. My beautiful, sexy as hell, woman.”

He kissed you long and deep to let you know just what kind of attention you’d be getting later and you couldn’t wait. Taking a few moments to get cleaned up and straightened up, you and Chibs were finally ready to join the St. Patrick’s Day party at RedWoody.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party and after…

Chibs introduced you to everyone in RedWoody. He liked showing you off and told you, when you were embarrassed about your cut and swollen cheek, “No one here will give you any trouble, love. Ye look beautiful to me, anyone can see tha’.”

You almost cried while you held the ice pack to your cheek. Everyone was very nice to you, almost grateful that you kicked Jarry’s ass. Some people commented that you impressed them, but it was Marcus who made the biggest impression.

“Your mom was tough like you. Didn’t take shit from no one, including her brother and Gemma. Before things with Robert, the Mayans and the Sons were friendly. Gemma still got mad your mom brought me a beer. Gemma towered over Debbie, but she didn’t back down. Put Gemma in the dirt. You’re like her that way, and that’s not a bad thing, darlin’,” he told you.

It wasn’t long after talking with Marcus that Chibs decided it was time to leave. Neither one of you had very much liquor for a few hours, so you both were quite sober to safely ride back to Scoops.

You needed help changing into your jeans and Chibs was all too happy to help as he took you back to the bathroom/dressing room. Jarry had bruised your ribs and bending smarted, but not too bad. Pulling your hair back, you were ready to go. You gave Chibs a “How do I look?” gesture.

“Ye could wear a garbage bag and I’d still want to jump yer bones,” he winked, closing the space between you. He kissed you as deeply and passionately as your sore mouth would allow. His hand dropped to your ass for a squeeze when he kissed your neck, his other hand warm on your shoulder. Wrapping your arms around him, you nuzzled into his neck. A thought popped into your head, So this is what it’s like to fall in love.

The warm embrace only lasted a few moments, but it filled you with very strong emotions for Filip Telford. Still holding you, he leaned back and softly touched your sore cheek.

“Does it hurt verra bad?” he asked and you shook your head. “Are ye up for a ride or do ya wanna go home?”

You were a little overwhelmed with emotion.

“Did I hurt ye, lass?” he asked, loosening his hold on you, genuinely concerned that he may have caused you any pain.

“No, no,” your hands held his face, “you did everything right.”

He reached up to take your hand in his and led you out.

“Maybe a short ride,” you told him. It only took ten minutes to ride to Scoops from RedWoody. You weren’t quite ready to go “home,” as Chibs had called it. He handed you your helmet with a grin that made his dimples show.

“Alrigh’,” he said, “I can give ye a long ride when we get home.”

He grinned up at you from his bike and you couldn’t help but return the smile, albeit, a little less enthusiastic than a few hours ago.

“You’re terrible,” you chuckled. Climbing on behind him, you patted his chest when you were ready.

There was something very therapeutic about riding. The cold air felt especially good on your face, too. Riding for hours on end had been a great way to work out whatever was bothering you. Chibs took you around Charming showing you some of the places he liked best, including an old house that he stopped in front of, killing the engine.

“What’s this place?” you asked him.

“It’s my favorite house in Charming,” he said.

The house was lit by the moon and the one streetlight at the end of the cul-du-sac. In its day, it had been a cute little cottage, something you saw in a magazine like Good Housekeeping. By looking at it, you could see that there were at least two bedrooms on the second floor and a master on the main. There had been shutters on the windows and maybe even some window boxes for flowers. There were trees in the yard that looked like kids would love to climb. You could see why Chibs liked it. It had been well-loved once, it just needed to be loved again.

“It looks really nice, Chibs. It has a lot of potential,” you told him.

“I’m gonna buy it someday,” he said wistfully. “Be a nice one to grow old in. Well… older anyway.”

It warmed your heart to hear him talking about the house like that. Your mind flashed to you and Chibs in the backyard, on the patio in rocking chairs, maybe holding hands while you rocked. You giggled.

“What’s funny?” he asked.

A hot blush burned your cheeks. “I pictured us old here,” you spoke into his shoulder.

“Wee ones running about,” he patted your hand on his chest.

You figured he was thinking of Kerrianne just then because you were, too. He’d missed almost everything with her. The idea of giving him a family wasn’t scary. With him, you actually thought you could. Even when you were with Tom, you couldn’t picture it, but Filip was different. He made you feel wanted, like you were important, like you mattered to him……like he loved you.

“You alrigh’, lass?” he was looking at you with his eyebrow cocked.

You quickly pushed away the ludicrous notion that Filip would be in love with you, too. He’d said he’d have you as long as you would have him, too, it just seemed too much to ask for that he felt the same way. After all, just because he wanted you, didn’t mean he was in love with you, did it? It had been an incredible few days and there was still a lot of work to do for the audit.

Mustering a smile for him, “I’m fine, promise.” You kissed him quickly and sat up, hoping you weren’t making a fool of yourself.

_He’d said too much. He was going to scare her off with all that talk of buying houses and having kids. He started the bike again and pulled away from the curb. She was in Charming for work and he was assuming an awful lot by what he’d stupidly said. There were no promises of anything in the future, just what was right now._

_He’d always wanted a bunch of kids, but those plans had gotten cut short when Fiona left him. In all of the years since, he’d never much thought about it. Never had someone he could even think about it with. In the last few years, things had changed. The club was stable and Fiona was finally out of his life. Then (Y|N) walked into his office…_

_He’d pulled into the parking space behind Scoops. (Y|N) got off first so he could park. She seemed a little tense, like he’d spooked her._

Your brain was screaming at you, “RELAX! He wants you, too!” Saying the last three and a half days were a whirlwind was like saying Clifford was a small red dog. How in the hell were you supposed to go home to Iowa after the audit was done? You’d been on the road almost a year as it was, but there were things that you needed to do in Iowa. Jack was running things just fine, he kept you apprised of everything that was going on with the company, though, you felt like you needed to go home to see your mom and say…well, you didn’t know what you’d say… What could you possibly say, “sorry for being a shit for the last 30 years?”

Stepping inside the small apartment, you hung up your coat and immediately when to the bathroom to check the damage on your face. The cut didn’t look too bad. Chibs had put a piece of tape over it to keep it closed. It hurt and the tape was awkward, but the cut wasn’t too deep. Your cheek though…it was swollen and bruised already. The inside had been cut up by your teeth. Thankfully, all of your teeth were still in your head, too. Combine all of that with your bruised ribs, you felt like a hot mess.

You’d had to close the bathroom door to use the mirror to look at your ribs. While you were in there, you decided to run a nice hot bath and squeezed a bunch of your coveted shower gel into the water until you were happy with the amount of bubbles and scent. It wasn’t until the that you realized Chibs’ bathroom was surprisingly plush. The walls were white subway tile with a black accent stripe. Directly across from the door was the toilet. The walk-in shower was on the same wall next to the toilet. The sink was immediately to the left of the door when you walked into the room and in an alcove between the sink area and the shower, was a clawfoot tub. By looking at it, you were pretty sure it was vintage, cast iron and coated in ceramic.

Running your hand along the smooth curve of the lip, “Very nice taste, Mr. Telford.”

You quickly stripped and shut off the water. Just as the last drops fell from the faucet, there was a soft rap on the door.

“Can I talk to ye, lass?” Chibs asked through the door.

_“Sure, come on in,” she said from the other side._

_He opened the door and was graced with the most beautiful sight. (Y|N) was standing with her back partially turned to him, completely naked. He knew she thought she wasn’t beautiful, but she was so wrong. She was absolutely perfect in his eyes._

_“Oh,” he said, but recovered quickly. “You sure ye need a bath right now? We could get all manner of dir’y first.”_

_She smirked before stepping into the water, “I need to be clean first. I was on the floor…at RedWoody…”and did a grossed-out body shiver as she sank down into the tub, “I couldn’t bear to let my shower gel go to waste, either.”_

_He didn’t mind. He would wait for her. Chibs didn’t want her to waste the shower gel either. It was the same stuff she used that first night she was with him. He’d buy her a case of the stuff if she liked it so well. The smell was like heaven; sunshine and coconut. It suited her. He sat down on the towel that (Y|N) had tossed down on the floor near the tub. Her face was starting to turn pink from the heat already._

_“I’m sorry if I scared ye wi’ my talk of houses and wee ones,” he said._

_She didn’t say anything, she just slid forward in the tub and leaned over, reaching for him. He leaned into her and she took his face in her hands and kissed him._

_“You didn’t scare me,” she said, sitting back in the water._

_He felt like the longer he looked into her eyes, the easier it would be for her to read his mind._

_“It’s a nice house, I hope you get it,” she told him._

_He couldn’t help himself, “Do ye see yerself staying? After the audit?”_

You wanted to say ‘yes’ so badly. “I have to go back, Filip,” you said gently. You knew what he was feeling because you were feeling it, too. The terror of the unknown, the wanting to make plans for the future, but knowing it was futile. “Just like you running the club, I have an accounting firm to run. I can’t just abandon it.”

He didn’t say much. He must have known you were right. You suggested you both make the most of the time that you did have together and he agreed to that. He might not have liked it, but he didn’t say so. You weren’t ready to give up your life for a guy you just met, though, you thought maybe you could be persuaded.

After your bath, you got dressed and met Chibs in the bedroom, he was waiting up for you. There would be no more “good Scottish humping” that night. Instead, Chibs had found an icepack in the freezer that you could lay on while you talked with him. He wanted to know everything about you, he asked you endless questions. It wasn’t all one-sided, he told you anything you wanted to know, too.

You didn’t know how long you talked, it didn’t matter. You were with Chibs and you were safe, anything else was just noise. The last thing you could remember asking him about before you fell asleep next to him was his tattoos…


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shopping and a certain, avoided email.

The next day, it was your turn to wake up to cussing. The words were coming out in a flurry of what you were sure were Gaelic expletives.

“Wha’ do ya mean ya havena got anyone?! It’s colder than a witch’s tit in here. What kind of shite business are ye runnin’?!” There was a long pause before, “Yes,” he enunciated, “put me on the damn list.”

His thumb mashed the ‘end’ button and he threw the phone at the nearest chair. It bounced off the cushion and skittered to a stop somewhere on the wood floor. You noticed he was wearing his lounge pants again and a t-shirt instead of just his underwear and wife-beater as he strode back into the bedroom from the living room. He didn’t see you lying awake watching him.

Normally, you only slept with a sheet over you, sometimes a blanket. Now, you were covered with a sheet, blanket and a heavier blanket on top. You assumed Chibs had covered you, realizing why he had done so as soon as you flung the covers back and immediately replaced them due to the cold.

“Fucking hell Chibs, what happened?!” you asked.

Climbing back in bed with you, he pulled you close to him.

“Ahh,” he said, “are ye always so warm, m’aingeal?”

“Yes,” you snuggled into him, “What’s going on?”

He did that Scottish growl you liked.

“Goddamned furnace took a shit,” he said.

You were amused at how pissed he was and how he wasn’t seeing the obvious benefits.

You kissed the corner of his mouth, “Babe…” kiss, “we could…” sucking his lip into your mouth, “spend all day…” deep, sensual kiss, “in bed…”

* * *

You were sitting in your usual, lumpy, uncomfortable as all hell armchair, reading emails from Jack and it reminded you of the letter your dad had written for Chibs. It made you wonder what was in it, but you wouldn’t open it without him, it wasn’t yours to open.

It was cold in the apartment, but you were used to way colder temperatures than the one you were experiencing. You tried, not very hard, to not snicker at Chibs buried under a heavy blanket, sitting in his p.o.s. chair.

“Comfy,” you didn’t try too hard to keep the amusement out of your voice.

“Christ, I’m freezing my balls off,” he said, tucking himself in more.

“Why don’t you have a couch” you paused a beat, “or better chairs?”

“You don’t like these?” he asked, his face only just visible above the ridiculous heap of blanket.

You gave him a look that said, “Really?”

He sighed, “Yeah, I know. I thought they’d be okay. I have no idea,” he looked all around at the mismatched furniture and apartment, “what…goes. Never needed a couch.”

“If you had a couch, I could sit with you and keep you warm,” you were being sincere, but he raised an eyebrow at you. With a little smirk, “That, too.”

“Shit,” he threw off the blanket, “let’s go get one. At least the truck has heat.”

You and Chibs ended up making a day of it. The stores in Stockton didn’t have anything worth looking at, so you went on to Oakland. He took you out to lunch before finally finding a store that had a good variety of furniture and a large selection.

* * *

_He was at a loss. Everything looked the same. The only differences he saw were in size. He had no idea what to pick. They were all just a mass of cushions and color. He raised his hands out to his sides, overwhelmed with options._

_“Christ, lass. I don’t know. Wha’ do you like?” he asked her._

_They’d been in the store almost an hour already. (Y|N) was testing them all for “comfort and durability,” she’d said. Never in a million years did he think he would be picking out furniture with anyone. It made his heart ache a little knowing she probably wouldn’t be around to enjoy the couch with him. He almost didn’t want to get one now._

_People were giving them dirty looks as they passed by. There was one woman in particular who couldn’t stop staring, an evil look plastered on her face. He returned the favor as she passed. (Y|N) was blissfully unaware. She came up to him smiling, her poor cheek bruised a purple color. Her arm snaked through his to wrap around his waist. Pulling his hands out of his pockets, he held her gently so he didn’t hurt her ribs._

_“I’m sorry I’m taking so long. Do you like any of these?” she asked, looking up at him._

_He really hadn’t noticed how long they had been in the store, he just liked being with her, even if it was furniture shopping. Doing normal things, for a change, was…nice. He genuinely enjoyed her company._

_“I don’t mind, love,” he said, kissing her forehead. “I will like whatever you pick. I trust ye. Not to rush ye, lass, but it would be okay if…”_

_The wretched old bag was back with the manager and giving him the evil eye again._

* * *

He suddenly tensed under your hands. His gaze was fixed on something behind you, his eyes like cold steel and just as forgiving. You tucked yourself into his side so you could turn to see what was bothering him. His arm slid protectively down your back. When you turned your head, you were met with the manager looking directly at you.

“Ma’am, may I speak to you in private?” he asked.

You could tell he was trying to be discreet, but his eyes kept flicking up to Chibs. His behavior immediately put you on edge.

“No. Whatever you say to me, I’ll just tell him anyway. We don’t have secrets,” you told him.

The manager, Brad, his nametag said, shifted from foot to foot.

“Ma’am, are you okay? Do you need help?” he asked.

The woman that had been standing behind the manager spoke up.

“Of course, she’s not okay! Look at her face! He’s one of those filthy biker men that run around here. Honey, you deserve better than that.” She pointed a finger at Chibs, “You should be ashamed of yourself.”

You heard Brad say, “Mrs. Krijcek, that’s not helpful!”

“Excuse me, just a moment,” you said before Brad could continue.

The ice pack had helped a lot, the swelling was almost gone, but you knew how you looked. The cut above your eye, the bruised cheek and swelling. It looked like Chibs was the one that had done it to you. Brad was just trying to help, but Mrs. Krijcek was being what the Sons called a “gash.” She couldn’t stop shooting daggers out of her eyes at Chibs. Turning to look up at him, his gaze was shifting from the manager to the old woman, then around the store, especially the doors.

“Chibs,” you said.

“Hmm?” he was still scanning the store.

You reached up your hand to his jaw, so tense under your hand, “Filip?” He slowly turned his gaze to meet yours and you felt a little tension leave his body, his handsome face softening.

“Ready to go?” you asked him.

His head dipped down, his forehead resting on yours, “Aye, love. Let’s get out of here before one of us does something stupid.”

He took your hand and wanted you to walk away with him. Planting your feet to make him stop, “I gotta say one more thing.”

You stood in front of Mrs. Krijcek. “Look lady, that sweet man would never lay a finger on me in anger,” You indicated your cheek, “This came from some nasty gash that thought it was okay to talk shit about me and my old man. She got a broken nose for her mouthiness. If you think I deserve someone better than this man, then you clearly don’t know him and should keep your judgmental mouth shut.”

Chibs pulled you to him, giving you a quick kiss. His arm went around your shoulders and you put yours around his waist as you started to make your way out of the store.

* * *

_It was hard to stand back and keep his mouth shut when (Y|N) was talking to the manager shit and the old woman. He was so mad he was almost sweating. He was distracting himself by looking around the store and at the doors to see if the manager shit had called the cops. But then, she did something he wasn’t used to anymore, she stuck up for him and she called him her ‘old man’. He’d needed to take a couple deep breaths to hold back the tears that threatened to form. He was falling for her hard and he knew it. He couldn’t have picked anyone better suited to him. She just had this way about her that no matter what he felt at home with her._

_He pulled her to him, holding her face in his hands as he kissed her. He draped his arm around her shoulders and he felt her arm go around his back to feel her hand rest on his hip and walked out of the store with the woman he loved._

* * *

On the way back, you had Chibs stop at one of those big discount retailers and bought a fairly nice futon. It wasn’t especially pretty, or horribly uncomfortable like those god-forsaken armchairs. All you needed it to do was let you sit next to your old man and keep him warm while you watched TV with him under that ridiculously large blanket.

While in the store, Chibs got the idea to call Rat to gather some prospects to haul the big box up to the apartment and put it together. An hour later, after much swearing and smoke breaks, you and Chibs were sitting in a proper living room watching Game of Thrones and Chibs was huddled under the massive blanket. The repair tech for the furnace still hadn’t been by, but Rat had enough sense to bring over a space heater to take the chill out of the air.

You needed to finish going over the reports Jack had sent before you’d gone on your shopping excursion and it reminded you of the letter again. Turning on the computer, you bought up the original email that had held all of the files. The one from your dad to Chibs was the only one left.

“Chibs,” you waited for a response. Putting your hand over his, “Filip.” His head turned away from the TV to look at you. “There’s still this letter from my dad…”

_He hadn’t forgotten. He wasn’t sure he wanted to read the last words from his friend. He didn’t want to put the lass through any more pain, and he sure as shit didn’t want her to see him get emotional over it, either._

_“I’ll sit with you, if ya want,” she said softly. “I don’t have to read it, I can just be here.”_

_“Aye, lass,” he said. “I’d like tha’.”_

_She handed over the laptop and leaned into him as she brought up the file. Her pretty eyes had the shadow of sadness in them when she looked up at him. She gave him a couple of quick kisses before throwing back the blanket, disappearing into the bedroom. He was staring at the file. He couldn’t bring himself to open it just yet._

_(Y|N) came back with a roll of toilet paper and took back her spot next to him. She didn’t say anything, she just put the roll in a spot between them and nestled into him._

His hand hovered over the touch pad before he moved his hand away and came to rest on your blanket covered knee. You double-tapped on the file and the text came into view immediately.  
**_Chibs,_  
**           If you’re reading this, it means I’m gone. I want you to know, I’m glad Jax handed the club to you. There’s no one better suited to it than you and I know you’ll do everything in your power to keep the club on the right track. You have my full confidence, brother. Jack will make sure my girl has no worries taking care of the business and she’ll get you through the audit. She’s fully certified in the state of California. Jack will have no problems running things in her absence.  
          If you’re reading this, it also means that my plan worked and my girl is there with you. Debbie and I kept it all from her. If my girl is there with you, tell her everything. She deserves to know. Jack and I are getting some info together so she can read it when she’s ready, too. Don’t hold back, brother. She may be my pretty princess, but she’s way tougher than she looks. She’s incredibly smart and her brain is very sharp. Whatever you do, don’t lie to her, she’ll know and she deserves better after what Debbie and I did, even if it was to protect her. I’ve just got this one last secret to keep.  
          I want you to look after her, Chibs, make sure she’s okay. Take care of my little girl. At the very least, I want you two to be friends. I couldn’t pick a better man to look after her.  
          Tell my pretty princess I love her. It was my honor knowing you, Chibs.  
          Bud

“Well, I like ye well enough,” he said nudging you, no doubt trying to make you smile.

“Yeah, I think we might be friends,” you pulled the blanket back. Maybe you were reading too much into things, but you got the distinct impression your dad had been playing matchmaker with his little plan. You looked up at the ceiling and a silent ‘thank you’ to your dad. Despite his annoyingly consistent correctness, you were grateful for the now, not-so-fateful meeting you had with Chibs. You took away the laptop, shut it down and set it aside as well.

_Taking care of (Y|N) would be easy…if she let him. Nothing was ever certain. She still needed to go back to Iowa to take care of her business and to work things out with Debbie. It was just a matter of whether or not she would come back. He thought she would…he hoped she would. Things were moving at light-speed for them, but he knew he cared for her a great deal. He was sure he was in love with her. Her being with him made him feel alive again and the thought of her leaving sent a sharp pain to his heart when he thought about it._

_When she took away the computer, he wondered what she was doing. She looked like she had a plan running around inside that head of hers. He sat there waiting to see what was going to happen. She pulled back the blanket then straddled his lap leaving no question as to what was going to happen._

_She ground her hips into him, drawing a moan as her mouth came down to meet his. The heat of her body pressed against him took away any chill he may have had. After a few moments, she said, “And to think, we almost didn’t get a couch today.”_


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday morning. Unexpected request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: language, (implied smut, doesn’t really qualify, assumed sexytime)

The next morning, you woke up to the sound of Chibs talking to you in Gaelic again. At least this time, he wasn’t yelling at anyone. You had no idea what he was saying but, whatever it was, it sounded sweet. He had his arms wrapped around you. You were his own personal body heater. If he were anyone else, it would have bothered you. You didn’t like people in your personal space, he was the only one you had ever let get this close to you so quickly, both literally and figuratively. Lying there listening to Chibs, you weren’t sure if he was awake, whispering sweet nothings to you or if he was just talking in his sleep.

 

“Mornin’, m’aingeal,” his voice rumbled in your neck, sending goosebumps down your side making you snuggle back into him.

 

“Morning, Filip,” you said, once the goosebumps settled. “What were you saying?”

 

“Hmm?” he mumbled giving your shoulder butterfly kisses.

 

“What were you saying before? It sounded nice,” you said.

 

He fidgeted behind you then tightened his hold around you.

_“Ah, well…” he paused, “I said ‘Mo ghradh bithbhuan.’ It’s a sort of… pledge.” It wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t the truth either. The truth was, it was a pledge, what he hadn’t said was that it translated to, “My love forever.” He’d been alone a long time. Sure, there had been women here and there, Jarry was just a huge mistake, and they had all really, just been sex, and they were rarely still there in the morning, if ever. He’d always left Jarry after a few hours. Waking up with (Y|N), in the morning, and being happy about it, was a feeling he hadn’t had in a very long time. And he honestly couldn’t remember if he even felt that way with Fiona, that relationship had ended so long ago…_

_“Hmm,” she sounded like she didn’t believe him._

_He laid there with her a few moments, just enjoying it while he could._

 

You picked up your phone to see what time it was and you couldn’t believe your eyes. It was almost 8 am and your internal clock hadn’t woken you up. For the first time in ten years, you’d slept in.

 

“Huh,” you muttered to yourself. Why now? Were you just that content with Filip?

 

“Wha’s a matta, love?” he whispered, already knowing the answer, nuzzling into your neck and shoulder.

 

You wiggled back into him, pulling his arms tighter.

 

“Not a thing,” you said.

 

 

 

Three things became very clear, right away. 1. It was very cold in the apartment. 2. You had zero clean clothes. 3. Filip either subsisted on condiments and coffee, or he rarely ate at home. There was barely enough food for when he’d made breakfast a few days ago. There was no real food in the apartment. Filip was still lying in bed, only half awake while you stuffed your dirty clothes into a laundry bag.

_He looked at her, through half-open eyes, wearing the SAMCRO t-shirt he’d given her to wear a few days ago. It barely covered that magnificent arse of hers. The woman had been blessed with a fine figure and he loved how she looked in his shirt. He watched her stuff clothes into the bag and he’d been given a perfect view._

_“Filip,” he liked it when she called him by his given name, “I’m out of clean clothes.”_

_Pulling up the covers, he motioned for her to get back in bed._

_“Come keep me warm,” he said._

_The scar on her leg peeked out as she climbed back in his bed. It was a jagged cut that, thankfully, hadn’t gone too deep., but it still left a raised mark on her. He practically slept on her side of the bed with her now. To get in bed, all she had to do was roll in his direction to put her face to face with him. Her arm went around him as she moved in close. He dropped the blanket around her and his hand went to her hip._

_“You seem pretty warm already,” she noticed, her hand rubbing his back._

_“Aye,” he said. “Missed ya.” His hand made its way under her shirt. His fingers easily found the more raised scars on her back. She never complained about her back hurting her, though he was sure it did more than she let on._

_“Are you always this sweet?” she closed her eyes and arched her back into him as he worked the muscles around the scars._

_“Only for you,” he kissed her forehead._

_Her hand left his back and she was looking up at him, a funny little look on her face._

_“My god, you’re so handsome,” she said, her hand coming to rest on his cheek. Her fingertips tracing one of his scars, just as he had done with her._

_He let out a scoff and tried to take her hand away._

_“No,” she said, not budging. Her fingers went back to tracing. “It just adds to who you are. I love the way your eyes get more amber in color when you look at me like that…” she touched the crease of skin around his mouth, “You have the cutest dimples. I see YOU, Filip. I see all of you.”_

_He wasn’t sure he could speak without breaking down, so he didn’t, he showed her what she meant to him._

 

Filip had let you pick a shirt to wear and you found your cleanest pair of jeans to wear. There was a laundromat just down the street from Scoops that you and Filip had gone to. The first load of clothes was in the wash and Filip told you to stay with the clothes while he went to the diner on the corner to get you both breakfast.

 

You were sitting on an empty dryer and Filip had only been gone a few minutes when you heard the door open. Looking toward the door, you were expecting to see him strutting over to you. You were sorely disappointed.

_Chibs liked the lady at the diner, but she always took forever and had to small talk. Honestly, there was nothing about him that could make someone think he was interested in small talk. He thought that he put off a strong vibe that he wanted anything but small talk. Still, Ella talked on and on while holding his bag of food. If it had been any other day, he might not have minded. Before (Y|N) came into his life, he might have stayed and eaten at the counter and let the lady blather on, but he needed to get back to (Y|N) while the food was still hot. It was more than that though, he had a bad feeling, like something was wrong. As soon as he walked out of the laundromat, he’d looked in at (Y|N) sitting on the washer, getting ready to open her laptop, he’d looked around the road and the other buildings but didn’t see anything out of place. Still, that feeling wouldn’t leave him._

_Finally, Ella gave him is food containers and drinks and he was out the door walking back to the laundromat. As he got to the windows, he looked inside for (Y|N) and didn’t see her. He was concerned, the feeling that something was wrong came back, but maybe she was just in back using the restroom. He pulled open the door and went inside to where she had been sitting and put down the food on the next machine over. The washer was still running, her laptop was sitting open and running, but she wasn’t anywhere around. He looked through the whole building. He pulled his phone out of his back pocket and dialed Scoops. Thankfully, Chuckie was there and answered almost right away._

_“Chuckie, did (Y|N) come back to the store?” he didn’t even let him say hello._

_“No, boss. She didn’t. She’s not with you?” he asked._

_“No. Did you see anything?” he asked just as a thought popped into his head. “Did you see a cop car?”_

_“Well, now that you mention it, yeah, about 10 minutes ago. Took off kinda hot, too,” he said. “You don’t think she got picked up, do you?”_

_He sighed heavily, “Aye, either tha’ or she stole the cop car.”_

_“Would she do that?!” he asked._

_Chibs didn’t answer. He didn’t think she would, but he wouldn’t have put it past her either. He looked at the computer. The screen was showing an email from her COO._

_“Chuckie, see what you can find out and call me back,” he told him._

_“You got it, boss,” he said and disconnected._

_Chibs was pissed. This was Althea, it had to be. He’d only suspected she, or someone, was watching the store, now it was all but confirmed. The washer stopped running and he threw the clothes into the dryer while he thought things through. He could call Jack...or Debbie. Thinking of how she would react made him push aside that thought almost immediately, but if (Y|N) was in trouble, he should call her. Deciding to wait until he heard from Chuckie, there was nothing left to do but eat his breakfast while he waited._

_Maybe ten minutes later, Chuckie called back and let him know that (Y|N) had been picked up by Sheriff Jarry and Deputy Eglee. He couldn’t get any more information than that out of the duty sergeant. He thanked him and ended the call. He wouldn’t be going anywhere until the dryer was done._

 

 

Jarry had you in an interrogation room. She’d left you sitting at the table with a bottle of water saying she needed to make a phone call before she could come back to talk to you. You’d waived her off, reminding yourself not to lose your temper INSIDE the sheriff’s station. That was what she wanted you to do. If she decided to charge you with anything, it meant you’d be stuck in a cell for the next two days. Poor Filip, he probably thought you’d taken off. He was a clever guy, you were confident he’d figure it out.

 

Ten minutes later, Jarry finally came back. With her, she carried a large file folder. Dropping it on the metal table, it made a loud banging sound as the contents went spreading out in front of you.

 

“Jesus, lady, this isn’t the movies. You don’t need the drama tactics,” you muttered and your stomach growled. Missing breakfast was not your most favorite thing in the world. Being hungry and rousted from the laundromat had put you in a foul and bold mood.  “Is there a point to all of this? Are you going to charge me with something?”

 

“Whether or not I charge you with something is entirely dependent on you Miss (Y|L|N),” there was that smug cop tone again. “Can you account for your whereabouts last night between the hours of 11 and 3am?”

 

You wanted to flip her off, but you kept yourself under control. You’d seen the deputy cars parked just down the road from Scoops. The clubhouse had a perfect view of the street for a block and a half in either direction and after the incident with Happy the night of the party, you’d needed to see for yourself. The cars were unmarked, though you knew a cop car anywhere, plus the butts on the ground had been a dead give-away.

 

“Why don’t you ask the people you had watching Scoops? I’m sure they could tell you,” you said quietly.

 

Jarry paced around the room. She looked pissed. Of course, it could just be her broken nose and her arm that was in a sling, you assumed to keep her from hurting her ribs or arm. You’d messed her up more than you thought you had. You gave her credit for suiting up and working again. As you watched her pace you noticed that she looked like she was wrestling with something internally. Finally making a decision, she spoke to you.

 

“There have been a rash of car thefts in the area in the last week. More than ten. Consorting with a known felon,” she flashed a quick look at you, “with multiple suspected car thefts in your past, it seemed like a good idea to bring you in for questioning.”

 

It pissed you off to no end that she had taken the time to call in to your hometown court and police to see what the detectives and court documents had to say. First, she had stopped you and Happy, probably to find out your name. Then she had investigated you further for some bullshit reason that was really just an excuse to check you out. Though the file folder contents did have you intrigued. You could see a picture of the front end of a 1970 Chevy Nova sticking out. If this wasn’t a fake case, the cars being stolen were intriguing.

 

“What is all of this?” you asked pushing the pile of pictures and papers back into some semblance of order.

 

She pointed her spindly finger at the file, “ _That_ is a record of all of the thefts in the last week and all of the reports and evidence brought. There’s even a few arrest records for probables.”

**Well now, this just got interesting. What is Jarry getting at?**

 

“And what do you want me to do with this? Do you want me to look at it, tell you it was me?” you thought maybe you knew what she was doing.

 

Jarry’s voice went up in volume, “I want you to look at the goddamned file and tell me who is behind this!” Jarry spun on her heel and paced more franticly like it physically upset her.

 

“YOU want ME to HELP YOU?!”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and Chibs try to have a meal ;) and that plan is foiled
> 
> (Language is an issue, as always, you're warned)

“You must be out of your goddamned mind,” you scoffed. **The balls on this chick**.

“After the shit you pulled at RedWoody, you’re lucky I’m not pressing assault charges,” she huffed.

You did the biggest eyeroll your body would allow.

“Me?! Are you fucking joking? You were the one trespassing,” you held up your fingers, ticking off each infraction. “Should we talk about how you stopped me and Happy without cause, or how you seem to know the contents of my sealed juvenile record? Just how many favors did you call in for that Jarry? Lord knows the government doesn’t work that quickly and you sure as shit didn’t have time for a court order. And seriously, walking into a party filled with hardass bikers, what did you expect when you insult one of their old ladies?”

Judging by how pink Jarry’s neck and ears were, you guessed she was embarrassed about being called out, or pissed, probably both. She looked up and spoke to the mirror.

“Eglee, start booking,” her gaze shifted to you. “(Y|F|N) (Y|L|N), you’re under arrest for assault. You have the right to…”

You raised your hand cutting her off, “Spare me. I know my rights.” Scowling at Jarry as Eglee came in, “I want to make a call before you take me to the cells.”

“You don’t get to make a call. All outgoing calls are made at our discretion,” Jarry sounded magnanimous. “Getting a phone call only happens in the movies.”

Jarry gathered the file folder and talked out of the interrogation room. You looked at Eglee, who had a somewhat sheepish look on her face. Eglee whispered as she took your elbow and led you out for booking.

“You sure you won’t look at it? She’ll just be up your ass anyway,” she positioned you for your photo.

“Do you have any distinguishing scars or tattoos?”

“Yeah,” you said, “I have a lot of both.”

Eglee had to take you to a private room to document the scars and tattoos.

Later, as she rolled your fingers over the print scanner, she said, “I’ll let Chibs know what’s going on.”

After the somewhat lengthy booking process, Deputy Eglee took you to your cell.

“I’m gonna take a break for lunch. I’ll give Chibs a call on my own time so Jarry doesn’t know,” she gave you an apologetic look, she’d heard your stomach rumble. “You know the charges won’t stick, right?”

You knew that, but the booking record would still be there.

“Thanks, Eglee,” you said nodding that you knew, trying to mean it. “Hey… I’ll look at the file.”

Eglee raised an eyebrow.

“I know,” you resigned yourself to the task. “I’ll need a couple maps of Charming, some markers, sticky notes and a piece of string if you have any.”

Her gaze narrowed, “Did you see something from that little bit?”

“I’m not sure. It’s that Nova. It’s putting up some red flags,” you speculated.

Eglee was intrigued, “I’ll see what I can scrounge up.”

* * *

_He’d been pacing the floor inside his apartment, restless for information. He knew (Y|N) was at the Sheriff’s station, but knew nothing else. Torn between getting his brothers and going down there to raise hell or trying to remain calm at his apartment, he’d only partially succeeded in both. The ugly armchair (Y|N) hated was now lying in pieces on the floor. He grabbed his kutte off the peg by the door and went down to the station where the duty sergeant had him removed from the building for being a “pain in the ass loud mouth.” He was sitting on his bike trying to cool off when Eglee stepped out of the building. He sprung up._

_“OY! Eglee!” his voice boomed across the lot._

_Thankfully, she recognized him and waved as she crossed the lot._

_“Chibs, I was just going to call you, what are you doing out here? Why aren’t you inside?” she asked as she got close, shielding her eyes from the sun._

_“The sergeant and I had a disagreement of opinion,” he admitted. “Is the lass alrigh’?”_

_“She’s fine, promise,” she said. “Why don’t you come with me, I can fill you in and we can get lunch.”_

_He liked Eglee and wished she would run for the office or be promoted to it, or however that shit worked. She’d told him what she witnessed in the interrogation room and how (Y|N) had asked for the file folder. He’d was proud of her. She was a better person than he ever would be, he would have told the sheriff just where she could put the file. Jarry had been a right gash and even bent the law, but (Y|N) was still willing to help._

_Inside the station, Eglee helped him slip past Jarry without being noticed. He’d gotten (Y|N) chicken tenders and French fries. She liked to dip them in something, but he couldn’t remember what she liked so he got her one of each. The little eatery had brownies, which he gladly took, and he picked out a soda for her._

_He rounded the corner and smirked at the sight of her. She had her hair twisted up and pencils sticking out of it, somehow it was holding her hair off her neck. There were two maps on the floor where she was sitting cross legged. Leaning over to look at them, she’d needed to tuck an errant strand of hair behind her ear. He noticed she had the case files laid out behind her on the bed, seemingly in some order. As he got closer, he could see colorful dots marking the maps._

_“Hullo, luv,” he said softly._

_She looked up from her maps and gave him that smile he would do anything for._

_“I knew you’d find me,” she said, standing up._

* * *

It was such a relief to see him, even if there were bars between you. You’d been pulled out of the laundromat rather abruptly leaving Filip to wonder what happened to you. He was carrying a bag that smelled heavenly and had a bottle of your favorite soda and he put both on the floor by the cell door. You awkwardly put your hand through the bars so you could touch him. You had to get on your tiptoes to give him a little kiss through the bars. **How romantic**.

“It’s good ta have a shop keep tha’ doesn’t miss much,” he conceded. He looked at the bars that separated you. Touching them with his finger, “Never thought it’d be ME on this side of the bars.”

After reading his full arrest record, you knew about all of the times he’d been in prison and jail.

“Oh, did you get a lot of visitors in Stockton?” you were trying to lighten the mood.

He looked down at the floor. **Was he embarrassed?** Hesitantly, he looked back to you, no deception in his eyes.

“No. There wasn’ anyone,” he said. “I brought ye lunch. Must be starvin’.”

You knew exactly what it was. The chicken and fries smell had hit you almost as soon as he walked into the cell room. **Sweet boy remembered I like chicken**.

“Oh my god yes, thank you!” you were starving.

Eglee appeared, loudly jingling the cell door keys.

“Sorry to interrupt. Thought you might need the door opened,” she said, her gaze passing between you and Chibs.

“No touching after I close the door,” she winked at you.

Opening the door, she stepped out of the way and went back to the cell room entrance. Filip handed you the food and you set it inside in an open space on the floor by the foot of the bed.

“You have thirty seconds,” she said with her back turned.

Filip was already reaching for you as you nearly launched yourself at him. He gathered you into a bone crushing embrace.

“I’m sorry she’s doin’ this to ya, love,” he said into your neck.

He’d pulled you up so your toes were just touching the floor. You stroked the back of his head and neck.

“It’s okay. I can actually help with this,” you told him.

He let you rest on your feet again, but didn’t let you go. His forehead was on yours, his eyes closed.

“D’ye have a lawyer? Should I call Jack?” he asked.

“Call Jack,” you nodded just a little.

His hands came up to cup your head in his big hands. He kissed you hard, like he might never get to do it again. Eglee cleared her throat and Filip released you, leaving you breathless and stunned. He stepped out of the cell so Eglee could lock you back in.

“Were you able to figure anything out?” Eglee asked.

You sat in your spot on the floor and looked over your maps. Grabbing your lunch… **oh God, he got me a brownie, sweet, sweet boy** … you aired your speculations while you and Chibs ate lunch

“…the throw away cars just make me think that they’re doing it to distract from the real prizes.” You picked up the file with the car that had caught your eye and handed it through the bars to Eglee. “That 1970 Chevy Nova is a SS 396. Not only is that car badass, it’s also rare. It was one of the last big engine muscle cars.”

“What is this? A picnic for criminals?” Jarry said from the cell room entrance.

“Come now, sheriff, it’s not fair to lump Eglee in wi’ all of us,” he indicated you, himself and Jarry.

“This is an unauthorized prisoner visit,” Jarry told him.

Eglee had already scrambled to her feet and was standing away from you and Chibs. You didn’t blame her, you knew she shouldn’t have allowed your visit with Filip, and distancing herself from the situation and hoping for the best was all she could do.  
The word “prisoner” had hit you finally. Thinking quickly, and willing yourself not to panic, you grabbed a sticky note and wrote down Jack’s phone number and handed it through the bars to Filip. He held you hand for just a brief moment before being escorted out by Jarry.

* * *

_She was following him, but he didn’t slow down. It was all he could do to not kick her ass all the way across the parking lot._

_“Scotty, wait…” she called, “Filip!”_

_He reeled around on her and she stopped abruptly at the look in his eyes. “What do ye wan’ wi’ me, Sheriff? You ended things. We both know it wasn’t going anywhere, it was just sex. Why do ye keep on wi’ this, why d’ye gotta bring in the lass?”_

_Jarry seemed to ignore what he said. She didn’t want anything distracting her from her mission._

_“Do you even know anything about her?” she asked._

_“I know enough,” he said, not really wanting to answer her, not wanting to say too much._

_“So, she told you about how the guy she was dating in the military nearly killed her?” She watched Chibs for his reaction. She could see he didn’t know about that part of her life. “Once he was in prison, she had one of her felon friends beat the ex up. Did she tell you that later on, that same felon friend and she almost got married? Or that when her dad died, she inherited one of the biggest accounting firms in the state? She doesn’t have to work a day in her life.” She smirked at his reaction, she’d gotten what she wanted._

_He hadn’t known, not any of it._


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the reader is in jail

“It’s the hot cars that make me think it’s all a smoke screen,” you tried to explain your theory. “The throw away cars, the Hondas and Cavaliers, etc., they’re the diversion.”

“So, do you think there’s more than one person at this?” Jarry asked.

“With as many cars as were stolen and dropped in such a short amount of time each night, and then there’s the ones that were not recovered, it makes me think there were at least four people doing the throw-away cars and at least three on the valuable cars. One person drops them at the car they boost then pick up once they’re ready to ditch the car. The hot cars need more time to scope and plan but that was probably one person dropping off and one doing the boost. Sometimes the drop off is the lookout, but doesn’t have to be. The person doing the boost is probably the one orchestrating this whole plan, too. In a town like this, if they were coming from outside, that would get noticed, so they’re probably a local team.”

“Do you know anyone that looks good for this?” Jarry asked after considering your words.

Of course, Jarry knew it wasn’t you. Either she, or someone from her department, had been watching you since you arrived in Charming, only proving that Happy was right and she had surveillance on the Sons. With that kind of coverage, there was no way it could have been you and Jarry not know. Jarry had worked stolen car cases before and they never really ever got resolved. Those small cases were nothing in comparison to what she had to deal with regarding the high-end cars that were missing. In the case file, she’d included possible suspects for the thefts, all of which had priors for GTA.

“Out of the ones you gave me, only this one looks good,” you handed the mug shot through the bars. “He could be the one good for the high-end cars, maybe even running the show, hard to say. The other ones will be kids, probably no priors, get one of them, they can point you to the leader.”

A few moments passed as Jarry thought over everything you had told her. A look of resignation had crossed her face. She knew with certainty it wasn’t you and it was because she had the surveillance set up. Jarry had thought that when Filip had come back to her, it was because he still cared for her. She’d regretted letting him go and had spent a lot of time trying to get him back. She’d reasoned that the surveillance was necessary for the safety and well-being of the community since SAMCRO had quite the reputation in Charming. If she happened to find out Chibs’ whereabouts as a result, then it was just icing on the cake. You coming into town had thrown a wrench in the works.

“I’ll take all of this now,” she said stiffly. She was not happy at all. The scene that greeted her with the three of them sitting like a picnic pissed her off. Chibs was smiling at the bitch, not like she had said something funny, but like he was…proud of her? But ‘proud’ wasn’t the word. He looked at her with love in his eyes.

You gathered all of the papers and supplies and handed them back to her. It looked like Jarry was about to walk out without another word, but you weren’t that lucky. She stopped just as she got to the doorway and turned back to face you.

“It’ll never work between you two, you know that, right?” she asked plainly.

“Excuse me?” you said. **How in the hell would she know?**

“You’re too different. If you knew all of the things he’s done for and because of the Sons, you’d run for home right now. He would get calls while he was in bed with me and would go take care of whatever mess your useless cousin got them into, doing whatever it took to clean it up. We could never tie him to anything though. Even so, he’s been in prison for very serious offenses. And you, you’re just a princess with a silver spoon up her ass, moonlighting on the dark-side. Stupid kid stuff when you were younger.” She looked at you with pity.

You couldn’t believe your ears. Her impression of you was completely wrong. You’d stolen everything you could get your hands on up until the incident with Brandon, but you’d always been very careful. Your dad had been very successful as a businessman, but the wealthy part didn’t come until you were almost out of high school. You’d had to work hard for everything you had. You were no stranger to hard work, but you weren’t above taking a five-finger discount.

“Thought you should know before he breaks your heart,” Jarry told you and turned on her heel to leave.

Sitting down on your empty cot, you almost laughed at her assumptions. The container holding the brownie was next to you, calling out to be eaten. Leaning back against the wall, you ate the brownie your sweet boy got you and hoped to hell he called Jack.

* * *

_“Hey kiddo, how are ya?” Jack answered._

_“Is this Jack?” Chibs asked._

_There was a pause on the other end, “Aw shit. Is this Chibs? Is she okay?”_

_“Yes, to both,” he said. “She’s in jail, though. Needs a lawyer, said ta call ye.”_

_Chibs could hear Jack sigh heavily on the other end, “Tell me everything you know.”_

_Chibs told him everything about what Jarry had been doing, watching the club, stalking him, the party and what had happened that day._

_“Well, sounds like Sheriff Jarry is a clever one, hauling her in on a Sunday,” Jack grumbled. “Alright,” he continued, “I’ll be out as soon as I can. You know I have to tell Debbie, right?”_

_“I think the lass would prefer ye didn’,” Chibs suggested._

_Jack outright laughed, “Yeah, I’m sure she would, but I would prefer to keep my head attached to my shoulders!”_

_“Shit,” he conceded. “Best o’ luck, bruv. Let me know when ye get in. Need a ride from the airport? I’ll have the lass’s phone.”_

_“Nah, it’s okay. I have it covered. Thanks, Chibs, see you soon.”_

* * *

_He didn’t know what to do with himself without (Y|N) and while he had to wait for Jack to fly in. It was barely after two on a Sunday afternoon, but he decided to take a chance on going to the clubhouse. There was usually someone in there. He put the phone in his jeans pocket, grabbed his kutte off the peg and made his way down the hall to the clubhouse doors._

_Happy and Tig were sitting at a table, drinking beers, listening to classic rock, smoking and bullshitting. He was glad they were there. Tig saw him first._

_“CHIBS!” he popped up from his seat and greeted his brother with the customary bro hug complete with the sound of hands slapping on leather backed kuttes. Happy soon followed. Tig grabbed a round of beer and they all sat down at the table._

_“What’s goin’ on, Chibs, thought you’d be with that sexy badass gettin’ laid,” Tig asked. “Or did she figure out what a bum you are and ditch you?“_

_Tig wasn’t too far from the truth. He worried the lass was going to decide he wasn’t worth the trouble anymore. He took a long drink from his beer._

_“(Y|N) is in jail. Jarry brought her in for questioning,” Chibs explained._

_“What for?” Happy asked, instantly angry._

_“Why didn’t she tell Jarry to fuck off?” Tig wanted to know. “Why isn’t she here if it was just questioning?”_

_“Jarry wanted her to look at a car theft case she’s working, thought the lass could help,” Chibs said._

_Tig had a confused look on his face, “Why would (Y|N) be able to help?”_

_“The lass used to steal cars,” they both were still looking at him with blank expressions. “A lot. Everyday. Only arrested twice. Once on the first time, and once on the last when she wrecked the car. Jarry thought she could look at the case and give her a lead. Told (Y|N) if she didn’t help, she’d press charges.”_

_Chibs was sure his brothers had seen her leg, at the very least, at the party. It was hard to miss._

_“I knew I liked that girl,” Tig said._

_“It pissed off the lass something awful, Eglee said. But (Y|N) looked at the case anyway. The cars caught her eye.” Chibs wanted to drink himself into oblivion, but he needed a clear head for when Jack arrived and maybe he’d get to go down to the jailhouse to get (Y|N) out, too._

_“So, she looked at the case anyway and Jarry didn’t drop it?” Tig asked._

_Happy chimed in, “Want me to get her out, Pres?”_

_“Yeah Chibs, I don’t have a problem shooting that gash, Jarry. It’ll be fun, like old times,” Tig looked nostalgic._

_Chibs considered their offers for a hot minute ultimately deciding against it._

_“No,” he shook his head, “the lass needs us on this side o’ the bars.”_

_Happy sat back in his chair, a disappointed look on his face._

_“I want to kill something,” he said._

_“I know ye do, bruv,” Chibs empathized. He would have liked to shoot Jarry, too. The lass didn’t deserve being treated the way she was just because she was with him._

_“Five years ago, we woulda done it,” Tig mused._

_“Aye and five years ago, we would have been in there with her,” Chibs said. “We need to stay clean so we can earn clean. I’m not putting anyone in danger again.”_

* * *

Bored. To. Tears. You were desperately trying not to over think things, but when you had nothing to do but count the bricks in the wall, your mind wandered (there were 492). Eglee had asked you about any tattoos or distinguishing scars that needed to be documented, which led to more photographs and more questions. You did cut Eglee some slack, she was very nice about how she asked.

Telling the story about how you wrecked the Porsche was easy enough. You had no memory of the actual event, just the burning pain and rehab after. You’d accepted all of the details about what had happened long ago. Bringing up Brandon and what he’d done was completely different and was almost impossible to talk about without being nauseated or crying. You remembered every second of what he did to you. You just let Eglee assume that it was from the crash, just like you let Filip believe the same. The cops had caught Brandon and he went to prison where karma caught up with him.

Eglee probably suspected you weren’t telling her everything but she just let it go. You didn’t want to tell her all of the gory details anyway. There was no way you were going to tell Eglee that part of your life before you told Filip. Lying through your teeth and keeping secrets was always something you’d been good at, but now, after being with Filip, it was like you were finally getting a conscience about it all. It felt wrong not to tell him.

Before Charming, you’d never had a problem being alone. Sitting in your cell, you were feeling very alone and you were lonely for Filip. The last week had been the happiest of your life and it was because of him. The attraction had been immediate, but it was more than just lust, you genuinely liked him and got along with him so well. Being with him was like going home, it was so natural, as if you’d always been together. You’d finally found someone that treated you like a queen, cared about you and it was all in jeopardy.

You leaned back against the cell wall and tried to clear your mind. If Filip called Jack, he would be on his way as soon as he could, you were sure of it, maybe even close to landing. Jack would call your mother, there was no question on that point. He’d been keeping track of you more than just to make sure you were okay. Your mother would have found a way to annoy the hell out of you if Jack hadn’t been the go-between. He was the one that relayed the details to your mother so you didn’t have to.

 **God, I hope she didn’t come with him** , you thought to yourself.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hearing.

_Chibs sat down at a desk in the corner that they used for the clubhouse. He hated that they even needed one, but more often than not, it seemed like it came in handy. They’d gotten a computer that “fell off a truck” a while back when the Sons were running protection for Montez. It was state of the art and loaded full of porn. Chibs shook his head as he closed all of the windows and cleared the cache and browser history the way Juice had taught him years ago. The guys looked at some weird shit. He made a mental note to talk to Tig and Happy about it._

_Tig and Happy had left. Tig had to get Venus and Happy needed to get to his mom’s house for dinner or she would “string me up and let the animals get me.” He’d almost laughed at the idea, but he knew better. Happy didn’t get his… talent from a stranger. A few moments later, Chuckie came up with a plate with a cheeseburger and fries on it._

_“Here ya go boss,” was all he said._

_Chibs didn’t notice the look of concern on his friend’s face._

_“Thanks, Chuck,” he muttered as he opened a search engine website._

_Chuck left quietly and Chibs got about his business. He typed in the lass’s name and pressed enter. He didn’t know what he’d expected, but he hadn’t thought there would be so much. He added “1997” after her name and it brought up pictures and an article about the crash._

_“…at one point having reached speeds over 120 mph. The chase eventually slowed and the driver lost control on the curve of North Union Street when the car hit a gravel patch. Local doctors say…” He clicked on the pictures of what used to be a car._

_The next article was about how her ex-boyfriend stalked her and beat her to a pulp after she left him. She’d managed to call the MPs before passing out. Her ex-boyfriend had been caught as he was getting back to his place, eventually landing in prison for aggravated assault._

_He was about to search for “engagement announcement” when Chuckie came back. Chibs just thought he was there to collect the dishes. He’d already gathered the ketchup cup and napkin for him._

_“Thanks, Chuckie, delicious as always,” he handed the plate to him._

_Chuckie took the plate but was fidgeting more than usual._

_“Boss?” he asked tentatively._

_“What is it, Chuck?”_

_“There’s an executive-type guy downstairs asking for you,” he sputtered._

_“Shit,” he’d lost track of time. “Did you get him some food?”_

_Chuck shook his head, “Said he ate on the jet.”_

_“The jet?” he said to himself. “Was there a tiny hell-cat of a woman with him?” If Debbie was there, he needed to prepare himself for the verbal onslaught._

_“Just a guy,” Chuckie said._

_“Thanks, Chuck, be right down,” he told him._

_The internet search would have to wait. He closed all of the windows and shut down the computer to follow Chuckie downstairs._

* * *

When you woke, you had no idea what the time was, but you figured it was early, the jailhouse was still quiet. You hadn’t slept very well, it was too quiet and too empty. You missed Chibs. You missed the way he wrapped himself around you and held you close.

He’d moved into your heart so quickly, it was hard to believe what you were feeling was real. When you were with him, you were home. Waking up without him next to you made you feel very lonely. You tried to reason with yourself.

“Stop it. It’s only been a few days, it’s just infatuation…or lust,” you told yourself. “Then why do I miss him and want to see him?” “Cuz you’re stupid and are acting like a teenager.” “I don’t think I am though, not really. He treats me better than anyone ever has, including Tom. I can be truly me when I am with him and he doesn’t care about all of the bullshit I’ve done.” You sighed, “Just try to enjoy it, however long it lasts.”

You quit berating yourself when the cellroom lights were flicked on and the sound of a commotion came from outside the room.

“You will NOT keep me from my client!” the voice said.

You knew Jack would have to call a lawyer. He could have done it, but he wasn’t licensed in California. The familiar staccato was getting closer. You shot up off the cot, almost standing at attention, waiting. It only took a few more moments for the clicking shoes and the person wearing them to be standing in front of you. Five feet, four inches of holy terror.

“This is a fine mess you’ve gotten yourself into,” she said.

“Hi Mom,” you said.

* * *

You listened as patiently as you could while your mother went on and on about how you were just like your father, always getting into trouble (“But at least HE grew out of it!”) and so on and so forth. Over the years, you’d gotten good at making it look like you were listening while your mind went to another place. You were wondering why your father worshiped the ground she walked on.

* * *

**“Kiddo, your mom cares, a lot. Maybe too much. She’s hard on you because she cares. She’s been through a lot,” he’d told you. “Just try to remember that when she’s laying into you.”**

* * *

He’d never told you to quit doing the things that drove her up the wall.

“What the hell are you smirking at?!” your mother demanded. “Were you even listening to me?”

“Yeah, I know. This is exactly what you warned me about. I’m more than old enough to make my own decisions. If I want to “ruin” my life, that’s up to me,” you told her.

“What did you do to get up this cop’s ass?” she asked you point blank, switching to lawyer mode.

You rolled your eyes, “She is a vindictive bitch that thinks she belongs with Filip.”

“Chibs? Are you shitting me? You can’t just get in with some dumb prospect, you gotta go for the fucking President of the club,” she was pacing now.

She either hadn’t talked to Filip yet, or she had and he hadn’t told her that you and he were together. Your mind was spinning, putting pieces together. When you were a kid, once a month, she’d be gone for a long weekend and you were always told it was for “girls’ weekends.”

“Alright,” she said with a huff, “tell me everything you know.”

“Did you already talk to Chibs?” you asked.

She looked very severe in her suit. It was tailored just for her. Her steel gray hair was pulled back in a tight bun, her pearl earrings hanging from her ears, her standard matching pearl necklace in place. Thankfully, she’d never worked for your dad’s business and you hadn’t had to deal with her on a daily basis. Jack and his associates usually took care of the business’ legal matters. Debra was a criminal prosecutor. Everything about her screamed, “I will fuck up your life,” and she usually did in one way or another. She was small but mighty and scary as all hell. Gemma had said once that she was one of the three people that scared her.

“I want to hear your side. I’ve made notes already and have a few ideas to get this bullshit dropped. Favors were called in to get this heard so quickly,” she said. “I want to make sure there are no… surprises and get this mess behind us.”

You told her what you knew, what you had speculated, and she took notes as you spoke. She asked you a few questions for clarification purposes and to elaborate, but you got the feeling like she already knew what you were going to say, Chibs had probably told her the same thing. You couldn’t imagine what she thought you might say, because you couldn’t remember when you had been so honest. The last 5 days had been lily-white for you, no speeding, no scoping out cars, and no looking at the sports pages.

“Mrs. (Y|L|N), you need to leave now. It’s time to transfer the prisoner,” a deputy said from the entry.

Your mother left with an irritated look on her face, but that was normal for her.

Soon, you were on your way to the courthouse. The deputy pulled the squad car into a secured garage and escorted you up to the courtroom your hearing was set for. As you rounded the corner to the courtroom, your mom was already there and she was pointing her finger up in Filip’s face, Tig and Happy were avoiding looking at the interaction. The deputy was holding the space between your cuffs, pulling you along.

It made you more than a little happy to see them all there. The deputy brought you to where your mother was standing and Chibs immediately pulled you into an embrace. He briefly let you go so you could lift your shackled hands above your head so he could slip under.

“Don’ worry, luv, everything is goin ta be jus’ fine,” he whispered in your ear.

You didn’t even have time to ask him what he meant. A bailiff had stuck her head out of the courtroom.

“The judge is ready to get going,” she said.

Next thing you know, you’re uncuffed and standing at a table in the courtroom, Jarry at the other table across the aisle. Chibs and the boys were behind you. Surprisingly, they weren’t being rowdy, yet. You were in a daze and couldn’t hardly think for yourself. A cold trickle of sweat ran down your spine and your vision was wobbly. You were in robot mode and your mom was the remote control. Of all of the things you’d stolen, you’d only been in a courtroom one time prior and you were terrified.

You vaguely registered your mother saying, “Motion to dismiss. Witnesses all say the plaintiff instigated the fight, was trespassing, stalking and numerous other offenses. My client won’t press charges if the plaintiff drops her charge.”

The judge sighed heavily and that was the first time that you really looked at him. He seemed familiar, for some reason, but you couldn’t quite put your finger on where it was you’d seen him before.

“Miss Jarry, get up here,” he ordered.

You couldn’t hear what the judge was saying to her, whatever it was, she didn’t like it one bit. You could see her skin turning red and moving up the back of her neck. She gave the judge a curt nod, he said one or two more comments to Jarry and you watched her with wide eyes as she walked back to her spot at the table. She looked like she could bite a nail in two.

“Plaintiff has agreed to drop charges and stay the hell away from the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club,” he said. “Charges dropped, case dismissed.” The judge banged the gavel. The boys were whoopin’ and hollering, clapping Chibs on the shoulder.

Though you didn’t have on your glasses, you could have sworn that the judge low-key winked at you. Turning around you were met with Chibs’ beaming face, his cute dimples showing.

“Did he just…”

“I’ll tell ye about it later, lass. For now, let’s get the hell out of here,” he suggested.

You were all for that. If you ever saw the inside of a courtroom again, it would be too soon.

* * *

Back at Scoops, your mother and Jack were sitting at a table, eating the burgers and fries that Chuckie had made them, and was working like crazy to produce for everyone that was coming back from the courthouse. The silent ride back was frigid, to say the least. Your mom was a good lawyer, you knew that much, but jesus, you never thought you’d need her to be yours.

Too riled up to eat, you were standing at the counter with Chibs. Looking over Chibs’ shoulder at her, you could tell by the set of her jaw that she was not happy about being there. Turning back to the counter, Chibs was watching you.

“Ye alrigh’, lass?” he looked concerned.

“I’m just worried what’s going to happen next. I know she’s not done with me today,” you confided.

“Yer tougher than ye think,” he pulled you close and kissed your forehead.

“Filip Telford!” your mother called, catching both of your attentions.

You both turned toward her.

“Debbie (Y|L|N),” he retorted.

“I need to speak with you,” she pointed her bony finger at the open space across from her.

Chibs put his hand on the small of your back and was going to lead you over to the table.

“Just you, Filip,” she glowered.

“Shit.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the hearing at Scoops. Confrontation. Almost smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POSSIBLY NSFW LIGHT SMUT

Despite what her daughter thought, Debbie saw more than she let on and she’d be damned if she bit her tongue. (Y|N) had always been a worry for her. She and Bud had tried so hard to keep her away from the MC life. The last thing she ever wanted was for her only child to get caught up in that mess, and definitely not with the Sons of Anarchy. In a way, she was glad John hadn’t lived to see what that sonofabitch, Clay, had done to her brother’s creation.

Her trip to Charming was, sadly, almost expected. It seemed like anyone that came in contact with SAMCRO ended up needing a lawyer. Debbie had hoped that this trip her husband had sent their daughter on would end up with (Y|N) returning to Iowa with her tail between her legs. She really hadn’t expected her to make it on her own and not for so long.

Over the course of the year (Y|N) was gone, Debbie had come to terms with the fact that not only was she doing just fine on her trip, but that she was also still running the company from the road, with Jack’s help. Seeing (Y|N) with Chibs rubbed her the wrong way, she knew that look, she knew that look all too well. They looked at each other the way she and Bud had. She was not about to let her daughter get cemented into a life of uncertainty and illegal activities. The way his hand went around her shoulders and pulled her in for a kiss on the forehead, was quite enough.

“Filip Telford!” she called out. He tried to bring (Y|N) over with him, the nerve. “Just you.”

_“Shit,” he whispered. Not much scared him, but the wrath of that small woman was enough to make the toughest of men cower. He slid into the booth next to Jack. “Debra.”_

_“Don’t you bring my daughter into this life. Don’t you drag her down with you. She dated that worthless piece of shit, Brandon, when I told her he wasn’t right in the head. The bastard almost killed her. Then she took up with a goddamned car thief who, while he was in PRISON, beat the shit out of Brandon. She didn’t listen to me with him, either. When she’s done working this audit for the shop, she’s coming home if I have to haul her back myself,” she hissed at him._

_His body was barely containing the rage and fear he felt. It pissed him off that she even thought that she could control her daughter like that. (Y|N) was a smart girl and could make up her own mind and didn’t need anyone telling her, including himself, what she should do with her life._

_“Is that right? And jus’ wha’ makes ye think YOU can make her do anything?” he asked._

_“Break it off with her, Chibs, or I’ll make your life here hell,” she warned._

_“Deb…” Jack tried to intervene._

_“This doesn’t concern you, Jack,” she snipped._

_“I hate to break it to you, dear, it doesn’t concern you, either,” he said, apologetically._

_She completely ignored Jack. “I’m not a person that makes idle threats, Filip. Don’t test the limits of my good nature.”_

_What the scariest thing about Debbie was, she said it all with a straight face, completely free of emotion, but her eyes… her eyes said she would do everything in her power to make her threat reality. Debra Teller (Y|L|N) was not a woman to be trifled with._

* * *

You were trying to keep an eye on the conversation in the booth. Filip looked very dark, like he might explode at any moment. In typical ice queen fashion, your mother’s face was devoid of emotion, except for her eyes. Her eyes were filled with a knowing hate for the Sons of Anarchy and everything they had stood for. You’d gleaned enough information regarding your mother’s feelings about the Sons over the years and she had not been kind.

Tig was doing his best to distract you, telling you dirty jokes and bad puns.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Tig’s voice went serious for a moment. “You gonna stick around?” he searched your eyes. “The pres. likes having you here.”

“At least until the audit is done, after that, it’s up to him,” you hooked your thumb at Chibs.

Your response seemed to satisfy him for the time being. “Good. Having you around has been the most fun I’ve had in years.”

Happy wandered over to where you and Tig were sitting at the counter. He reached between you two and grabbed an M&M cookie off the plate on the counter.

“Good.” Happy said through a mouthful of cookie, “Chibs is better.”

“Better?” you were confused.

Tig confided, “After we lost everyone, we all took it hard. Chibs took it hardest, plus the weight of running the club. He’s less… pulled down by it all.”

Not knowing what to say, “I… I like him… a lot. I want to stay, but I do have to go home and get things in order there before I can come back. Maybe open a branch out here somewhere. We do enough business this way that we could justify it, I think.”

“Want me to get someone looking for a spot to open shop? I know a guy in real estate, can get you the hookup,” he seemed hopeful.

The client base could easily justify opening a branch. It wouldn’t make much sense for you to run it if you didn’t have Filip to go home to. With the tumultuous week you’ve had, the shit with Jarry, and now your mother… he might decide you’re not worth the trouble that always seemed to find you.

“Can I get back to you on that?” you asked him. Tig was okay with it and assured you that all you had to do was say the word and he’d be on it for you.

Out the corner of your eye, you noticed Filip had gotten up and went to the back of the building. Putting out any fires you mother may have started was your priority and you were about to follow him out. Instead you were met by 5’2” of holy fucking terror.

“I expect you to come back home as soon as you are done. The club only needs you to keep their collective asses out of trouble. Then, you get home. Jack has been running things too long as it is. You’re taking advantage and that’s not fair to him either,” she had an unbending air about her. “Your father and I gave up everything to make sure you never had to live this life. I don’t want to see everything he worked so hard for go to waste because you weren’t there to give it life.” She paused and looked toward Jack, “We’re leaving now.”

Obligation made you hug your mother and say goodbye. Jack gave you a warm hug and a wink before you two said your goodbyes. You remained motionless as you watched the pair walk out of sight. As soon as they were gone, you spun on your heel and went to look for Filip. You were going to run up the stairs when you caught movement outside through a crack in the door…that and the sound of what you had come to recognize as Gaelic swearing.

* * *

Pushing the door open to the back alley, Chibs was smoking like a chimney, pacing and cussing all at the same time. You slipped through the opening and leaned against the wall waiting for him to notice you. You hadn’t seen him so enraged before.

When he saw you, he broke from his mutterings and came striding over to you, “Yer ma’s a piece of work, ya know tha’?!” He stalked off not waiting for you to answer, of course you knew what she was like, “piece of work” were never the words you used though. “Where the hell does she get off tellin’ people who they can and can’t…” he stopped himself short. Catching his breath a little, and slowly closing the distance between the two of you, “I won’t pull you into anything, lass. If you want to be here, I want you to be here, aye?”

You nodded, still stuck to the wall behind you. Filip loomed close. He blew out the last of his cigarette and threw the butt to the ground, grinding it out with his boot. He put both of his hands on the wall behind you, locking you in place. His intensity was both scaring you and turning you on. He stared down into your eyes, his own filled with lust.

His hand left the wall and his fingertips touched your neck, his thumb grazing your jaw as his hand cupped the back of your neck and head. Your breaths were coming short and quick in anticipation. His mouth was so close to your own, you could feel him stealing your breath.

“Do ye want to be wi’ me, luv, here, now?” his body pressed firmly into yours.

You raised your hand and cautiously put it on his chest the other wrapping around him, grabbing his ass.

“God, yes,” you said breathily.

“God has nothin’ ta do wi’ it, luv,” his other hand had moved to your waist, his finger in the waistband of your jeans, tickling the soft skin of your belly, as he traced the hem. “It’ll be my name yer screaming when I’m done wi’v ye.”

His mouth finally met yours, kissing you hard, your lips and teeth mashing together. You were starting to get mad at the obscene amount of clothing that was separating you. You ground your hips into him looking for any sort of relief you could get for your throbbing clit. His hand moved to your ass and down your leg, pulling your knee up to his hip.

The door suddenly pushed open and Chuckie walked out with a bag of garbage for the dumpster. He walked sideways with his back to you and Filip. Only then did your mouths part, Chibs eyeing Chuckie the whole way.

“Sorry, boss, sorry,” Chuckie hurried.

Filip relaxed his hold on your leg and you both went about composing yourselves. He took your hand and pulled you inside and up the stairs to the apartment where he set about making you scream his name for the _first_ time that day.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch with Lyla, Sunday Funday with Chibs, fessing up about scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of abuse and stalking. I skirted the issue, but said enough to get the point across. Possible trigger warning.

The rest of the week was like heaven for you. Things finally went at a blissfully normal pace for you and Chibs. You and he would have breakfast together before going to the shop. You would be in the office cleaning and going through the boxes, getting things in order, grateful to Chuckie and his OCD file keeping. There had only been a few boxes that were really messed up. Lunch breaks were, usually, with Filip, except for Friday when Lyla took you out.

There was a nice, little Chinese place that made a delicious chicken lo Mein. You liked Lyla, she seemed like she had a good head on her shoulders and understood the business side of filmmaking.

“How’s your books?” you asked. “Do you do them or do you send ‘em out?”

“I do them, but I’d love it if you’d come take a look, maybe show me some tricks?” she asked as she paid for both of you.

You’d been buttered up. Smirking, you said, “Save that receipt, that’s a business lunch and you can write that off.”

Yeah, you liked that clever girl. She brought you out to RedWoody Productions after you let Chibs know where you were going. It wasn’t like you didn’t know what RedWoody did, nevertheless, it was a bit of a culture shock to see all of the bare bodies as Lyla showed you around and introduced you to people. When she noticed your pink ears and cheeks, she was quicker about getting you to the office.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to embarrass you. I see it all the time and forget it’s not normal for everyone,” she apologized.

“It’s okay,” you said. “I think it was the anal rain dance that really threw me for a loop.”

Lyla showed you how she’d set up a computer software program to do the production company’s book work. Lyla went back to work behind the camera while you went to work in her office. She had everything set up neat and tidy. When you were settled and started looking things over, you opened a Word document and started taking notes. Working through someone’s books was like working a big puzzle and you easily lost track of time.

* * *

_It was almost closing time at the shop and (Y|N) hadn’t come back yet. He knew where she was, and when he tried to call, she didn’t answer. He called the production floor phone and was told Lyla was busy._

_“Jaysus, is my ol’ lady there or not?” he demanded._

_Twenty minutes later, he was striding into RedWoody looking for (Y|N). He stopped at the office door and watched her for a few moments. She was so many things, a thief, speed freak, biker, beauty queen, accountant, daughter, and most of all, she was his. She had a way with people that he admired, and he loved that she could make him laugh. She warmed his heart and his bed._

_He looked at her sitting there with her hair being held up with pencils and he wondered again how in the hell she did that. She put on her glasses to look at the file folder in her lap, so engrossed in the work, she still didn’t see him. (Y|N) began typing a note when he spoke._

_“Sexy as hell.”_

_She finally looked up and gave him a smile that made his cock twitch. Jesus, the sex… he couldn’t hardly keep his hands off her. She made him act like a horny teenager._

_“Uh-oh, neglecting the shop? Who will watch the mice play while you’re out?” she teased, her eyes glinting, her smile mischievous._

_“This cat left the shop when all the mice went home,” he said, stepping into the office._

_He watched the realization wash over her as she checked the clock then leaned back in the chair and rub her hand over her face. She quickly printed a document and shut everything down. After gathering them, she stood in front of him and looked up at him with her beautiful (Y|E|C) eyes._

_“I’m sorry,” she put her arms around his neck, “I lost track of time. It’s fun looking through stuff like this.”_

_It definitely was not fun for him. It may as well have all been in Greek for as much sense as it made. It did make him glad all over again that she’d walked into the office that night. He leaned down to kiss her._

_“You can make it up to me later. I want to take you out for a ride,” he told her as he put his arm around her._

_She surprised him by pinching his ass. “Deal,” she grinned up at him._

* * *

SUNDAY AFTERNOON  
You were lying in bed with Filip, neither one of you eager to do anything other than lie there together talking or making love. You’d never wanted anyone as much as Filip. He took the time to make sure your needs were met, and you he. A few moments prior, you’d rolled off of him and to his side, your legs shaky and sore.

“Insatiable!” he breathed hard. “Jaysus, you’ll be the death of me.”

“It’s your fault. I can’t help if my old man is damn sexy. Tone down the sexy if you’re too tired,” you leaned back to grin at him. Rolling up onto your elbow, you half laid on his chest so you could hiss him again. After, you snuggled into the crook of his shoulder as his breathing evened out.

“I canna just’ turn it off,” he was matter-of-fact. “You’re either a sexy bastard or yer not.”

That made you giggle, “Quite right.”

It felt good to be with him and not just for the amazing sex. It was the way he held you, how he would brush the hair out of your face before kissing you, the way he looked at you when he thought you didn’t see him. It was all so…right.

Together you laid quietly for a few moments when the shiny skin on his belly caught your eye. It was so much like your own. You ran your fingers over the mostly smooth skin.

“Was this Jimmy’s doing, too?” you asked.

“Aye,” he said softly.

He pulled you closer, if that were possible.

“What about you, luv? Chasing that speed demon?”

You shook your head a little. It was time to tell him, he needed to know. It had happened a long time ago, but like the song said, the scars remind us…

“No. It was a guy named Brandon. But before I get to him, you need to know about Tom, first…” you began. You told him how you and Tom were friends since you were kids, bonding over your love of cars. As soon as you and Tom got your licenses, you were driving all the time and boosting cars. After your accident, you weren’t around to make sure Tom stayed out of jail and about 8 years later, he got caught for the last time and was sent to prison for grand theft auto on a 2-7-year stint.

You told Chibs you’d met Brandon while you were in the army and he had swept you off your feet. You didn’t notice his aggressive behavior right away, or were quick to dismiss it. It all finally came to a head when you could no longer make excuses and you kicked him out. You’d thought you’d done everything right, changed the locks, changed your phone number, kept your comings and goings random, you’d even gotten a restraining order. Eventually, after several months, you’d started to relax a little and that was when it had happened.

“The only thing that made him stop was letting him believe I was dead. I thought he left so I crawled for my phone that was in my purse and called 911. I was told later, when I was in the hospital, that when the cops caught him, it looked like he was going to try to dispose of me,” you tried to roll out of Filip’s tight hold on you. “Sweetheart,” you looked up at him, putting your hand on his cheek, “I’m okay.” He only loosened his hold a little, enough for you to lie on your back. Your fingers traced the scar on your belly, “I had a tear on my liver. They didn’t know where the bleed was at the time, so they cut me here to poke around inside.”

It hurt you to see the look on his face. He was so upset. The man who called you his personal furnace was suddenly very hot and angry.

“I’ll bloody kill the bastard!” he barked. “The wretched piece of shite doesn’t deserve to breathe the same air…”

“Filip,” you tried to calm him. He almost hopped out of the bed and pulled on his underwear, leaving you alone with the sheet pulled up around you. “He’s not worth it and he’s not going to be hurting anyone ever again.”

He stopped to stare at you, “What?!”

“The judge on Brandon’s case knows my mom, respects her. He threw the book at him and sent him to the same prison that Tom was in,” you told him. What a tangled web… “Brandon could never keep his mouth shut and word eventually made it to Tom. Tom had always tried to look out for me. Anyway, he and some of the guys he hung out with made sure Brandon couldn’t raise a hand to harm anyone ever again.”

Filip was pacing the floor in the bedroom and stopped near the door to look at you. He crossed the space to you and sat in front of you on the bed.

“There’s more, isn’t there, luv?” he encouraged, putting his big hands over yours.

You nodded, it seemed like there was always more, “When Tom got out a few years later, he and I started a relationship. Looking back, I knew it was never going to go anywhere. I thought at some point we’d just grow out of it, but he proposed and, for some reason, I said yes. I finally came to my senses about a week before the ceremony.” You sighed heavily, relieved and grateful you finally got it all out. “I didn’t know what love was then, but I knew what we had wasn’t it.”

_Chibs was both mad that (Y|N) had gone through an abusive relationship and mad that he hadn’t been the one to take care of Brandon. He might have even been a little jealous of Tom for being the one to do it. What he was most jealous about was that he had known the lass most of her life and had loved her longer. If he ever met Tom, he wasn’t sure if he’d shake his hand or punch him in the face._

_When he looked up at her, his heart broke a little. “None of it was your fault, lass. Ya didn’ deserve a bit of it, aye? No man should ever raise a hand to the woman he loves, not ever.”_

_“He never loved me, Filip,” her voice soft._

_“I know, luv,” his spirit was heavy, “men like him are incapable.” He took her hand and vowed to himself that he would protect her with everything he had, even if she didn’t love him the same way he loved her._

_“C’mon, (Y|N), let’s get cleaned up, go for a ride. I have a surprise for you,” he said taking her hand and leading her to the bathroom._


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The surprise, the audit lady comes to Charming, messing with Rat, fluffiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They've gone to get the reader's surprise at Teller-Morrow

The garage door rolled up and you saw your baby, your worn out, used up, piece of shit, baby. Only she was none of those things now. She sparkled under her new paint. You could tell there were other new parts on your bike, too, either that or someone had polished the shit out of them. Filip was standing to the side looking like Vanna White with his hands showing off your bike.

“Surprise!” he gave you the cheesiest grin.

“Oh my God, Filip!”

“No need to be so formal, lass, Filip will do jus’ fine,” he joked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“What did you DO?!” you couldn’t believe it was the same bike. She glowed.

“Gave her a good tune up and whatever Happy thought needed to be done,” he explained.

You looked her over some more. It looked like a full restoration to you. Your dad would have loved it. Going to Filip, you threw your arms around his neck and kissed him thoroughly. He was a fantastic kisser and you could kiss him all day…

After a few moments, he said, “Let’s go for a ride.”

“I almost don’t want to touch her, she’s so pretty…”

“Aye, I know what ye mean,” he said looking at you. “I think ye better, luv.”

You put your helmet back on as quick as you could and flung your leg over the gleaming bike.

“Oh god, there’s new padding on the seat,” you needed to bake Happy some cookies. You stood up and flipped out the kickstarter with your heel. A thought sprung to mind, it’ had been a while since you’d driven anything. Bracing yourself on the handlebars, you kicked over the ol’ girl’s engine and listened to her growl her sexy growl.

“C’mon, Chibby!” you revved the engine, “I wanna go fast!”

* * *

_He grinned at her as she popped up the kickstand with her heel, folded in the kickstarter and took off like a shot down to the end of the property. He quickly closed the rollup door and locked up. (Y|N) was doing hot laps up and down the long drive at TM. When he got on his bike, she came speeding back, sliding to a halt near him. She had a matching grin on her face._

_“Get your ass movin’ old man, you’re slower than molasses!” she was being a sassy thing as she turned around to get ready to go again._

_**Old man, eh?** He started his engine and revved it like she had. He chuckled, “Get off my lawn ye sassy girl!”_

_She let out an excited “whoop!” and took off down the long drive of Teller-Morrow. He caught up to her as she was closing the gate, leaving just enough space for him to slip through. She pulled the gate closed and he secured it with the heavy chain and padlock. He pulled her to him again, kissing her with all the love he felt, but couldn’t say…hoping she would understand._

_“Mmm,” she murmured and opened her eyes lazily. “That was nice,” she smiled_ that _smile._

_He would miss her riding behind him, but it would be nice to ride with her for a change and see what kind of rider she was. He sat on his bike and looked over at his ol’ lady._

_“Try to keep up, eh, lass?” he winked and rolled on the throttle, leaving her to catch up._

* * *

Monday eventually rolled around and with it came the unexpected, early arrival of one Alice Montgomery with the Internal Revenue Service. You were sitting in the TM office trying to set up a computer system that would streamline the office work when you noticed a taxi pulling up outside. You went to the door and leaned against the jamb. A cute lady in a smart-looking suit stepped out of the car and walked toward you at the door. You could just hear the sound of her heels clicking on the cement.

She walked toward you with a purpose and held out her hand to you, “Alice Mongomery.”

“(Y|N),” you were studying her. Taking her hand, “Pleasure.”

“Likewise,” she was curt. She looked around a little, “Shall we go inside?”

You led her in and showed her to the small spot where you had things picked up and indicated for her to sit. She obliged and sat down in the nearest chair to her. Alice put her brief case on top of the table where she was seated.

“Let’s get started, shall we?” she looked up at you.

* * *

Alice turned out to be a very down-to-business type of lady and you respected that about her. She wanted to get the audit done just as much as you and she set about moving through the documents immediately. You stayed in the office with her, taking calls and sending the boys out for tows and repos as needed. Alice wasn’t much of a talker, but she was friendly enough. By the time Friday arrived, she’d gotten more comfortable with you and the workings of Teller-Morrow Automotive. She was looking around at the office which had plenty of girlie pictures mixed in with the cars and motorcycles.

“Not the kind of place you’re used to, huh?” she said.

“I’m not sure what you mean,” you said. It wasn’t true, you knew _exactly_ what she meant. “This is just like any other repair shop I’ve ever been in.”

Alice gave you a look that said she knew better, but she let it go.

“Did you have enough time to go over everything we sent Teller-Morrow?” she asked.

“Not really, but they have done a good job here,” you answered. “I do have a question for you, though.” You waited for her to look up at you. “Is there a reason the IRS homed in on TM?”

“They’ve had unusual activity here,” she stared at you then flicked her eyes toward the door. “I’m sure everything will check out fine.”

The old clubhouse was still a ruin at the end of the property and you understood what she meant by unusual activity, but that had been years ago. “Is there anything else I need to know about? The boys have always run this shop clean. Does the IRS think otherwise?” you wanted to know. RedWoody and Diosa were on your mind, but if the IRS wasn’t concerned, you wouldn’t be, either.

She looked up from her papers again, “By the way, Jack says to tell you hello. As far as the IRS goes, I’m only assigned to Teller-Morrow.”

It made you feel a little better to know Alice was on board with getting this audit done and that she was in contact with Jack. She was easy to get along with and didn’t need you around much to do her work. TM had been quite busy that week and you felt like you only got to see Filip at night for a few hours when you both finally got back home.

“Alright,” you stood up from the desk, “I’m gonna take a lunch.”

Going to the shop door, you opened it, “Rat, get your ass in here!” You couldn’t help it, Rat was an easy target and you liked messing with him. You hid your smirk as the man in question came trotting over.

“Yeah, (Y|N)?” his eyes were wide.

“What the hell man? Did you think I wouldn’t notice?” you asked him, trying to sound pissed.

He looked down at you shaking his head, “I…I don’t know. What… What?”

“Don’t think you can get away with it,” you said sternly. “Get in here.”

You stepped inside and winked at Alice. Rat followed you in and closed the door behind him. Pointing at your usual spot since you’d arrived at Teller-Morrow, “Sit down and do whatever Alice needs you to do in addition to manning the phones and running the office, got it?” Your voice had lost all of the edge it had before bringing him into the office.

“Jesus, no wonder Chibs likes you. Smartass just like the rest of us,” he realized.

“Sorry, Rat, I couldn’t help it,” you grinned at him. “Seriously though, you do a good job in here. If you need help with anything, just call Chuckie. Take care of whatever Alice needs, too, okay? I’ll be back later.”

“Wouldn’t Tig or Happy be better in here?” he was trying to weasel out of it.

“No Tig can’t stand being in here and Happy scares people, you’re it,” you told him. “It’s just til I get back.”

He sighed and accepted his fate, “Yeah, sure, okay.”

“Alice, this is George, but everyone calls him Rat, he’s your slave until I get back. Anything you need, he’s your guy,” you told her.

She grinned at you, “Thanks.”

“Abuse him as you see fit,” you said as you walked out into the shop.

* * *

The boys were all working hard, and you spotted your old man working on the Beemer in the bay furthest from the office. You were sure there was nothing sexier than your man working hard, grease up his arms, his hair tied back with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. You stood in the space between the first bay and the office where you called out to him.

“Chibs!” He turned in your direction, wiping his hands on a rag. His dimples showed as he smiled at you. “Take me home, you sexy bastard.”

If it was possible, his smile brightened, and he threw the rag at the prospect. “Duty calls, boys!”

You walked out of the open bay, aware of the stares and cat-calls that followed you, enjoying every one of them. You went to Chibs’ bike and got on your helmet. It didn’t matter that you had your baby back, you liked riding with Chibs and that wasn’t going to change unless he needed to be gone during the day. You waited for him and appreciated that walk he probably didn’t even realize he was doing. _ **Goddamn, he really is a sexy bastard. Look at him strut.**_

Hands on your hips, you waited for him to reach you. He looked like he was going to tackle you as he approached. He grabbed you to him and crushed his lips onto yours. Your hands gipped his work shirt. Taking a lunch break with him was exactly what you both needed. It was like you hadn’t seen him all week.

* * *

LATER  
Lying in bed with your sexy Scotsman, you looked at the clock and realized you should have been back at the shop over an hour ago. Chibs had dozed off and you almost had, too. Reaching for your phone, you called the shop. It took a while for Rat to answer the phone.

“TM,” was all he said.

“Hi Rat,” you were apologetic.

“Where the hell are you?! WHYAREN’TYOUBACKYET!?” Rat was on the edge. He was so loud Chibs startled awake next to you.

“Shit,” he rubbed his hand over his face. “You talkin’ ta Rat?”

You nodded and handed him the phone, “Rat! Calm tha fuck down… can’t ye handle it on yer own?… alrigh’… ALRIGHT!” He pushed the end button on your phone and handed it back to you.

“We need to go back?” you said.

“Aye, we need to go back,” he answered. “Tha lad’s havin’ a minor breakdown.”

“We can make it up to him, somehow. He can go home early, or something,” you said walking to the bathroom.

* * *

When you got back, Rat had already fled the office and Alice was on her own. There was still plenty of work to be done so you got back to it. Rat left everything piled up for you and had taken messages from the phone calls. As you got things straightened up, you chatted with Alice.

“Sorry I was gone so long. I really needed that break though,” you said.

“It’s okay, I was fine. Rat called that Chuckie guy to bring lunch. He’s something else. Been a long week, hasn’t it?” she observed.

You nodded in response, entering invoices into the new computer system. “Oh, you met Chuckie, huh? He’s a sweet guy. Did Rat do okay? He’s usually really good in here, but it’s been super busy, lately.”

She giggled a little, “Yeah, he was fine. He’s kinda cute.”

“Rat is?” Alice nodded. “Hmm. Want me to set you up?”

You were pretty sure that was why Rat was so flustered when you called earlier.

“Would you?!” Alice was excited.

You laughed, “Yeah, I can do that. What hotel are you staying at again?”

Alice gave you the details and you went to go find Rat before Chibs cut him loose for the day. You found him standing out by his bike, talking to Chibs.

“Rat, don’t go yet, I need to talk to you, but I need Chibs first,” you told him.

“Last time that happened I was stranded for a few hours,” he mumbled.

“What was that?” you asked.

“Okay,” he said, and plopped down on the seat of his bike with a sigh.

You pulled Chibs aside with you, so you could talk, somewhat privately with him.

“Wha’ is it, luv,” he asked. “Ye look serious.”

“Well, Alice has her eye on Rat and I was thinking, if he agrees, that maybe we could go out with them this weekend?” you hoped he would say yes, but wouldn’t be sad if he didn’t. You were just looking for a way to have a date night with your old man.

* * *

_Did she know what that smile she gave him did? He couldn’t say ‘no’ to her when she did that. He wanted to make her smile like that all the time and if that meant going on a double-date with Rat and Alice, he would do it._

_He sighed hard and hung his head, “Aye, lass. If it makes ye happy, we can go. Tomorrow, though, aye? I want ye to myself tonight.” He leaned down and kissed her deeply. He needed to be with her that night. She put her hands on his face and neck as he kissed her… **God, I love this woman.** When he let her go, her eyes stayed closed a moment._

_“Woof,” she broke out of her daze, she agreed, “yeah, definitely tomorrow.”_


	18. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with George and Alice

Somehow, George mustered the confidence to ask Alice out and, as expected, she accepted. Rat wasn’t so nervous that he needed you and Chibs along, but he still asked you both to come along. He thought it was best for Alice’s comfort if you did. Rat wanted to take Alice to the nicest place in Charming, and you were all for it. Filip did nothing but complain all day.

“I don’t see why I hav’ta get dressed up,” he said for the tenth time. “Why does it hav’ta be at a fancy place?”

You’d worn the skirt you got for the St. Patrick’s Day party and had found a cute little blouse at the local thrift store. After going through Filip’s wardrobe, you weren’t exactly shocked that he didn’t have much for “fancy” clothes. No suit, no dress pants, he had a couple button-up shirts, but that was about it. You took him to the thrift store with you and managed to find some brand new black pants that would work and which he didn’t hate.

“You need to ask Rat that question, we’re just along for the ride. Maybe he wants to impress Alice, I don’t know,” you told him. “Plus, you have nice things, Filip, you just needed the pants. Hell, you even have boots that work.” He’d insisted you pick out the clothes for him because he claimed he’d never worn a suit of any kind except when he and Fi got married.

You’d handed him the black dress pants, a dark gray button-down shirt he had, and told him he could wear the dark gray boots he had. As an afterthought, you gave him a black undershirt, underwear and socks, you weren’t sure he wouldn’t try to wear something white with the clothes you’d picked. You were in the bathroom taking care of some hair that just wouldn’t stay put when he stepped into the doorway, tucking in the back of his shirt.

“How do I look then?” he asked.

Honestly, you couldn’t believe your eyes. Filip lit your fire in everyday life, covered in grease, riding his Harley, anything, really. Seeing him “dressed up” was quite amazing, you felt like you were looking at a unicorn. If the dinner weren’t important to Rat and Alice, you might not have gone with him looking like a stone-cold, silver fox. You were staring, and it was obvious.

“That bad?” he asked, turning away.

“No, no, no, no!” you grabbed his arm. “That good. Jesus, Filip. If we didn’t have to go…” You reached your hand out to rest on his chest.

He seemed to finally let it go a little bit. “Ye look beautiful, (Y|N),” his voice lustful.

You sat right next to Filip in his truck as he drove you to the restaurant to meet Rat and Alice. When his hand wasn’t on the gear shifter, it was on your knee, his thumb rubbing back and forth. The valet parked the truck and you and Filip went inside.

Filip was looking mighty fine in his “fancy” getup and you were suddenly questioning your choices for the evening with your old man. Gray was the perfect color on him and in lieu of wearing a coat, he surprised you by pulling out a matching sweater to go with his button-down shirt. He still wore his usual beads and cross, his hair was behind his ear on one side, the other fell about his face, and somewhere on his person, he had a pair of glasses you were dying to see him wear.

He held your hand as he walked with you and you couldn’t stop looking at your, sexy as all hell, old man. Going to that dinner was doing something that made him uncomfortable, and he was doing it willingly, just for you. You’d unintentionally slowed down, and he turned to look at you.

“(Y|N)?” he said.

The words were on the tip of your tongue. You wanted to say them. Why couldn’t you say them? Three simple words and they just wouldn’t come out. All your life, you’d been able to lie your ass off and when you wanted to say the truth, you couldn’t. The feelings you had were getting a little overwhelming.

“I know this isn’t what you wanted to do tonight,” you began. He’d come close, changing the position of how he held your hand, his thumb rubbing the soft skin on top of your hand.

“Luv,” he looked into your eyes, “I’m righ’ where I wan’ ta be.”

**Oh, you sweet boy… I love you.**

“Filip…”

His thumb grazed your jaw as his hand cupped your face and pulled you to him. When he kissed you, you lost all track of reality…

“Geez, you two,” Rat was close, “get a room.”

You and Filip ignored the intrusion. He let you go, his finger tracing your hairline as he moved a stray clump of hair away from your face.

“Will it keep?” Filip asked you.

You could barely register what he said to nod at him.

“We need a code word,” you managed to whisper.

“What?”

“If I say…” you couldn’t think straight.

“M’Aingeal,” he said, catching on. “Then we go, aye?”

“You have to give ‘em a chance though, Filip,” you warned.

“No promises, mo ghaol,” he kissed your forehead.

Alice and Rat met you near the hostess station. Rat had managed to find a pair of khakis and a polo shirt. He’d, somehow, gotten his hair under control, too. Alice was wearing one of her suits and looked very pretty with her hair down. She seemed a little nervous but happy.

“Ms. Alice,” Chibs greeted her. “You look lovely this evenin’.”

“Thank you,” she blushed.

The hostess came back to her station and greeted your group. Luckily, Rat had called the day before to get a reservation and someone had just cancelled right before he called. There were other spaces open, but not to accommodate a group of four. They’d managed to get a nice table that was about in the middle of the space, but it was also somewhat private with a dividing wall on one side. You and Alice sat next to the wall on either side of the table, Chibs sat next to you with his hand on your knee again.

You were trying to talk to Alice and Rat when Filip’s hand didn’t creep up too far. You all had just gotten your drinks and an appetizer when he put his arm around your chair and leaned in, his head turned away from Alice, to whisper in your ear.

“M’Aingeal,” his tongue flicked your earlobe.

Alice and Rat were chatting to each other quietly. They seemed to be doing fine on their own. You were glad Rat and Alice were distracted so they didn’t see you about melt out of your seat.

“Already? We’ve barely sat down,” you asked, your hand cupping the back of his head as you talked into his ear.

“Mmmm,” his voice rumbled in your neck, giving you goosebumps. He let just a moment pass, “Ye’ve been very distracting tonight, luv.”

You hadn’t done anything but talk to Alice and Rat, your hand occasionally coming to rest on his.

“Aren’t you hungry?” you were trying to keep your heartrate under control. The man was very persuasive, and he wasn’t even trying.

“Only for you, m’aingeal,” his voice was still low.

He sat up and looked deeply into your eyes as your knuckles brushed his jaw. He kissed you softly. You glanced quickly to Rat and Alice, they were talking about a movie they each had seen.

“You’re terrible,” you whispered to him. You might have taken him seriously if he hadn’t said the code word almost as soon as you were seated.

“How do we ditch ‘em?” you asked quietly. “I kinda wanted to enjoy you dressed like this, though.”

He sighed and grumbled something in Gaelic as he sat up in his seat and reached inside his sweater to pull out his glasses. The hostess had left menus for you both to look at, but you couldn’t stop staring at Filip. Filip Telford was, officially, the sexiest man you’d ever laid eyes on and he was so into you.

“Why are there no prices on these?” he asked. “Is it, ‘If ye have ta ask, ye can’t afford it?”

“Don’t worry,” you were barely hiding your admiration of him, “if we even mention TM, we can write off this dinner as a tax deduction. Just get what you want.”

In no mood to argue, he continued looking at the menu.

“You’re staring, luv,” he said, still looking at the menu.

You felt the heat rise to your cheeks, “I just really like your glasses.” You leaned close to his ear, “You look sexy as hell.”

His voice went low for only you to hear, his eyes like molten chocolate.

“Mmm. Maybe I’ll wear ‘em more.”

“You sure you can handle me? I can barely keep my hands off you as it is,” you purred.

“I’ll take my chances,” he winked.

“Jesus.” Rat was disgusted. “It’s like sitting across from teenagers.”

“Get the stick out yer arse, Rat,” Chibs told him. “Talk to the lovely Alice, tell her why ye picked this place…”

The evening continued on as you figured it would. Rat and Alice were, mostly, good together and didn’t really need you and Filip around, but your food had arrived, and you and Filip wanted to make the most of it before you figured out a way to ditch Alice and Rat.

“Rat, if ye don’ mind, me ‘n the ol’ lady’ll be leavin’ now,” he stood up and held out his hand to you to help you out of your seat. You took his hand and stood, sidling out of the table. “We’ll settle on the way out. Nice to see youse both.”

Alice was pleased and Rat looked a little relieved. You felt a little bad for ditching them, but it did seem like they were getting on pretty well.

“See you Monday,” you said waving.

Rat turned back to Alice immediately and leaned in to talk to her. **That’s a good sign.**

On the way out, you and Filip stopped at the bar to settle your portion of the bill. Filip balked at how much the food and drinks cost but paid the bill. You took out a few bills of your own from your wallet and told the man to make sure the kids at your table had a nice evening. Filip saw what you did, but said nothing.

He held out his hand to you and you quickened your pace to catch up to him quicker. Slipping your hand into his, your heart did a little jump, like it always did, and he leaned down as he pulled the back of your hand to his lips. His eyes twinkled at you behind his glasses and you felt yourself returning the look.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Chibs need to say “see you soon” but Chibs isn’t sure that’s all it will be

You sat at the desk in TM’s office. In what was her usual spot the last few weeks, sat Alice, humming a little tune as she scrolled through pages of spreadsheets and documents on her computer. She would be finishing her work soon and that meant that you’d have to say goodbye to Charming for a while. Alice had made mention that she was close and would probably be finished before the end of the week.

A little while back, Tig had given you the card to his realtor contact and you’d made the call. You were unsure if you could justify opening an office in Charming, but that was part of why you needed to get back home. There were certain resources that weren’t available to you over the internet that you could easily view at home.

Jack had been on board with opening a California office, though. He’d mentioned that he’d once talked to your dad about doing so, but he’d been understandably against it. You’d explained your plan to Jack and he agreed that you needed to be in Iowa to tie up all of the loose ends. In the meantime, you’d been working on the beginning stages of your presentation.

**“I suppose you plan on running the Charming office yourself?” Jack asked. When you didn’t answer, he continued, “It’s okay, kiddo. Anyone who has seen the two of you together knows how you feel about each other. While you’re getting the presentation ready, we need someone to fill your spot here.”**

**“Do you know I love you, Jack?” you felt so much relief, you couldn’t stop smiling. “Yeah, that all crossed my mind. I have a candidate I think would take it.”**

**Jack chuckled, “I bet you do. Love you, too, kiddo. See you soon.”**

The sadness was evident in Jack’s voice. Maybe if anyone else had heard him speak, they wouldn’t have noticed, but you did. There would be no pleasing everyone, you knew that, but your dad had always told you, you couldn’t please everyone all the time, you could just make your best decision and hope it all worked out for the best.

* * *

Before you knew it, it was Thursday night and Alice had told you that she would be done Friday morning. You’d decided that you would roll out for Iowa right after her. Every time you’d tried to talk with Filip about your impending departure, he said or did something that distracted you or made an excuse to walk away from the conversation.

Friday morning was coming no matter how much you danced with or loved on your old man. He wasn’t going to get away from you this time. It was late, you didn’t know what time it was, but the moon was bright in the night sky and lit the room through the glass block window. He’d put on some of his favorite music and swayed to the beat with you in his arms, the occasional shuffle in a circle, just holding you close. Your head rested on his shoulder and he held your hand to his chest with his head dipped down to yours, his jaw resting on your forehead.

“I’m coming back, you know,” your voice barely a whisper.

The stubble on his jaw rasped your skin as he sighed, “Aye, I know, only gone for a while.”

You raised your head enough to look him in the eye, “You were listening.”

“I always do,” he said. “I know yer going, doesn’t mean I have ta like it. Doesna mean I won’ miss ye every second yer gone. Do ye know you’ll be takin’ a piece of my heart wiv ya when ye go? It’ll still beat while yer gone, but I won’t be livin’ til yer back wiv me.”

You’d both stopped moving at that point. You were so filled with emotion, you couldn’t stand it anymore. It didn’t matter to you that it had been barely a month since you’d met. You knew almost from the moment you saw him that there was something different about Filip Telford. He may have been a rough, tough biker that had done what it took in the name of the club, but you were his old lady and he would never, not ever, lay a finger on you in anger. You knew it with your heart. You moved your hand up to his cheek. His eyes closed, and you could feel him lean into your hand, ever so slightly.

“Filip,” you began.

“Aye luv?” his eyes were dark orbs behind his scarcely open eyes.

“I… I can’t not say this another second, and I don’t expect you to say it back or even feel the same way about me, but I think you do, I hope you do… I love you. I love you so much it hurts. I’ve never felt this way before in my life. I promise, I’ll do everything in my power to get back to you as soon as I can, just please, don’t give up on me. Don’t think I won’t come back.”

_It didn’t matter if he told her he was in love with her. Saying it or not wouldn’t change the fact that she was leaving. She said she would be back and he knew she believed it when she said it. The problem was that things never worked out for him in matters of the heart. Fi had run out on him to be with Jimmy and had taken his child with her. He had no expectations of having a life with anyone other than what he had with his brothers. The month he’d had with (Y|N) had been the best month he’d had in a very long time and it was more than he could have wished for._

_She looked up at him with her beautiful eyes, full of the emotion he was feeling, too. He pulled her hand off his face and kissed the heel of her palm while trying not to break down into a blubbering mess. He slipped his hand between her arm and her side, pulling her back to him. The space between them already unbearable. Her hand ran up his arm to rest on his shoulder. His eyes took in every feature of her face. He wanted to remember every moment with her, every freckle on her face._

He kissed you sweetly at first, delicate, sensual. No matter how he kissed you, Filip lit your fire every time. Sometimes, when he would look at you between kisses, you got the distinct feeling he was like a caged animal waiting to be released.

“Don’t hold back, Filip, not with me… not now.”

A low growl rumbled in his chest as he swept you up into his arms and carried you off to bed.

* * *

You stood in the office at TM, astounded that your new friends had come to see you off. The Sons were all there, Venus, Lyla and Chuckie had all come, too. You slowly made your way to the door, shaking the hands of some, hugging others as you said your “see you soons.” Filip was somewhere near the door by Tig and Happy. When Happy stepped forward, you saw Filip leaning against the door jamb, looking out into the lot.

You reached up to put your arms around Happy’s shoulders. He surprised you by leaning down to hold you tight and lift you off your feet. He spoke into your ear as he crushed you to his chest.

“’Soon’ better be a couple of months, baby girl,” he put you back on your feet.

Happy stayed leaned down to your level, his forehead pressed to yours. You rasped the stubble that had grown on his head.

“I’ll come back as soon as I can, I promise,” you told him as you let go of each other. Something told you if you didn’t make good on your promise, the Tacoma Killer would find you in Iowa and bring you back to Charming, ready or not.

Tig stepped into your view next. He pulled you into a tight hug as well. He loosened his hold on you and your hand fell to the patches on his kutte.

Tig gave you that squinty grin of his, “I’d tell you to stay outta trouble, but I’m not sure you can actually get _into_ trouble in Iowa.”

“Oh, you can, trust me,” you assured him. You patted his VP patch, “Keep doing your job and you call me if you need anything.”

“Or what?” Tig teased.

“I’ll tell Venus to get on your ass,” you teased back. Venus gave you a wink and a nod, letting you know that she would keep you in the loop with what was going on in Charming. It made you feel so much better to know that Venus, at least, would call you. You doubted Filip would call you for anything other than to say hello and with happy news.

He let loose his hold on you, “Oh! You play dirty!”

“I don’t play any other way,” you grinned.

Tig gave you the squinty grin again, “Atta girl.”

Happy was still near the door, watching you. You remembered meeting him the first time and had been curious if he was right in the head. After seeing him almost every day for a month, you knew a different side of him and were glad to call him a friend.

Filip had slipped outside at some point during your “see you soon” with Tig. Hoping he hadn’t gone far, you gave the group a quick speech.

“Before I go, I just want to thank you all for being so nice to me and accepting me into the family. I hope to see you all again real soon.”

* * *

You stepped outside into the light letting your eyes adjust. The shell of the old clubhouse was what came into view first. It had crossed your mind before that you could do something with the property, but that meant getting the club to agree to sell to you.

Filip had gone to a small area where the boy had put a picnic table and umbrella for shop breaks. Filip was sitting on top of the picnic table, head down, knees on his elbows with his hands clasped in front of him. Slowly, you walked toward him. You needed to get going. The night before, you’d both said your peace, neither one happy about what needed to happen. You weren’t just going to just jump on your bike without a proper ‘see you soon’. You reached out to him, putting your hands on top of his larger ones. He didn’t look up to meet your gaze.

“I should get going…” Nothing. “Will you come visit me, at least?” Again, nothing. “I’ll call you when I stop for the night…” He nodded, and you thought you heard him say ‘okay’. “I love you, Filip. This isn’t goodbye.”

_She took a deep breath and let it out slowly to calm herself. He couldn’t bring himself to move. He sat there as she put her hands on the sides of his head and kissed the top of his head. The night before, she’d begged him to go with her, but he couldn’t go with her any more than she could stay with him. They were both needed in different places. They’d agreed that if she wasn’t back in Charming by the 4th of July, Filip would go to Iowa to spend the holiday with her. It wasn’t much, and he didn’t hold much hope that she would be back by then._

_He gently rolled his hands out of hers and stood up. Grasping her wrists, he pulled her to him and held her. They’d both been very emotional the night before, at one point or another, they’d both cried as they anguished over their responsibilities._

_Rubbing her arms, he gently ushered her over to her bike, so she could get on her way. Thankful for his dark sunglasses, she might not notice the tears starting to well up in his eyes. She got on her bike and started it, letting it idle for a few moments. Her gear and saddle bags were packed to bursting. Settling in, she looked up at him one last time. He gave her a little wave and she kicked up the kickstand and sped off down the lot to the entrance of the property._

_“Goodbye,” he said._


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months later, Chibs goes to Iowa

Life as president of a successful accounting and finance firm was hectic at best. Demand for your time was unrelenting. In a way, you were glad of it, it had kept your mind off missing Filip. When you got back to Iowa, you had a lot of catching up to do. Sure, Jack had kept you informed through emails and phone calls, but there was only so much that could be done in such a manner. A years’ worth of work needed to be reviewed and understood before you could even think about trying to find someone to take your place. It took a lot of time and effort on your part to get to a place where you could entertain the idea.

Filip had been good about calling you once a week, and if he didn’t call, you did. The calls would last for hours and were agony to end, but he assured you every time that he would be coming to see you in July. You’d been working hard ever since you got back from Charming. Everything you did was so you could get back there as soon as possible. Putting in 18-hour days, you sometimes even slept in your office. Almost three months later, you were getting to where you were thinking about getting people in for interviews and, in what little free-time you did have, you were working on the proposal for Charming.

The only thing that had kept you going was the promise that Filip was coming. Your mother liked to remind you that leopards couldn’t change their spots and to not get your hopes up.

“They’re all the same (Y|N), even your precious Chibs. He’s gonna decide that the club means more to him than you,” she’d warned.

“Debra,” things had not gotten better between the two of you, “Dad left the club behind for you. All he did was the books for them. Didn’t he prove to you that the club isn’t always what’s most important?”

The two of you were standing in her kitchen for your regular Friday dinner. Deb stopped chopping the tomatoes to look up at you.

“You just don’t get it, do you,” she asked, exasperated. “Everything your father did was for the club. It never left him. Leaving was to protect the club, us too, but the club came first. They always needed something. They always had their hook in him. Men like Chibs, your father, they don’t just go changing.”

“Filip will be here,” you said with finality.

As hard as she tried, you weren’t going to let her get you down. You’d met with Tom that day to start going over the beginning phases of getting him into the fold with the company. It had been a nice distraction to keep your mind off of the excitement you were feeling. Filip was on his way, you were sure of it, even though you hadn’t spoken to him that day. You were just trying to get through to the weekend.

* * *

_It had been too long, he needed to see her face, hold her close, make love to her until they were both exhausted. He’d been getting the club ready, making sure the shop and other businesses were good to go in his absence, and had been packing and repacking for several days. Surprisingly, Rat had volunteered to run the shop office while he was gone. Turned out, he’d paid attention while (Y|N) was there and he was actually competent and confident in the job. Unable to wait any longer, he left for Iowa on the Wednesday before the 4th of July._

_He pulled into the first gas station he came across as he rode into (Y|H|T). He looked around as he pumped gas into his tank. Her town seemed like ones you see in movies. It was quiet on the streets because everyone was at work. The buildings in town were old, but well-kept. The streets were clean, and the yards were all neat and tidy._

_When he went inside to pay, the man behind the counter was what Chibs was sure was the epitome of a small, farm town. He was short and stout, wearing an old polyester shirt with mother of pearl snaps in a style that he thought was ‘western’, and a trucker hat with the name of the gas station printed on it. He guessed the man was probably wearing jeans and some sort of work boot, also._

_“Hey bruv,” he said to the attendant, “know where D Squared is?”_

_“’Course I do, everyone in this town does,” he said lightly. “You lookin’ to have ‘em do work for ya, son?”_

_He thought it was odd that this man would think someone like him needed an accountant. He had been on the road two days and had only taken a motel room the night before so he could shower before going to (Y|H|T) later that day._

_“No, just need to talk to the owner,” he said._

_The man smirked. Chibs could see his name was Gary. “That right? Good kid, that (Y|N). Mind your keys around her though.”_

_It was his turn to smirk, “Aye? Why ye say that?”_

_“Stole my car when she was a kid. Couldn’t prove it was her, but everyone in town suspected. Cops couldn’t make anything stick though,” he said._

_“And ye say she’s a good kid?” he almost laughed._

_“Oh yeah, she returned the car without a scratch. Her ‘n’ her dad did a lot for the town. Lotta people work for D Squared. Got their name on, or have invested in half the new buildings in town. Donate a lotta money.” Realizing he still hadn’t answered the initial question, “Oh ah, yer gonna head down the road, ‘bout 6 blocks, it’ll be on the right, can’t miss it.”_

_Chibs took his change from Gary, stuffing it in his pocket and zipping it closed. He slapped the counter as he walked out, “Thanks, Gary.”_

_Exactly six blocks down the road was the building for D Squared. Gary was right, he couldn’t miss it. It was a huge, well-manicured property that contained the very large building holding the offices of D Squared. After he found a parking space where there were few cars around, he made his way to the front doors. It didn’t escape his attention that there were a wide variety of cars in the lot. Everything from old clunkers up to high-end sedans. As he got closer to the doors, he saw a glossy-black 72 Chevy Nova SS in the space closest to the main entrance. He confirmed his suspicions by looking at the sign in front of the car, “Reserved for President.”_

_“Of course, it belongs to the lass,” he muttered quietly._

_Inside the lobby, he was met with a rush of cold air and the faint smell of vanilla, immediately making him think of cookies. The lobby was floored with terrazzo and had interesting designs and colors woven into it. There were seating areas on either side of the lobby and plants were everywhere lining the window sills. In front of him, a receptionist sat behind a large, long desk. The woman that sat there was waiting for him to make eye contact._

_“Hi there,” she said as he walked up. “How can I help you, hun? First time here?”_

_“Hallo,” he was nervous. Why the hell was he nervous? “Yes, I need to see (Y|N) (Y|L|N).”_

_“Do you have an appointment?” the receptionist asked. “What’s your name, hun?”_

_“No, no appointment,” he said, feeling terribly awkward. “Filip. I’d like to surprise the lass, if I could.”_

_“Oh, okay. Let me call her secretary. She can tell me if she can squeeze you in or not,” she said, picking up the phone, not waiting for him to say anything further. He watched the water cascade down the waterfall wall that was behind the large desk. Awfully posh, he thought. The receptionist finished her call._

_“Marilyn is on her way down to get you, hun,” she told him. “You make it past her, you’re good to go.”_

_Only a few moments later, a small woman, only slightly taller than Debbie, came gliding around the corner. She had sleek, steel-gray hair and he couldn’t pinpoint her age at all. The woman wore a gray suit that complimented her hair and he thought she looked quite stunning._

_She extended her hand to him, flashing a brilliant smile, “Hello, you must be Filip.”_

_He took her hand, surprised at the warmth and strength with which she took his._

_“I’m Marilyn. Come with me, young man,” she instructed._

_She led him to the elevator that had been just out of sight. When they were both inside, she raised a pass card to the reader and pressed the button marked 5._

_“You’re not what I expected,” she said when the doors closed._

_He looked down at her wondering what in the hell she meant by that._

_“Jack, my husband, told me about going to Charming,” she said. “(Y|N) is in a meeting til the end of the day. They should finish soon. You’re welcome to wait in the reception area until then. She’s been working so hard since she got back. I’m pretty sure she sleeps here most nights.” The elevator stopped and stepped out when the doors opened, “This way. Executive offices are on this floor.”_

_“What’s on the other floors?” he was curious._

_“Each floor holds our other, various operations. D Squared does a lot more than just accounting,” they talked as they walked toward the back of the building._

_The whole floor was very quiet as Marilyn led him down the center of the floor, eventually coming to the reception area for the lass. Her office took up the majority of the back wall. Both the interior wall and exterior wall were full glass. She was right there. He could finally see her. She looked completely different from how he knew her. He was used to seeing her with jeans and t-shirts on. The dark blue suit she was wearing looked like it could pay for the house he wanted to buy. Her long, beautiful hair was pulled up at the back of her head, but it wasn’t pencils holding it in place this time. The light that shone in from the glass walls caught on the jewelry she was wearing._

_“M”Aingeal,” he whispered._

_She stood up from the chair behind the desk and went to the man that had been in the office with her. She had a bright smile for him and hugged him warmly, a notable familiarity between them. Chibs had a sudden rush of rage and jealousy._

_“Who is that?” he asked Marilyn._

_She didn’t look up from what she was doing. He noticed she was writing something down on a slip of paper._

_“Tom,” she said and handed him the piece of paper. “Put that in your pocket.”_

So, that’s Tom, _he thought. Tom looked like he might be about the same age as the lass, maybe a little older. Tom seemed like a guy who had been through a lot and came out clean as a whistle on the other side. He knew the man had been in prison, but it had changed him, for the better, it seemed. They looked good together and Chibs hated that._

_There was a sudden flurry of activity as two small boys and a young woman went into (Y|N)’s office. When (Y|N) saw the boys, she threw her arms wide and he could easily read her lips, “There’s my boys!” She scooped them up as they flung themselves at her._

_Marilyn looked up then at the five of them standing together, “Aren’t they cute?”_

Mmm, cute. One happy family, _he thought. He was feeling very out of place. He watched as (Y|N) carried the boys out, the other woman looking exhausted as he followed (Y|N) and Tom out._

_“Who are they?” he croaked._

_Marilyn nodded in their direction, “Her and Tom’s kids. Henry and Thomas. Don’t you want to catch up?”_

_He shook his head slightly. He didn’t think he could hear another word, but Marilyn wasn’t done talking._

_“That piece of paper I gave you,” she pointed at his pocket. “Be there at 6,” she looked at the clock, “Gives you a little less than an hour, okay? That girl wants to see you Filip.”_

_He doubted that._

* * *

You looked at the clock, already wishing the night were over with. Your mother was grating on your nerves and the only reason you went to the Friday dinners was because you felt like you owed her an olive branch for being such a shit of a child. She’d been through a lot when you were little and it seemed like the least you could do was to cut her some slack. It was ten minutes to six and you finally heard Tom and Sara pull up. Getting up from your seat, you went to the front door and stepped out onto the small porch. Tom was getting the boys out of the back seat of their SUV and Sara came over to greet you.

“How are my godsons tonight? Did they get a little nap in?” you asked.

You’d always liked Sara. She was slightly shorter than Tom, had long blonde hair, and a fantastic personality. She’d been able to look past Tom’s history and had seen the real man underneath. You remembered Tom bringing her to your house to meet you and have dinner. He’d been so nervous you wouldn’t like her. As it turned out, she was delightful, and you’d liked her almost immediately. They’d gotten married a few years after you called it off with Tom and it had been all roses and sunshine for the couple. It had made you happy to see Tom so happy. Sara was a good fit for him and their kids were so dang cute.

“No, they did not, so this evening should be interesting,” she gave you an exhausted, half-grin.

The boys were three years old, full of terror, and had you wrapped around their sticky little fingers. They always told you that you were their favorite aunt and you loved those boys to pieces. Thomas came toddling over, wanting his mama to hold him and Tom brought Henry to you. Henry was drowsy and laid his head on your shoulder.

You rubbed his back as you held him, “Hey buddy, you wanna take a little nap before dinner?”

That comment made the little guy perk up, but only for a moment, and he snuggled back in.

“I’m sorry,” Sara apologized. “We tried to get them down as soon as we got home.”

“Don’t worry about it,” you told her. Your mother would probably prefer that the boys sleep while the adults had dinner, anyway.

Tom was busy hauling the boys’ things inside while you and Sara were talking. You and she were talking about the holiday plans as you slowly made your way to the porch. Suddenly, you heard an unfamiliar sound in your mother’s neighborhood. Slowing your pace, Tom almost bumped into you as you stopped to turn toward the sound that was much louder. Instinctively, Tom reached out to steady you and his drowsy son. The noise had softened as the rider slowed.

“You okay?” Tom asked, distracting you from the motorcycle.

You turned your gaze to him for just a moment, then looked back to see the rider speed off. You skin felt hot and tingly like you might pass out. It had been a very warm day and you were exhausted from working eighteen-hour days for weeks on end, but you could have sworn you just saw Filip ride by your mother’s house.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was it Chibs? Certain misconceptions get cleared up.

_“Shit, that was it,” he muttered to himself. He hadn’t missed that_ The _Tom was at the house. Chibs’d had a little time to think things over before he made his way to the address Marilyn had given him. (Y|N)’d called things off with Tom, but she’d never mentioned that she was still close with him…really close. Marilyn had said that the boys were their kids. But who had the blonde girl been? When Chibs had seen her, he thought she was the nanny or the babysitter._

_Riding into her neighborhood, he became painfully aware of how out of place a dirty, old biker was there. The houses were all very nice, bigger than most of the ones in Charming. Everything looked so new and fancy, no motorcycles, no trash, not a thing out of place._

_The only give away that he was in the right spot was that he had seen the lass as he rode by. He turned around in the next driveway and quickly zipped back around to the driveway where he’d seen (Y|N)._

Sara grabbed up Thomas and hauled him inside. You still had Henry in your arms, trying to focus on him rather than the rider you were sure was Filip. Assuring Tom you were fine, he went back to his SUV to get the last of the boys’ things and you were walking Henry up to the house when you heard the motorcycle get loud again. You needed to get Henry inside where it was cool.

Sara was coming down the stairs in a hurry to get the 2nd diaper bag and to take Henry from you.

“You sure you can manage him and set up the pack ‘n’ play?” you asked her, throwing a quick glance over your shoulder out the front door. The rider had stopped in the drive.

Sara scoffed at you, “Please. I’ve been doing this three years. With Tom working all day, I’ve gotten good at multi-tasking.”

She reached to take Henry out of your arms and when he was situated, took the diaper bag and turned to go back up the stairs. Just as you got to the door, raised voices met you. You couldn’t make out what they were saying, but they sounded angry.

* * *

_“Hey, pal, you got the right place? Need…” Tom started._

_Chibs strode up the slope of the driveway, “I need to speak to the lady of tha house.”_

_Tom was quite confused. Deb had very strong feelings about strangers in her house. She, especially, had very strong feelings about bikers. He jogged to catch up to the stranger, reaching out to grab his arm._

_“Hey man, you sure about that? Why don’t you slow down a minute?” he said, and the stranger reeled on him._

_Chibs flung his hand off him. “Aye! I am!”_

_Chibs had stopped with his back to the house and didn’t see (Y|N) step out of onto the porch._

_“Hey man, I’m just trying to help you out here. The lady of the house doesn’t really care for bikers,” he warned. “It would be best if you left.”_

_Chibs was getting a strong feeling that he would never fit into the lass’s life and that it had been stupid of him to believe otherwise. Seeing her with Tom and their kids was bad enough. The neighborhood and the house they lived in was more than he could ever give her. He couldn’t possibly play on the same level.  It was clear to him that he would never be good enough for her._

_“Aye, I think ye may be right laddie,” he affirmed, the distain evident in his voice._

* * *

Not understanding what was going on, you stood there watching the two as they talked. Their voices had not returned to a normal level, but Filip had his back to you, not knowing you were watching. You still couldn’t believe it was him, but you’d know that man’s ass anywhere. While you were elated to see him, they both were looing like they were ready to fight. Knowing them both as well as you did, there was no way you were getting in the middle. Sara came out onto the porch with you.

“Who is that with Tom?” she asked.

“Filip,” you gritted out, watching the two men square off.

“THAT’S Filip?” she seemed surprised.

You’d mentioned him, of course, but you weren’t one to gush, not given your track record.

“They look like…”

Sara started to make her way to the stairs and you grabbed her arm to stop her. Sara gave you a worried look.

“Tom won’t stop, (Y|N).”

“Neither will Filip,” you said as the first blows fell.

Looking around, you spotted the garden hose. Following your lead, Sara turned on the water as you unraveled the hose. The two idiots didn’t even notice you’d walked up on them as they were beating the crap out of each other. It gave you a certain amount of pleasure to squeeze the handle on the sprayer just as Sara reached you. The fight sputtered to a halt with Tom and Filip lying on the grass in your mother’s front lawn. Somewhat soaked, you rather enjoyed their irritated and shocked faces as they looked up at you.

“You two dumbasses about done?” you asked, still holding the sprayer on them.

Your eyes locked on Filip’s, as Tom had knocked off Filip’s sunglasses during their fight, cutting him, dangerously close to his eye. Sara sidled over to Tom and helped him up and into the house while you were with Filip.

Your irritation outweighed your happiness at seeing Filip. Standing with your hands on your hips, you waited for him to get up off the lawn. He had a cut on his cheek to match the one over his eye. You grabbed his arm to drag him into your mother’s house before her nosy, uptight neighbors started to congregate. He half-heartedly tried to get out of your grasp, but you just dug your nails in deeper, pressing the nerve near the elbow making him squirm.

Just as you stepped across the threshold, you let him have it as you walked him through the house to the main floor bathroom.

“You have a lot of balls coming to my mom’s house, starting shit with Tom. For fucks sake, Filip, you two were beating the shit out of each other on the front lawn,” you fumed, hoping your mother was too busy to notice the commotion.

“I don’t…” he started.

“Shut up. You don’t get to talk right now,” you pushed him into the bathroom making him sit on the closed toilet seat. You rummaged through the cabinets in the bathroom to find the things you’d need to get his face cleaned up. Gathering the items you needed, you put them all on the bathroom vanity. You put your hand on the counter and stared down into his eyes.

“What the fuck was that?” you asked through gritted teeth.

“I went to yer office today… fancy place that is… saw you and Tom…your boys,” he began, his voice harsh.

You turned on the water and let it run before you put the washcloth in the water. Wringing it out, you slapped it to his face, not caring that you made him wince.

“You came to my office… and you said nothing. You start a fight with Tom and you say nothing to me first,” the acid in his voice had stung. You drug the washcloth across his face making him hiss in pain. “I looked forward to you coming here for there months… WHY didn’t you say anything?”

You rinsed the washcloth, pushed his head back and continued cleaning the cuts on his face.

“Me?!” he grunted as you savagely drug the washcloth through a cut. “Why didn’t you tell me about…” he stood up, pushing you out of the way. “…all of this…the wee ones…and Tom?”

Your brain was working as fast as your heart was hammering.

“Sit down, goddamnit, I’m not done with you,” you ordered, pointing at the space he’d just vacated.

He grumbled, but he did as he was told. Still not calmed, he said, “Ye sounded like yer ma just then.”

You looked at his stupid, handsome face. The hardness in his eyes was gone and his features all seemed to soften as you looked at him. **God, I missed him.** “You’re not helping your cause any. I’m sure Debra has a Brillo pad I can use on you.”

You pulled out the Neosporin and some butterfly closures.

“What you saw, you big idiot, was me having a meeting with a man I’ve known for thirty years, talking about how we’re going to transition him into COO. We finished early and were waiting for Sara, his WIFE, to come with their boys, Henry and Thomas, since she was the one that had dropped off Tom. You made a fantastic impression, by the way,” as you put on the Neosporin and two closures on his cheek.

The blood above his eye was thick already. He’d probably have a little scar for that one. You got a cotton swab and dipped it in peroxide. Gentler this time, you cleaned the smaller cut over his eye. “As for all of this,” you waved your had around inside the bathroom, “this is my mom’s house. The office is my dad’s doing. It’s not what you think, Filip. The office is all for show. Yes, we earned it all on the up, but people like to know that when they invest with us or hire D Squared… it shows that we’ve done well, know what I mean? This is what my mom likes, I’m more of a cottage at the end of a cul-de-sac kind of girl.”

He hung his head in what you assumed was shame. “I’m sorry, luv. I saw him wi’ ye and I lost it… Can we get outta here, lass, let me make it up to ye?” he asked, his eyes full of warmth again.

You looked down at him sitting there. His cheek looked rougher than usual and your hand found its way to touch the scars there. You’d missed him terribly and he’d come to Iowa just like he’d said he would. Seeing him again, and with things calmed down between him and Tom, you were starting to relax a little. Stepping aside, you gave him room to greet you properly.

* * *

Christ, it’s good to see her, _he thought. He’d been mad, thinking she’d lied to him, kept secrets from him. Much to his humiliation, he’d been utterly wrong. Instead of kicking him to the curb, she’d taken him inside and fixed the cuts Tom had managed to cause. He was trying to be mad at her for not saying her business had been so successful, for not mentioning that Tom was married and had kids with his new wife, but he couldn’t. He was so happy to see her, any anger he’d held fell away with every touch; and, thank God, she was always touching him._

_Being with her again… it just felt right. She let him stand up and he closed the space between them, wrapping his arms around her as her own went around his shoulders. She felt so good pressed against him, her hands running through his hair as he kissed her. His hand traveled lower to grab a handful of her ass and a gratifying groan came from deep within her._

* * *

You briefly entertained the idea of leaving with him, but if you didn’t have this dinner with your mother, you’d never hear the end of it. As if she knew what was going on, there was a knock at the bathroom door.

“Why the hell am I getting calls from the neighbors saying there was a fight on my front lawn?” your mother asked through the door. Cracking it, she peeked in. “Oh,” she said, seeing you with Chibs. “Well, I’ll be damned, you actually showed. Looks like I’m eating crow tonight.”

“Give us a minute, will you, Mom?” you asked, breathless and mortified, Chibs still holding you.

You heard a “mmhmm” come from her direction, but she closed the door and let you be.

“You and I are going to have a nice dinner with my mother, Tom and Sara, and the boys. Then we can go to my place,” you told him, “and I’ll let you make it up to me some more.”

A low growl rumbled in his chest.

“Must ye torture me so?” his forehead resting on yours.

You smiled at his chest. “I love you, Filip, but you earned the torture,” your mind started imagining all the things you’d do to him later. “I’m yours, and only yours. Maybe I’ll be eating crow tonight, too.”

He took a deep breath and pushed you away from him. “Aye, alrigh’ then,” he said leaning down and putting his shoulder into your stomach, grabbing your legs tight, standing up with you on his shoulder. “I’m not waiting.”

You let out a squeal as he walked you out of the bathroom and back through the house to the front. As you were backwards for the trip, you got to see the strange looks from your family as you passed them. Tom had a resigned look on his face, not quite mad, not quite happy. Sara’s eyes were wide, and your mother was fuming.

“(Y|N), if you leave with him, don’t come back,” she said.

“I doubt I’m coming back for anything, Mom, not this weekend,” you chuckled. That would have to be a discussion for another time, if you had it at all.

Filip put you down on the porch and you two couldn’t get to his bike quick enough. You got on after him and wrapped your arms around his chest.

“Don’t have a kickstarter yet, but I hav’ tha hot chick on the back,” he said, starting the engine. “Righ’ where she belongs.”

“Smooth talker,” you kissed his neck as you sped down the road to anywhere but there…


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunion. Fireworks. Lots of fireworks.

It didn’t take long for Chibs to get you out of your mother’s subdivision and pulling into your place. It was a small town and you only lived a couple miles away. Raising your hand, you pointed at your driveway. Chibs killed the engine just outside your garage door and you got off his bike so he could park.  
  
“This isn’t what I expected, luv,” he said, looking at your small home on wheels.  
  
Fishing your keys out of your pocket, you led him to the door and keyed inside.  
  
“Well, when I bought it, I had no intention of staying, but I’ve been here three years now,” you stood with him in the living/dining/kitchen space.  
  
“And ye have a garage?” he seemed confused.  
  
“Oh… yeah… When I first moved here, the people that owned it didn’t allow permanent structures. I needed a place to park The Beast, so I bought the place. Plus, most of the people have lived here forever, they should be able to do as they please.”  
  
“Make good money on it?” he asked.  
  
You chuckled and kicked off your sandals.  
  
“No, not really. I don’t really have it set up like that. The folks that have been here forever just pay a monthly maintenance fee. The new ones pay lot rental until they’re here at least ten years. Not many come and go.”  
  
You put your hands around his waist and looked up into your ol’ man’s handsome face, cuts and all.  
  
“Did you miss me, you big dummy?” you asked.  
  
“Aye,” his hands gripped at your shirt, “I did. It set me off seein’ him wiv’ ye like that.”  
  
“I put the pieces together on that one,” you smirked. “I love you, Filip.” You looked into his eyes as you pulled his shirt out of his jeans. “Why did it make you so mad?” You were making him uncomfortable, but you needed to hear him say it. Your hands found the buttons on the front of his shirt, working slowly up from the bottom.  
  
“It looked like your family, and that you were wiv Tom again…” he was getting distracted by your work.  
  
Hands inside his shirt, you ran them up his body and over his shoulders, slipping it off his body.  
  
“I’m loyal to you, Filip. I’m not the cheating kind,” his body was hot under your touch, even though it was cool in your house.  
  
“I know it, lass,” his voice was husky in your ear. He leaned in to kiss you, but you wouldn’t let him, you hadn’t heard him say it yet.  
  
“Why, Filip?” you asked again, pulling off his wife beater. “Why did you beat Tom?”  
  
“I was a jealous bastard. I thought ye kept ‘em secret from me…” he tried reaching for you again.  
  
Pushing his hand away, you reached for his belt. He was practically vibrating.  
  
“I told you everything about Tom,” you kissed his chest and unfastened his belt. His skin almost burning your lips. “You’re not telling me the real reason.”  
  
“Please, lass, let me touch ye,” his voice was soft but pleading. He would never hurt you or do anything you didn’t want, but you were pressing his limits of desire for you.  
  
“No. Not until you say the real reason.”  
  
 _She was driving him wild and she knew it. He wanted her so badly, he couldn’t hardly take it anymore. He wanted to say it, he needed to tell her. Her hands drifted over his body and his muscles jumped involuntarily. He liked to think he didn’t need anyone, not anymore, but he needed her. God, how he needed her._  
  
He grabbed her wrists and held them to his chest. Looking into her (Y|E|C) eyes, he said, “I was jealous because he’s known ye thirty years. He’s loved ye enough to want to marry ye. Seein’ ye like that…I want that wiv’ ye. I want to see ye carryin’ around OUR wee ones because…” he was having a hard time seeing her… “because, I need ye lass. I nee ye to be mine, always… I fell in love wiv’ ye, (Y|N). I fell so hard, it scairt me. I love ye so much it hurts.”  
  
Loosening his grip on her wrists, he slid his hands down her arms as her own moved up, her nails scraping his scalp and sending a shiver down his back. She turned her head, their mouths finally meeting. Her lips were soft on his, her tongue touching his lips, lighting within him an all-consuming fire. She yanked his belt loose and he could no longer control himself.  
  
His hands went to your clothing, practically ripping them from you. Three months felt like three years. You couldn’t move fast enough to get your clothes off. Undressing and walking toward your bedroom, Filip followed you, kicking off his boots, yanking at his socks and walking out of his jeans.  
  
You’d only just thrown back the covers on your bed when he caught up to you, spinning you around to face him. He looked like he wanted to devour you, his intensity always turned you on.  
  
Scrambling to get on the bed, he didn’t break eye contact with you as he crawled between your legs, lying on top of you. He rested on his elbow over your, his mouth on yours, tongue swirling around yours, making your head swim. The weight and heat of his body on yours, feeling him again made your heart race. You knew he loved you, but you’d needed to hear him say it. When the words left his mouth, it sent a rush of heat to your core.  
  
His hand squeezed your breast, his fingers pinching your nipple with each squeeze. Your hands imploring him to get closer, your hips bucking against him, needing some relief. His hand left your breast, fingertips running lightly over your belly as his fingers ventured lower to find your slick. Wetting his fingers on your juices, you moaned in pleasure at his touch. His thick fingers slid back and forth over you, each pass driving you closer to climax.  
  
“Christ, I’ve missed ye, lass.”  
  
“Jesus fuck, Chibs, I need you inside me. I wanna cum on your dick,” you demanded.  
  
He rolled with you onto his back. Putting your hand on his chest, you raised your hips and grabbed his rock-hard cock in your hand. Rubbing your wetness over the length of him, you lined up over him and slowly, blissfully, took the length of him inside your throbbing core. When you’d taken his full length, you both groaned. Your hips had a mind of their own and you ground into him when Filip’s hands slapped down on your thighs, holding you in place. After a few moments, his right hand slid over, his thumb working in circles over your clit. It wouldn’t take much for either of you to finish. Slowly, you slid up his shaft, knowing when he was in the right spot… you ran you hands up your body to your breasts rubbing and squeezing as you pinched your nipples, moving just enough to keep hitting that sweet spot…  
  
Feeling you begin to clamp down, he moved his heels, so he could thrust up into you as you came, hard, on him. Your orgasm sent him over the edge with you. Rolling and rocking your hips, as you collapsed on him, breathless. Rolling to his side, you kept your leg slung over his and held him close.  
  
After a few moments, and you’d both settled, your finger traced the tattoos on his chest. “I’m not going anywhere, Filip.” You took a deep breath, “I don’t cheat. I don’t want to, don’t even think about it. I don’t need to. You’re everything I need, everything I want. I love you so much.”

* * *

In the days that followed, you and Chibs barely left your little trailer, preferring to stay inside and make up for lost time. At night, he would make off-color jokes about the fireworks… In the late morning of the 4th, you were lying in bed with Filip, your fingertip traced the tattoo on his chest as you laid nestled next to him. His hand grazed the curve of your hip as he spoke.   
  
“Do ye even want ta have wee ones,” he asked, somewhat out of the blue.  
  
You shrugged. Until Filip, you never considered it an option.  
  
“I don’t know. I’m kinda old for babies. It gets risky after a certain age… honestly, I always wanted to adopt at least one kid,” you confided.  
  
He seemed to consider your words for a few minutes before moving on to another topic that was on his mind.  
  
“How much more d’ye have ta do here?” he asked gently.  
  
“Need to get Tom up to speed. He’s good, but D^2 has a lot more to it than running a carwash chain,” you told him.  
  
“Wait a minute, HE is the friend who laundered yer sport book?”  
  
You smiled and patted his chest, “You’re a quick one.”  
  
“You tow have quite the histr’y,” he observed, that jealous tone was back.  
  
“I’ve known him a long time, Filip. He’s like family,” the last word came out a little flat. Your mind flashed to Tig and Happy and the other Sons you’d been missing since being back in Iowa.  
  
“I need to make sure Tom can handle the 80% of the company that he can’t call me for when I’m in Charming. I’d like the transition to be seamless,” you said.  
  
 _He pulled her tighter, she really was working toward getting back to him. Marilyn told him that she’d practically been living at the office and now, only a few months later, was already working on getting her replacement trained. He needed to go back to Charming starting the next day, but the thought of leaving you again tore at his heart._  
  
“There’s an auction coming up soon…” he trailed off.  
  
She sat up, not pulling the sheet with her. The scar on her back was still shocking, but only because of the pain she’d gone through. His thoughts filled with planning their future, but maybe she wasn’t ready…or worse yet, maybe she didn’t want to settle at all? She turned and looked at him over her shoulder, knowing full-well what she was doing to him.  
  
“Oh, really? What kind of auction?” she asked, stretching forward to touch her toes.  
  
“The house is going up for auction,” he said, admiring the curves of her ass.  
  
Pulling the sheet up, she threw a leg over him and straddled him. He could feel the heat coming off of her turning him on more. She knelt over him, her body on full display. He wanted her again… and again… always… forever.  
  
Her hands were on her inner thighs and he watched in agony as she ran them up over her hips and belly to cup her breasts, rubbing and squeezing them. She dropped one had to her sweet pussy, her fingers disappearing inside her, then slowly back to rub her clit. Over and over she did this, displaying herself to him, giving him no relief. He thought he might cum just watching her. She put her hand on his chest, leaning down so close to his mouth.  
  
“You wanna play house with me, Mister Telford?” her voice was thick and sultry.  
  
He wanted more than to ‘play’ house with her, he wanted the real deal. He wanted it all, cottage, kids, club… he wanted it all, with her.  
  
He pulled her mouth to his, his tongue drinking her in. Mercifully, she reached behind her cupping his balls, gently squeezing and rolling her fingers, making him moan.  
  
“I’m in love wiv’ ye, lass. I want you an’ everythin’ ye ‘ave ta give me,” he felt breathless and way too vulnerable.  
  
“Greedy bastard,” you looked into his lust blown eyes.  
  
“Aye, tha’ I am,” he flipped you onto your back, tired of your cock tease. He pressed at your entrance.   
  
Rolling your hips into him, you were aching to have him inside you. You crooked your leg over his hip as he slid into you forcefully, sending a jolt of pleasure out from your core, making you gasp.  
  
“I have a lot to give,” you said into his shoulder, nipping his skin.  
  
Filip brought his knee up and thrust into you again and again, eliciting the same response as he had the first time. He knew how to build you to orgasm and quickly. You could already feel your walls start to thicken around his length. Arching your back, his thrusts hit your g-spot. Your fingers dug into his back as he slammed into you, finally sending you over the edge, bringing him with you.

* * *

Dusk, (Y|HT), 4th of July

  
Later the same night, you rode with him to the town fireworks display. With your hometown being so small and D2 being so big, you either knew personally, or were connected to, almost everyone in town. Even thought you were wearing jeans, a Beatles t-shirt, old sneakers, and your hair up in your (Y|BBT) hat, people still noticed you and came up to talk or waved at you. After the last bit of small talk, you looked at Filip through your cheap-o aviators and shrugged.  
  
“People know me,” you explained.  
  
“Do ye see tha way they look at ye, lass?” he asked.  
  
You got a little defensive, “The town used to do a great display, then the state outlawed fireworks. I don’t know what happened after that, but Dad got it worked out so that he paid for the insurance and the fireworks so that we could have a show again. Our displays are kind of a big deal around here,” you took his hand and led him toward your favorite viewing spot.   
  
The fireworks were nice and all, but you made sure you had your double hearing protection before you left your trailer. The noise was okay to deal with most years, but you never knew when it would set you off. You’d made sure you took your valium before you left, too, just in case. The hill next to the church was just far enough away that the noise wasn’t terrible (there were trees to absorb sound), and the view was still clear up on the hill.  
  
As you went higher up the hill, you noticed that Tom and Sara were there with the boys. Your mother, thankfully, was nowhere to be seen. You hadn’t seen or heard from them since Chibs carried you out of your mother’s house a few days before. Thomas saw you first and came running for you, almost taking a header before you caught him.  
  
“Auntie (Y|N), you watch with us?” Thomas asked.  
  
You nodded at Thomas and couldn’t hide your grin as Henry went to Filip, his arms up-stretched for Filip to pick him up. It melted your heart to see your ol’ man pick up Henry. He was a natural, you noticed, and an odd feeling swept over you. Dismissing it, you easily saw that both boys had recently had an ice-pop, the evidence clearly all over the front of their shirts. Henry’s hands went for the beads that Filip always wore. Sara came dashing over with a wipe in her hand.  
  
“I’m so sorry, he’s going to ruin your shirt,” she fussed, wiping at Henry as Filip held him.  
  
“Ach, don’ worry, lass, I wash up fine,” he tried to ease her. “I’ve had worse on me.”  
  
Among the four of you, you were fairly certain that Sara was the only one who was innocent enough to not know what Filip meant. But looking at Filip holding your godson, you couldn’t help but smile, he looked really good with ‘wee ones’ as he said. Briefly, you wondered how hard it would be to start a family at your age. Tom and Sara seemed to be doing alright. Thomas wiggled to get down and you complied.

Sara had taken Henry already, leaving you and Filip to find a spot on the grass to lay out your blanket. Before you realized what was going on, Filip was standing in front of Tom, who was already on his feet.

_Chibs stared at him a moment, “Sorry I broke yer nose. I know ye mean a lot to the lass.”_

_Tom squinted back at Chibs, “Apparently, she means a lot to you, too.”_

_“Mmm,” he conceded._

_“I’m happily married. (Y|N) dumping me was the best thing she could have done for me. I’ve got Sara and two great kids,” Tom looked at (Y|N), then back to Chibs. “I’ve never seen her so happy. She never looked at me like that.” He looked Chibs in the eye, “You hurt her, I’ll find you.”_

_He smirked. He decided that he liked Tom, after all._

_“Understood,” he held out his hand to Tom._

You watched the exchange near Sara, who was in as much awe as you. Both of your men still wore the evidence of their recent skirmish and now they were about to shake hands.

“I’ll be damned,” you muttered.

“Jesus, they look hot,” Sara said quietly, for only you to hear.

“Yeah, they do,” you agreed, with a giggle.

“I’ll miss you when you go,” Sara winked at you, meaning Charming.

You exchanged ‘talk-to-you-laters’ with Sara and went to take your spot on the blanket with Filip.

“Did you decide?” you smirked.

“What?”

“Who had the bigger dick,” you whispered.

He leaned back on his elbows, “Doesn’t matter, it’s always me.”

You smiled down at him, “I love you, Filip.”

“I know.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auction time, and a little secret…

_The heat was relentless. The end of July could be unmerciful, and July 31st did not disappoint. Chibs could feel the sweat running down his back already, and the auction hadn’t even started. He looked around again, hoping (Y|N) would show up, but knowing she wouldn’t. Instead of his gorgeous, sassy woman next to him, he had Tig._

_“Jesus Christ. Hottest fucking day of the year. Perrrfect day for an auction,” Tig did a funny little dance, his feet wide. “Fuck. It’s gonna take a crowbar to unstick my balls from my leg.”_

_Chibs checked his watch, the auction would be starting soon. He’d been saving money for years, pinching pennies, almost as much as Happy. Living above Scoops and Sweets had helped a lot. Bud had given him a few investment tips, which was how he’d gotten most of his nest egg, he just hoped it would be enough._

_Chibs had talked with (Y|N) earlier in the week and she’d offered to buy it for him, front him the money, or something. He’d refused…_

_“…this fine home behind me. Let’s start bidding at 50 thousand,” the auctioneer said._

_“Think it’ll go high?” Tig asked._

_There was a good turnout. The people that were there looked like they were there just to flip the house and make a profit. They were the ones he was worried about. They would be the ones with the deep pockets that could snake it out from under him._

_He shrugged. “Dunno, bruv, hop no’,” he was nervous._

_“Don’t worry, brother. I can spot you some cash,” Tig offered._

_“Thank ye, Tiggy, jus’ migh’,” he rubbed his palms on his jeans._

_“…150!”_

_The auction was climbing and moving quickly. He could barely make out what was being said._

_“160!” he called out._

_“180!” someone called out immediately._

_“What’s that gash doing here?” Tig spotted the counter-bidder. It was Althea Jarry._

_The bid had gone over 200 thousand already, there was no time to go tell her to back off._

_“225!” Chibs called._

_“235,” followed right after._

_Chibs was getting close to topping out. The bids just kept climbing._

_“300!” he called._

_“325,” was called._

_Chibs was furious._

_Tig turned his head in Chibs’ direction, “I got you, brother. Three seventy-five!”_

_“Three seventy-five to the man in back,” the auctioneer said. “Any other bids? Young lady?”_

_Chibs could see her nod and the bidding kept on. He was out. Even with Tig’s offer to spot him some cash, he was out. His heart had been set on that house. Had he mentioned it to Althea? He couldn’t remember. All he knew now was that he’d missed his shot at the house. He turned, clapped Tig on the shoulder and left the area before he lost his temper._

_Only a few moments later, he heard “SOLD!” reverberated to the end of the cul-de-sac where he and Tig had parked. He pulled out his cell to call (Y|N), but it went to voice-mail. He called her office next, but Marilyn picked up._

_“(Y|F|N) (Y|L|N)’s office, this is Marilyn. How can I help you?” she answered._

_“’Allo Marilyn, is the lass busy?” he asked._

_“Oh, Filip, hello! Yes, she’s on a business call. Should I have her call you when she’s done?” Marilyn asked pleasantly._

_He sighed, “Aye, would ye please?”_

_“Of course,” she said. “Everything will work out fine, Filip.”_

_He assumed (Y|N) had talked to Marilyn about his wanting to buy a house. As it turned out, Marilyn was the lass’ aunt by marriage and they were closer than she was with her ma._

_“Glad ye think so, Mere,” he said. “Hope yer righ’.”_

_“It will be, you’ll see,” she assured._

_They disconnected from the call and his mind wandered to a conversation he’d had with (Y|N) earlier that week._

* * *

**_“Filip!” she was angry. “I can be just as stubborn as you!”_ **

**_That had become quite obvious. “Aye, lass. I can tell. I don’t need yer money. If I can’t get the house, then I can’t get it. I don’t want yer charity.”_ **

**_He could hear her fuming inside her small house. She was slamming cupboards as she stomped on the floor._ **

**_“It’s not charity… if I’m going to live there… WITH YOU, you jackass! Let me buy it and you can put your money toward remodeling!” she argued. “Then we’ll both be putting money in it. It will be OURS.”_ **

**_“I’M buying it. I don’ need ya supportin’ me. I can take care o’ it meself!”_ **

**_There was a long silence, long enough to make him check the connection._ **

**_“Call me when you get your head out of your ass,” her voice was quiet, and if he admitted it to himself, she sounded hurt._ **

* * *

_He sat on his bike, knowing he’d been an asshole, and let out a slew of Gaelic expletives as Tig finally showed up._

_“You ready, Pres?” he asked as he strode up, pulling out his gloves._

_“Tell me Jarry didn’t get my house?” he asked._

_“She didn’t get it, boss,” he said. “Some asshole, corporate-type got it. Topped everyone, musta really wanted it.”_

_“Great. That makes me feel much better,” he grumbled, not excited about some cold bastard ruining his house._

_“C’mon, Chibs, let’s get outta here, I’ll buy you a drink,” Tig offered._

_Resigning himself to multiple levels of defeat, he pulled out his helmet and gloves, accepting Tig’s offer._

_“Talk to (Y|N) lately?” Tig asked him_

_He cocked an eyebrow at his brother, wondering what made him say that._

_“Not for a few days,” he answered._

_“Better call her. You’re kind of a dick when you haven’t,” he grinned._

_“Christ,” he rubbed his hand over his chin. “Turn into Dear Abby while I was gone?”_

_“See? There’s that dick-tone,” he started his bike. “Besides, I’m more of a Joyce Brothers guy.” Tig grinned at him and rode off._

* * *

He hadn’t called. You’d been busy, of course, but you thought for sure he would call. It was a patriarchal way of thinking that because he was a man, he had to be the provider. Filip worked hard, and all of the businesses were doing well. Hell, you’d even tweaked a few things to help maximize profits. You knew he didn’t need you to pay for anything for him, but, damn it, that didn’t mean that you couldn’t help out buying a house he wanted to make a life in, with you.

You had plenty of money and you didn’t need the majority of it. The money you’d made from running your book… and other ventures, was comfortably drawing interest in an off-shore account. You’d spent the last year on the road with little more than the basic necessities. You slept in a tent most of the time. You were already working on giving up the running of corporate day-to-day operations of D2, there was no way you were gonna sit on your ass all day, doing housework, while Filip worked. The more you thought about it, the more it became clear that you needed to have a serious discussion with him about what your life together would be like.

First things first, the house. You’d seen the way Filip had talked about it, looked at it. He loved everything about that house. He was done living over Scoops, it wasn’t a home there. He wanted a more settled life. The club was doing well. His brothers were doing well, too and staying out of crime. They’d even been going on charity runs.

A thought sprung to mind, and you grabbed your cell phone. Scrolling for the right name, when you found it, you hit SEND and waited.

“Hey, darlin’, everything okay?” he answered.

“Tig, I need you to do something for me,” you began and laid out your on-the-fly plan.

“Sweetheart, he’ll have my ass if he finds out about this plan before you tell him,” he said, unsure of your idea.

“But Tig, it’s such a nice ass,” you were hoping to smooth it over. He was right, Filip would probably be pissed, but it was the only way you could think of to make things right.

He sighed heavily into the phone receiver, “You owe me for this one.”

“I know, and I’m sure you’ll collect. I’ll get it set up,” you said. “Thank you, Tig.”

July 31st  
It was the first birthday you were home for since your dad died. The second birthday since he was gone and the third birthday for the twins, Henry and Thomas. It was mid afternoon in Iowa, Tom had taken the afternoon off, leaving you to sit and stew in your office. The auction was going in Charming and your mother was expecting you for dinner later. Tom and Sara had also invited you over for the boy’s birthday party, and you still hadn’t heard from Filip. You couldn’t pinpoint which one was giving you more stomach acid. Finally, your phone rang and Tig’s name came up on the display.

“Please give me good news,” you answered his call.

“Had an unexpected wrinkle. Jarry is here bidding,” he told you.

“What the fuck is she doing there?”

“Dunno, but the bid is up over 4. You still wanna do this?” he asked.

“Yeah, whatever it takes,” you told him.

Marilyn was waving furiously at you through the window. She was on the phone, mouthing the words, “IT’S FILIP!”

**Shit, when it rains, it fucking pours.**

Mouthing back and shaking your head, “I CAN’T! WE’RE BIDDING!”

“450?” Tig’s voice cut in.

“Yeah, do it,” you said.

Finally, you heard the words you’d been waiting for come across from Tig’s phone, “SOLD!”

It took some time, but you’d sent the paperwork to the auctioneers the day before and with Tig’s help, you were the owner of the house at the end of the cul-de-sac. You weren’t sure how Filip was going to take the news, let alone that you were the one who’d bought it. You just needed to get through the week and you’d be able to go out to see him and tell him what you’d done. In the meantime, you had your mom, Tom and Sara to deal with.

_“Where the hell is Tig?” Chibs asked Rat._

_Rat didn’t look up from the Honda he was working on. He shrugged, “Last he said, he was going on a lunch break.”_

_Chibs looked at his watch, it was after one. A few moments later, he heard the rumble of a motorcycle come up the drive at TM. Tig pulled into his spot and parked, killing the engine. Chibs walked toward him with a purpose._

_“Where’ve ye been Tiggy?” he asked, suspicious. He’d been acting strange since the auction on Monday._

_“Did a favor for (Y|N). She asked me to look at some property for her,” he explained._

_“Wha’ property?” Chibs asked._

_“Ahhh… property over on Fullerton. Office building,” he said quickly._

_“That right?” Chibs wasn’t buying it._

_“Look man, (Y|N) asked me to look for property for her. She knows I got a guy. For some reason, she wants to be around your suspicious ass. Grill her. I’m just helpin’ out my President’s ol’ lady,” Tig raised his hands in surrender as he walked away, ending the conversation. He wasn’t sure what it was, but he knew Tig was keeping something from him and maybe the lass was behind it._

You’d only talked to Filip once since your argument about the house. You’d called him to ask about someone picking you up from the airport on Friday. He told you that he would send someone to get you because he couldn’t be away from work half the day. Your plane landed safely, and you’d gotten your bag from baggage claim before you even started looking for any of the boys. Even in a crowded airport, they always stood out. Filip not calling you for several days had really worried you, and when your eyes spotted your silver fox, leaning on a support beam.

Your heart fluttered in your chest, and you could barely keep yourself from running to him. Instead, you pulled your rolling suitcase behind you to stand in front of your old man.

“I thought you’d be sending a prospect or maybe Rat,” you said cautiously.

He looked at you through his purple sunglasses. Saying nothing, his hand slid down your arm, his fingers encircling your wrist. His hand felt hot on your chilled skin. It only took being near him to change you into a body of molten lava. Any resolve you tried to maintain was lost when he put your arm around his waist, your other hand grasped his kutte. Cupping your face in his hands, you started to feel the sting of tears rise.

“I’m sorry, mo ghaol,” he breathed out. “I’m a bit set in m’ways, but not enough ta risk losin’ ye.” His forehead rested on yours. “Forgive me, mo ghraidh?”

“I love you, you jerk,” you told him, sniffling. He always went with the Gaelic when he was emotional. You couldn’t keep your secret from him a moment longer. Looking up into his eyes, you told him, “It was me. I bought it. I’ll forgive you if you forgive me.”

It only took him a moment to catch your meaning.

“Christ, lass,” his hands didn’t drop from your face like you thought they would. Instead, he pulled your mouth to his, kissing you deeply. Making you forget about your surroundings. Your hand dipped into his back jeans pocket.

“I wanted the house as much as you. I saw us living there together. The thought of it going to some asshole that was just going to destroy the character of the house and just flip it for profit made me sick. I wanted it to be us in there. I loved it as soon as you showed it to me. I’m not going to be sorry for wanting the same things as you,” you talked quickly before he could cut you off.

He took the handle of your bag and started walking you out to the parking garage.

“Aye, luv. I know ye do. Took me a while to realize. It just got me back up, thinking I couldn’t take care of ye the way yer used to,” he confessed.

“Filip, I slept in a tent for almost a year. I had 3 changes of clothes. The house I have in Iowa is barely more than 600 square feet. I don’t need any of it. I don’t need anything but you,” you expressed.

“Christ, woman,” he walked with you. “Ye know it’s no’ always easy bein’ an ol’ lady, right?”

“Can’t be any worse than being in love with a jackass of an old man, too stubborn to change his ways,” you jabbed.

* * *

In the truck, you both were quiet for a while until you got out of the city and Chibs had quit cussing at all of the other drivers.

“How the held did ye manage it?” he asked, referring to the house.

“Well…I needed a little help. I was hoping it wouldn’t go so high and you could just buy it with a spot from Tig.”

Chibs nodded his head and bit his lip. You weren’t sure if he was angry.

“I called him and asked if he’d help me get set up as a ghost buyer. He was just helping me…”

He raised his index finger. You thought he might be thinking of ways to kill you and Tig for conspiring against him.

“Hold on, luv, when did ye do all this?” he asked.

“Day after I told you to quit being a jackass,” you said from your side of the cab.

He knew. You could see it on his face. He may not have been excited about not being the “major bread winner” in your little family, but being with you did have other benefits. If you could just convince him to take a vacation, you already had something in mind… You were getting ahead of yourself, planning a vacation when you and Filip were the owners of a house you hadn’t even been in.

“Filip?” you stretched your hand out to him.

Blindly, he reached for you, too, “Aye, m’love?”

“Take me home,” you said.

He smiled that dazzling smile of his and quickly kissed your hand, “Yes, dear.”


	24. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The house

The heat hadn’t done the interior of the house any favors. As soon as Filip opened the door, the smell hit you right on the nose. As you stepped inside, you noticed that the interior likely hadn’t been touched since the house was built. The threadbare carpet looked like it had once been green. The wallpaper was striped with a rose pattern, but it was badly yellowed and peeling from the walls. Where the paper wasn’t peeling, you could see the outlines of where pictures had been. The woodwork looked like it was in decent shape, but it was hard to tell under all the layers of paint. Chibs got out his cigarettes and lit up.

 

“Christ. Reminds me of me gran’s house,” he puffed as he tucked the pack and lighter back into his pocket.

 

You watched as he ran his finger through the dust on the built-in book cases. You’d never minded his smoking before, and you still didn’t, but if a remodel was going to be done, you had some stipulations.

 

He probably couldn’t tell, but when you walked in, you could tell that the previous owners had been heavy smokers. At the apartment, he would go out on the fire escape since it bothered your sinuses. You hoped asking him to continue the practice wouldn’t be an issue. Your dad was a smoker and asking him to go outside hadn’t been an issue, asking him to quit, had.

 

Chibs was opening the drawers of the built-ins looking for something. Not surprisingly, he found an ashtray and pulled it out. You walked and talked with him as you checked out the rest of the main floor.

 

“You know, we’re gonna have to gut the whole house, right?” you watched his face to gauge his reaction.

 

He nodded as he took a long drag, looking at the built-in China cabinet.

 

“Smells like the old clubhouse in here,” he agreed, “Gets stuck in the walls.”

_He noticed the way she was looking at him. He knew she would never ask him to quit. It pleased him that she was thinking of a future with him though. The hope of babies running around the house wasn’t far from his mind._

_“No worries, luv. I’ll go out, especially if I get a man cave,” he paused. “That’s wha’ they call it, righ’? A MAN cave.”_

_He puffed out his chest to make her laugh and was rewarded with her beautiful smile._

_“Yeah, that’s what it’s called,” she came over to him as he stubbed out his last cigarette inside the house. “I love you, you know.” She put her arms around his waist and gave him a look that mead him want her all over again. Their tour of the house might have to wait and they hadn’t even gotten to the upstairs yet. She made him feel like a young lad again. He found himself wanting things with her he’d never wanted with anyone, things he thought he’d lost when he gave up Fi and Kerrianne…_

_“I love you, (Y|N), with all I got,” his demeanor was very serious, then slowly he raised his right eyebrow. “Wanna fool around?”_

_He could see she was trying not to smile._

_“Yes,” she looked around at the filthy, shambles of a house, “but not here, not now. When we get the house done, we can christen every room proper. The apartment will do for now.”_

_His mind flashed to her naked, on top of him, doing that thing with her hips that got him so hard. He needed to get her back to Scoops and quick. She was wearing leggings that didn’t leave much to the imagination and a tanktop that just barely fell to the swell of her ass. The neck scooped just low enough and he would swear that she was doing it just to torture him._

_He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the house. Locking the door behind them, he couldn’t keep his hands and lips off of (Y|N) as they made their way to his bike. Reluctantly, he let go of her, feeling slightly drunk off of her passion. They got on their helmets and settled in._

_“Better go fast,” she purred in his ear, her tongue flicking his earlobe. “Not sure I can keep my hands to myself.”_

_“Jeaysus Christ,” he started the motorcycle._

 

You had to hang onto him. What else were you supposed to do? It’s not like there was some road rules that said you HAD to keep your arms in a certain place. One hand slipped inside his shirt, feeling his heart beating just under your hand. Your other hand went low, dragging up his thigh, dipping low to his crotch. Feeling his hardness, you stroked him as he drove you back to the apartment.

 

“Yer gonna make me wreck, luv,” he said.

 

“Do you want me to stop?” you asked.

 

“If ye don’ I may not be able to get up,” he sounded disappointed. Already, you were almost back to Scoops.

 

“Well, we can continue this later, I guess,” you kissed his neck and took your hand away from the front of his jeans.

 

He sped down the alley to the back of Scoops to park. He followed you and you could feel his eyes raking over you. Going up the stairs he said, “Christ luv, every move ye make…”

 

You quickly keyed in through both doors while Chibs followed. Once both doors were closed behind you, your ol’ man was on you. His mouth on yours, demanding your attention. His hands pulled at your shirt, lifting it off your body. His large, warm hands squeezing your breasts through your bra. He pulled you to him, caressing your skin as he slowly moved you to the bedroom, stripping clothes away as you went.

 

In the bedroom, you pushed your naked ol’ man down onto the bed, quickly climbing on the bed to straddle him. You ran your hands up his body and out his arms, your hands gripping his wrists. His skin tasted hot and salty as your tongue licked the vein in his neck and nipped at his skin on his jaw. Your hair fell in his face as you hovered over him.

 

“I think we need a four-poster bed or a canopy bed for our new house,” you kissed him deeply. “Then we can do this proper.”

 

You teased his mouth with your tongue, lightly tracing his lips.

 

“If we had a canopy bed, we could hide from the babies, too,” you kissed him again.

 

He rolled you over on the bed, pinning your hands above your head.

 

“I though’ ye didna want wee ones,” he said, pulling your knee above his hip with his free hand.

 

You shook your head, “I said it was risky, not that I didn’t want to.” You pulled your other leg out from under him, forcing him to lay between your legs. You ached for him to be inside you. The thoughts of all the fun you could have with the four-post bed only turned you on more, making you soaking wet for him. “I want everything you want, Filip. Only one thing left to do,” you tried to get some relief for the ache. “You need to put that big, thick dick in me every chance we get.”

 

He made a deep, guttural sound as he eased himself into you, making you gasp as he filled you up. Arching your back up into him, he moved slowly, hitting your g-spot as he did. He showed you he was in control by slowly teasing you, bringing you so close to orgasm before backing off and starting over again and again. He was driving you crazy not letting you come. Finally, he built you up to orgasm again. Your legs were shaking and were damn near exhausted. He’d almost used you up completely when he mercifully said, “Cum on me.”

 

You came so hard, all of the muscles in your pelvis contracted the tightest they ever had in your adult life. After a few more erratic thrusts, Filip came too and rolled to your side. You couldn’t keep your eyes open. If you’d had any worries that Filip would not be able to keep up with you or children, he had certainly dispelled them. Three times, he’d edged you before he finally let you cum. It took what was left of your strength to crawl up the bed and pull the covers back.

 

Filip helped you get under the covers, his hands massaging your back and legs as you laid, half-way onto your stomach. He thought maybe she was serious about having babies. They’d never really been “safe” when having sex. It made him wonder if she was just being careful, or if maybe they had missed their chance. She’d mentioned it, but the thought of raising another man’s baby as his own hadn’t appealed to him, though, with the life they lived in, there was no telling who would raise a child.

 

As he drifted off to sleep, he was feeling excited about the future for the first time in a very long time.


	25. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The months following buying the house, musings on the clubhouse, Thanksgiving, and Christmas plans.  
> **and smut**

     The next few months flew by in a flurry of activity. As usual, Filip was busy with the club and their various business ventures, and you were busy getting the books for all of them back in order. Since you went back to Iowa, it looked like Rat had tried for a while but had given up. Chuck was around and did what he could, but Scoops kept him just as busy as anyone else. You didn’t mind, it kept you busy, not that you needed things to do.

 

     When you took a break, you were calling contractors and designers, trying to get someone you liked on the job. Filip tried to get you to consider some of the boys for the work, but you’d only agreed to let them demo, it was more fun anyway. They were all busy at the shop and doing protection jobs, the only thing that they’d all agreed was in a reasonable gray area for the club. Your focus was on getting the house just right for you and Filip. Tig had given you the name of his guy in real estate and he was helping you to find a suitable office space for your new California branch office.

 

     In early November, work had finally begun on your house and you and Filip were bordering on physical exhaustion. The work had gone on non-stop for weeks and weeks. You were in the TM office, during a lull in your normal activities of running the office and digitizing the system, you took a break from accounting and construction thoughts and took time to just sit.

 

     Charming was a nice town, but California was quite different from Iowa. It was hot as hell all the damned time and it rarely rained, and if it actually did, it only added to the steam already in the air. The relief in the intense heat only started at the end of October, and for you, the warm days and cool nights that November brought, were a welcome relief. The rainy season finally began and you’d been sitting with the door of the office open to the outside, and were trying to enjoy the sound of the rain and the smell of the world being washed clean as it drifted in on the breeze.

 

     You got up from your desk chair and went to lean on the door jamb, watching the rain fall. The remnants of the old clubhouse loomed dark at the end of the driveway. It was a sad, daily reminder of people who were no longer living. An idea had been slowly creeping into your mind for the last several weeks and you were slowly counting up the expenses of that idea when Filip came up behind you. Putting his arms around you, his van dyke scratched your neck as his lips kissed you softly, just behind your ear. He held you tightly and you melted into him, enjoying the feel of him. You couldn’t wait for your house to be finished so you could sit on the covered porch with your old man, covered in a blanket, watching the rain.

 

     “Finally, it’s raining,” you muttered, still looking at the old clubhouse, your arms resting on his.

 

     “Ye like it?” he asked. Feeling you nod, he continued, “It reminds me of Ireland sometimes. Only there’s no wind. So bloody windy there.”

 

     “Do you miss it?” you asked.

 

     “Hrm,” his voice was deep and noncommittal. “Used to. Been away so long, it’s strange ta go back. You? D’ye miss Iowa?”

 

     When you were a kid, you couldn’t wait to get the hell out of there. You’d always thought it was the most boring place on the face of the earth, but after you’d been in the military, Iowa wasn’t so bad. It was almost nice to be in the predictable normalness of it. California was like the land of endless summer. The heat ever present, one step up, maybe two, from being a desert. There was always something to do, but the truth of it was, it was just as boring as Iowa.

 

     “Yes and no. I miss the green and the seasons,” you admitted. “I’ve been all over the world, but I don’t need to be anywhere special, I just need to be wherever you are and I’m home.”

 

 

     _He held her tighter. The love he felt for her was so overwhelming sometimes. He just held onto her and watched the rain fall with her in his arms. The shop had been busy with body work and other repairs. He spent most of his time working and, if he wasn’t too exhausted, he’d help (Y|N) with picking out whatever she needed help with. He had no idea what looked good together, but he thought she liked when he said he liked one color over another._

_She’d been looking out the door at the rain when he’d found her. She looked good with her hair pulled back, her shirt tucked in, jeans just tight enough to show off the curve of her fine arse. Even with as much work as they both had, they still managed to shag like kids. The idea of children had been on his mind. He’d thought for sure that it would be easy to get the lass pregnant, but they hadn’t used any protection since they got together with no baby, why would now be different. Still, he’d had hope..._

_As usual, she still knew how to surprise him and the next thing she had to say had thrown him off. His initial reaction had been to immediately tell her ‘no,’ though he knew it would be a good thing in the long run. He’d told her he would think about it and a few days later he told her she could bring it up at the Thanksgiving meal she was planning with Chuckie. People were always in a good mood, and more willing to listen to suggestions like what the lass had, when they had a full stomach._

 

     You and Chuck put in a lot of work together getting ready for Thanksgiving. Weeks of preparation had gone into making pie crusts and fillings, making dough for dinner rolls, which needed to be frozen, and gathering turkeys as much as you could before the big day. The idea had been to feed the members that didn’t have family or couldn’t stand to be around the ones they did have. What you hadn’t expected was that every single one of them had told you that they would be there.

 

     Happy got two fryers. TO knew a guy that would lend him a couple smokers. The day before, the Scoops kitchen was put to constant use baking the pies and dinner rolls. Thanksgiving morning came early and the ovens were back in full swing as you and Chuck got to baking again. SAMCRO was a big family and the members all were going to bring in all of their favorite sides easing some of the burden on you and Chuckie. Both floors of the building were being utilized to hold all of the members and their families.

 

     At some point during the festivities, Filip had told Tig you wanted to talk to the officers after the meal was over. With a simple nod from Filip, Tig began rounding up the officers. Your ol’ man came up next to you at the bar in the clubhouse portion of the building.

 

     “Ready, luv?” he asked, his hand on your elbow.

 

     Giving him a slight nod, he led you out of the main clubhouse, through the mass of people, to one of the small, empty rooms near your apartment. The room held two cots and a large, old couch. The room filled quickly as the men filed in, a couple of them bringing folding chairs. When they were all inside, Tig closed the door and stood with his hands in front of him, one hand clasping his wrist. You thought he looked pretty badass as he slipped into his role as VP. From your spot on the opposite side of the room, you made eye contact with him and he gave you a quick wink before looking back into the now filled room. Chibs took his spot at the front of the room and Tig got the attention of the officers.

 

     “Alright, shut up!”

 

     All faces turned toward the front.

 

     _Chibs looked at his brothers. Even though (Y|N) had a good plan, if felt odd bringing her up in front of the officers. Things were different now that he was president and he hoped that his brothers would, at least, listen to what his ol’ lady had to say._

_“We all know it’s been a while since the ol’ clubhouse was blown up by those arsehole Irish. (Y|N), as you all know, has a business that has been very successful and has even helped us improve our… enterprises since she first came here in March. Now she has an idea for the old clubhouse and I’d like you boys to giver her a listen,” he motioned to (Y|N) to take the room._

 

     You hadn’t done up a standard proposal, but you had done quite a bit of research and made copies of your cursory plan. Basically, you were winging it. You handed out the copies of your plan and hoped for the best.

 

     “Hi, guys, thanks for giving me some of your time. Please, try to put aside that I’m Chibs’ ol’ lady and see me as a business woman coming to you wanting to enter into a business deal. No hard feelings if you guys decide not to accept this offer. It’s just something I think will benefit the club, and me, in the long run.”

 

     You wanted to buy into RedWoody Enterprises, like an investor. The ultimate goal was to renovate or demolish the old clubhouse, put up a new building (or renovated one) that would hold your new branch office and a daycare for the club members’ families. You’d be funding the renovation with your money, all you wanted in return was to use the building rent-free for a year. After you explained the proposal to the officers, you left the floor open to questions.

 

     “Would you rather just buy the building?” Happy asked.

 

    “I don’t not want to buy it, I just think it would be better for the club if it stays with you guys,” you answered. “I just want a year of free rent ‘til I get a solid client base going.”

 

     “Why?” Tig asked. His blue eyes were emitting a glacial chill.

 

     Years of tough business dealings left you unfazed by his intensity.

 

     “I care about my ol’ man and how hard he works. I care about the club and its members. I care about you guys not feeling like you need to take certain jobs to get by. This proposal could be a great source of revenue for the club. I want to be able to see you jerks whenever I want. Look, the offer stands, but I don’t expect you to take me up on it. Is three weeks long enough to decide? I won’t make an offer on another property until this offer expires and I hear from you all,” you explained.

 

     You knew it was a long shot. You didn’t expect them to take you up on it, but you hoped they would. It would be a lot more convenient for you to be close to Filip and the daycare if you two should ever need it. The very rough plan you had given them showed the main floor of the old property cut in half, one side for your new branch and the other for the daycare. An upper floor was given as an option to be either a new clubhouse or apartments for more revenue. You even suggested a larger building that could hold a storefront with the branch office and daycare at the back.

 

     It was a lot to take in, so you thanked them for their time and excused yourself from the room. As you passed by, you put your hand on Filip’s shoulder and his hand went to yours, giving it a squeeze before you continued on. It had been a lot to ask of them coming from an old lady and you didn’t want to press them too hard. You walked the short distance to the apartment you shared with Filip and let yourself in.

 

     Grateful to be away from the crowd of people, the intense scrutiny of the SAMCRO officers, you began to relax a little in the cool air of your apartment. Filip hated having it so cold in there, but he hated it less when you would keep him warm. You’d just poured yourself a stiff rum and Coke and taken a heavy gulp when you heard your phone buzzing. Putting down your glass, you searched for the buzzing sound. Finding it on the coffee table where you’d left it, you picked it up, looking at the display. Seeing the name there, you went back to get your glass from the kitchen, you were going to need it.

 

     _The lads had taken the business proposal well. He thought they might give him a rash of shit about bringing in his old lady for it, but they all knew it was time to do something with the old clubhouse. It needed to be taken down, at the very least. The club was doing well, but it could be doing better and everyone was down for making more money. He didn’t ask for an immediate answer, they were going to get a week to think on it before they all met to talk about it._

_When he left the room, (Y|N) was nowhere to be found in the clubhouse and Chuckie was about to lose his shit when he found him._

_“Boss. Boss. Where’s (Y|N)? She just disappeared,” he was almost bouncing. “Who is going to help me clean this up?”_

_“Easy Chuckie. Just leave it, aye? It’s no’ goin’ anywhere. Ye’ve got all weekend,” he tried to calm the man. “Have ye seen the lass, do ye know where she went?”_

_Running his gloved hand over his bald head, Chuck shook his head, “Nah, she didn’t come down here, I would have seen her.”_

_Chibs had no doubt about that. “Ye did good, Chuck,” he told him, “I’ll get the prospects down to help.”_

_He went back up into the clubhouse and sent the new guys down to help Chuckie before he went to his apartment to find (Y|N). Inside, she was sitting on the futon they’d bought, the bottles of rum and coke sitting on the coffee table in front of her. By the look of the rum bottle, she was almost half in. Things had been fine during the party, they’d been good in the meeting, too. Seeing her like that, he wondered what had happened to set her off._

_Grabbing his own glass and pouring himself a whiskey, he grabbed the bottle and went to sit down next to her on the futon._

_“What’s going on, luv,” he asked._

_She leaned into him and he put his arm around her shoulders._

_“How do you feel about going to Iowa for Christmas,” she asked. “Debra was a little mad I didn’t call her when she expected me to call her, even though I didn’t know there was an expectation… Do you want to go with me? Will you go with me? I’m not sure I can take her without you.”_

_The booze made sense now. He pulled his arm tightly around her._

_“It’s been a while since I’ve seen snow. Might be nice. Could get more of your stuff,” he suggested. “You gonna call her back, let her know?”_

_She nuzzled into his body, “No, one talk with Debra per day is enough. I just want to not think anymore today.”_

_She pulled his kutte and laid down on the futon, pulling him down with her. He undid the buttons on her jeans and pulled them off of her body. She looked great up there talking to the lads. Her confidence was sexy as hell. She was the most relaxed he’d seen her in weeks and she looked at him like she was ready for desert. She writhed on the couch as she wiggled out of the rest of her clothes._

_The mere sight of the woman made his cock twitch. Her naked body ready and willing in front of him was more than he could resist. He pulled off his kutte and undid the buttons on his shirt. Her long leg drew back and went between his legs, the top side of her foot rubbing his balls as she waited for him._

_Tossing his shirt and t-shirt aside, he palmed the hard bulge in his jeans. She sat up quickly, her hands working at his belt, no longer willing to be patient for him. She yanked his belt free and their fingers fought against each other to get his jeans off. He’d settle for getting’ em past his ass, he needed to get in that sweet pussy sooner rather than later. The wetness of her was running down the roundness of her ass. He wanted to burry his face in her cunt but he didn’t think he could wait. Grabbing the base of his dick, he rubbed himself in her juices before going balls deep in her. It turned him on even more when she let out a little scream. Pulling her legs up over his shoulders, he pounded into her. He fucked her hard and knew that was exactly what she wanted. Her nails dug into his skin as she tightened around his cock. It’d been too long since he’d fucked her proper. His movements becoming erratic, he ground into her hard as his balls tightened, ready to cum in her. One more hard grind, she screamed his name and sent him over with her._

_He came to rest on top of her, her legs wrapped around, heels locked behind him. He was sure there was no place on earth he would rather be. He knew he was a gonner the moment she walked into that office. There would be no other women for him._

_“Jesus, that was amazing. Feels like it’s been forever,” she murmured into his neck._

_“I love ye like nothin’ else (Y|N). I’d do anything, anything for you, m’aingeal, including goin’ ta Christmas at yer mums.”_

_She laughed and took his face in her hands, kissing him deeply._

_“I think I may keep you, after all,” she smiled up at him._

_She kissed him again, rolling her hips up into him and he knew that their night was just beginning._


End file.
